


Can't stop this feeling

by lina23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, Felicity is a teacher, Kindergarten, Multi, oliver as dad, single dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lina23/pseuds/lina23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is a single dad and Felicity is his daughter's teacher in kindergarten.</p><p>-Completed-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot but I got carried away...would you be interested in reading more? :)

“Gabby princess please hurry up.” Oliver said as he was walking with his five year old daughter to her kindergarten.

“I’m going daddy.” She said hoofing as quickly as possible but her father’s steps were so long and fast she couldn’t keep up.

Oliver looked down at his little girl and sighed slowing down.

“I am sorry, just I am in rush.” He picked her up.

The little girl wrapped her hands around his neck.

“It’s okay daddy, still love you.” She smacked her lips against Oliver’s cheek making him laugh.

They made it into the building. 

“Alright let’s find your teacher…”

Oliver was walking through the halls. Honestly it’s been the first time he was walking Gabby to kindergarten. Usually it was his sister or mother doing this because at this hour he was already at work.

He saw some tiny blonde woman standing with her back towards them. He decided to ask her for help.

“Hey excuse me.” He said to the woman.

She turned around and had a little smile on her face.

“We are looking for…” Oliver looked at Gabby.

“Miss Smoak.” The little girl said cheerfully. “Where is Felicity?”

“She is not here today.” The woman said. “But I am Sara, I am her substitute for today.”

“Oh that’s great.” Oliver said looking at his daughter.

Somehow the girl’s face wasn’t as happy as his fathers.

“Gabby?”

“I am not staying here.” She said turning away from her new teacher.

“Gabby.” Oliver said in more stoic and serious voice.

“No.” The girl said into his shoulder.

“This is not up to discussion.”

“I don’ want to stay with miss Sara.” Gabby said huffing.

“Okay not you are just being rude and this is not how I raised you.” Oliver didn’t like his daughters behaviour.

The girl was quite.

Oliver looked at the woman apologetic. 

“Mel from Miss Sara’s group said that their teacher is a little bit tense and our Felicity is fluff and bubbly.” Gabby said eventually.

“Gabriella Queen that’s enough.” Oliver said rather loudly and roughly. “This is not how you behave.” 

The little girl knew that when her father used that tone of voice she crossed a line.

“Sorry.” She mumbled quickly.

Sara laughed shortly. “That’s okay, this is not the first time I heard that.”

Oliver sighed and rubbed his free hand all over his face. He looked at the watch on his hand and closed his eyes.

“Gabby.” He said softening his voice.

His daughter was holding to him tightly, like a monkey.

“Take me to work.”

Oliver shook his head. “Not today, I can’t.”

“I think I will be able to help.”

The woman in front of him took out her phone and dialed some number.

“Hey Flis it’s Sara here. We have some kind of situation here. No nothing bad happened. I am here with Mr. Queen and his daughter Gabby and there is a problem. Yeah. Basically I am not you….okay.”

“Here for you.” Sara reached her phone towards Oliver.

He was a little bit surprised but took the phone from her hand.

“Hello.” He said uncertainly.

“Hi this is Felicity Smoak it’s nice to meet you Mr. Queen…well technically we didn’t meet but it’s nice to hear your voice…and now I sound creepy I am sorry just glad you are on the other side….and I will stop now.”

Oliver couldn’t help his smile.

He has never met this Felicity Smoak but sure as hell she seemed as interesting person.

And he wasn’t surprised why his daughter liked her so much. Her voice was so soft and nice.

“It’s Oliver.” He said after a moment. “You are Gabby’s teacher?” He asked lamely. Of course she was.

“Yeah I am.” She said and Oliver could swear if it was possible to hear smile in someone’s vice, he was hearing it now.

“Well we have a little bit of situation here. Gabby doesn’t want to stay with Miss Sara and….”

“You could bring her to my place.” Felicity said before he could finish.

“What?” He asked a little bit dumbfounded.

“That came out wrong but…I am at my place working from home and you could bring her here, I would watch over her.” Felicity said and she didn’t seemed hesitant.

“I am not…I don’t know…” Oliver looked at Gabby and then at Sara and he was honestly struck.

“If you want that’s it I mean..it’s just a suggestion to help. I know Gabby she kinda got used to me…I am still deciding whether it’s good or bad and I think we should talk about it but that’s probably cause she doesn’t have mother….and oh lord my mouth and the lack of filter. That was so inappropriate, I am really sorry.”

For the second time Oliver found himself smiling. “That’s totally fine.” He paused and then without adding another thought he said. “I will bring her over.”

“Great I will give you my address. Can you pass the phone back to Sara?”

“Sure. I will see you soon.” Oliver said as a goodbye.

Then he looked at his daughter.

“Guess you are staying with Miss Felicity after all.”

“Yay!”Gabby said happily.

-

About 20 minutes later they were at door to Felicity’s apartment.

Gabby was standing on her own legs and Oliver was holding her hand.

He knocked on the door and they heard a loud ‘Coming’ right before the door opened and that’s when everything became unbelievably clear.

The woman that appeared in the door was an exact of happiness. The smile she had on her face the clothes she was wearing it all fitted perfectly.

When his daughter said Miss Felicity was fluffy and bubbly he wasn’t sure what he should expect but what he was seeing right now, he liked it a lot.

“Hi.” He said clearing his throat. “One desperate father and a five years old that is apparently devil’s child.” He said looking down at his daughter.

Felicity laughed out loud. The thought that he was the one making her laugh made his chest tighten a little bit.

“Please come in.” She opened her door wider.

“Actually I am already late.” Oliver said feeling a little bit disappointed that he couldn’t spend more time around her.

“Alright then.” She smiled. “Come on Gabby.” Felicity bent down a little bit and reached her hand out. 

The little girl took the hand and let go of his father’s.

“There are some games and books on the table.” Felicity told her.

Gabby nodded and then she turned to her father. “Bye daddy.” She waved having a smile on her face.

And then they were left alone. 

“Thank you-”

“It’s nice to-”

They both said at the same time and cut off smiling.

“You can go first.” Oliver offered.

“I just wanted to say it’s nice to finally meet Gabby’s father. She talked a lot about you…Mister.” She gently bit her lower lip.

“It’s Oliver Miss Smoak.” He said.

“Felicity.” she told his shortly.

Oliver nodded. “And I know I haven’t been around just…”

“No…I didn’t say it as bad thing. Gabby told me that you always read her to bed. That you eat the cereal she loves but you hate them. That you always make sure she has her fave toy.” The blonde woman turned to looked at the girl and toy in her hand, pink elephant.

She looked back at Oliver.

“I don’t really know you but I know you are a good father.” She smiled at him.

Oliver always heard those words from his sister or mother but hearing it from a someone else, someone he just met but it seemed that someone already knew him pretty well did something to his stomach, something pretty wonderful.

“Thank you Felicity.” He said and he name rolled so nicely and easily on his tongue.

“You are welcome Oliver.” And then hearing her say his name. That sounded even better.

They were staring at each other intensely. It was like their eyes had a conversation on their own.

There was an instant connection and something was pulling him towards her.

“Miss Felicity!”

Gabby’s shriek broke their moment.

“I am coming.” She said. “I think I should…” She pointed her thumb at the girl.

“Yeah I should be already going.” He looked at his watch. 

He was so late.

“I will pick her up around 5…is that okay?”

“Yes, that’s perfect.”

Oliver smiled as his daughter called for Felicity one more time.

She looked at him one more time saying quiet bye as she closed the door.

Oliver stood there for a moment longer.

Somehow a thought of seeing Felicity again made the whole day that much better.

He walked away with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is a single dad and Felicity is his daughter's teacher in kindergarten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you like to read more? :)

"So Gabby could you maybe tell me why you didn't want to stay with Miss Sara?”  
Felicity asked as she was taking break from her work.

“I have already told daddy.” The little girl said while coloring the picture.

“Okay that's good but maybe you could repeat what you said.” Felicity wasn't the type of person to let something go.

“She is tense.” Gabby said focusing on her task and not even looking at her temporary babysitter.

“Tense?” Felicity asked surprised. “Where did you learn that word?”

“From uncle John.” Gabby looked up at Felicity. “He is daddy'd friend and he comes over with little Sara sometimes. He said daddy is tense and brody.” She shrugged her shoulder like she didn't know what that meant.

“Didn't notice that.” Felicity said unintentionally.

“What?” The little girl tilted her head.

“Nothing.” Felicity shook her own one. “Anyway, do you think Miss Sara was happy when you said that?” 

“No.” Gabby admitted and she made a sad face.

“And do we want to make people unhappy?”

“No Mis Felicity.” The little girl sighed. “I will apologize to Miss Sara.” 

“I knew you were a smart girl.” Felicity smiled at her and stroke her hair. “Now show me what you have drawn.”

Gabby lifted her paper up. “This is daddy.” She pointed at the tall figure. “This is me.” She pointed at the little girl in the middle. “And this is you.” She grinned widely while pointing at the woman standing next to her in the picture.

They were all smiling and holding hands. They looked like a family. 

Felicity didn't know how to respond to that. All the years of school and then internship and all the training didn't prepare her for that. She had some children getting attached to her in the past. But none of those situations were similar to this one.

Felicity really liked Gabby. The little girl was very smart and bright and she always said something funny making everyone laugh.

Sometimes she acted like a princess and not necessary the good one but somehow Felicity knew how to get through her.

“This is really nice.” Felicity said hesitantly.

“Do you like it?” Gabby smiled brightly at her.

One of Felicity's flaws you could say, was being too soft, too forgiving and sometimes her pupils knew how to use that against her.

But right in that moment when this little girl was looking at her with those eyes full of happiness she couldn't just break her or tell her that this wasn't right.

She had to talk to Oliver. 

“Yeah it's really pretty.” She smiled at her. “Come on, are hungry? I will make you something and then I have to get back to work.”

Gabby hopped off of the couch. “What are you working on?”

Felicity took her hand and walked her to the kitchen. She placed her on the counter top.

“It's actually a top secret thing but we are friends right?” Felicity was standing in front of her.

Gabby nodded.

“I think I can tell you then.” She leaned closer to her and then whispered. “I am planing on opening my own kindergarten.”

Gabby's eyes widen and some sparkles appeared in them.

“I want to come to your kindergarten. Can I go there? I will tell daddy to tran...tran..”

Felicity felt a nice warmth in her heart as she chuckled lightly. “Transfer?”

“Yes!” Gabby said happily.

“Of course you can. But remember it's a secret for now, you can't tell anyone.”

“I won't.” The little girl swore.

“Okay let's prepare you some food. Mac and cheese?”

“Mac and cheese!”

__

 

“Hello Sara.” Felicity greeted her best friend as she picked up her phone.

“Have you seen him?”

“I am fine thanks, how are you? And who do you mean by him?”

“Oh cut the crap. Gabby's father.” Sara said.

“He brought her here of course I did.” Felicity couldn't help her sarcasm.

“That is a fine piece of a man.” Sara said and you could hear longing in her voice.

“Aren't you in a committed relationship and aren't you a lesbian?” Felicity asked as she was typing something on her laptop.

“Already so defensive?” Sara teased her.

“No.” Felicity said quickly.

“ Whatever. Have you seen how he rocked that suit? Oh what I would do to him.”

“Sara!” Felicity hissed. “His daughter is right next to me and again aren't you...”

“Yes, yes I am so he is all yours don't worry.” 

Felicity groaned loudly making Gabby look at her. She made a dismissive move with her hand like it was nothing.

“So tell me did you make a move on him?” Sara asked not able to hold it anymore.

“No.” Felicity said and she heard some kind disappointment in her own voice. “But...”

“But what?”

“We kinda had a moment.” Felicity said lowering her voice.

“You had a moment? You gotta explain that to me.” Her best friend seemed more curious than usually.

“We just looked at each other and...we had a moment.” Felicity said feeling her cheek reddening.

“You looked at each other? That's it?” Sara sounded disappointed.

“No you don't understand that, there was something in that look.” Felicity tried to explained.

“You could see his soul?” 

Felicity wanted to say 'yes' but she knew her friend was mocking her.

“You have always been the more romantic one.”

“Is there anything wrong with that?” Somehow the young woman felt offended.

“No, not at all I am just not sure Mr. Handsome is that kind of guy.” Sara said simply.

“I am not sure if that even matters.”

“Well what is worth I approve.” Sara said and you could tell she was grinning.

“Approve of what?” Felicity asked confused.

“You and Mr. Hot Stuff.”

Felicity groaned one again.

“Bye Sara.”

And then she hung up.

__

After a while Felicity was done with her work and both her and Gabby had still a little bit time for Oliver to pick up his daughter.

“Hey Gabby.” The woman came up with an idea.

“Yeah?” The little girl asked turning away from the tv.

“Would you like to go to the park? They have this great playground there.”

Gabby immediately stood up and ran to her.

“Yes, yes, yes, let's go there!”

“Okay.” Felicity laughed. “We still have to let your dad know.”

Felicity started to wonder how could she contact Oliver. She didn't have his number and she didn't think it was okay to take his daughter anywhere without him knowing.

Then she realized she knew in what company he worked or rather which one he owned.

She took her tablet clicked few times and she found the number.

She took her phone and dialed it.

“This is Mr. Oliver Queen's office, how may I help you.” The rather nice and a little bit older voice asked.

“Hi this is Felicity Smoak. Would it be possible to talk to Mr. Queen?”

“I am sorry but he is in a meeting right now and he asked to not be disturbed.” The lady said.

Felicity let out a hearable 'oh'.

“Maybe I could pass a message?' The lady said.

“Yeah that would be great. I am watching over his daughter Gabby today and we would like to go to the park I wanted to ask if it was okay...”

There was a pause and then silence on the other side.

Felicity wasn't sure what was going on.

Then she heard her name and some voice in distance.

She waited patiently and then after a moment she was greeted by another voice. Much smoother and more masucline.

“Felicity, hey.” Oliver said to the phone.

“Oliver hi.” Felicity said a little bit surprised.

“Is everything okay?” His voice sounded a little bit concerned.

“Yes, yes everything is great.” Felicity felt the tugging on her shirt. She looked down at the girl “Gabby sweathart wait I am talking to your father.”

“Felicity?” Oliver said her name softly.

“I am here. Listen I am done with me work and I just wanted to ask you if it would be okay if me and Gabby went to the park. There is a big playground there, it's two bus stops away, Avenue Park.” Felicity said.

“Of course.” Oliver said feeling relieved. “I should be done here soon so I will join you there.”

“Great.” Felicity looked at Gabby. “I guess we are going.”

“YEEEES!” Gabby screamed loudly.

Felicity heard Oliver's laughter. “Someone is happy there.”

“Yeah she is pretty excited...and now she is hurrying me up. I will see you soon?” She asked, already knowing the answer but somehow wanting the confirmation.

“Yes you will.” She heard someone calling Oliver's name. “I have to go. I will see you later.”

“Bye.” Felicity said softly.

“Felicity, you are taking forever!”

The young woman shook her head smiling “I am coming.”

__

Felicity was sitting on a bench reading a book and looking at Gabby from time to time making sure everything was alright.

The little girl has already made some friends ans was currently busy explaining some rules to the new game she made up.

Felicity was deeply consumed by the book when...

“Hi.” A voice spoke right to her ear.

“Frack!” Felicity literally jumped a little bit and dropped her book.

She put her hand on her chest breathing heavily.

“Frack?” A smiling Oliver appeared in front of her.

“You scared the life out of me!” She accused him looking up to meet his eyes.

“That was the point.” A smile was still gracing his lips.

Felicity bit her lip. “And yes frack honestly working with kids...sometimes you just need to get it out so frack.”

Exactly that moment Gabby was running and passing them. She was being followed by two girls. One of them fell down and Gabby turned back saying loud 'Frack'.

“Now I know who she got it after.” Oliver said sitting down next to Felicity.

“Ups.” Felicity said but the grin on her face was telling that she didn't really mean it.

“Thea, my sister, has been asking her where she learned that word but Gabby said she couldn't say because it was a secret.” Oliver was looking at Felicity.

“Good girl.” Felicity cocked her head a little. “Won't you say hi to her.”

“I already did, she was much more aware then you.” Oliver teased.

“That's what happens when you sneak on people.” Felicity wanted to act like a five year old and show him her tongue but at the last moment she bit it.

“So do you have any more secret that my daughter is keeping for you?” Oliver asked turning his body slightly so he could face her.

“Maybe.” Felicity wriggled her eyebrows.

“I see...” He scratched his stubble. “I might have to bribe her then to tell. There is that new doll she really wants.”

“No, not the doll.” Felicity said a little bit too seriously.

Oliver raised his eyebrow as a question.

“She has been talking about it non stop.” Felicity said and then she added sadly. “I have no chances against that doll.”

Oliver laughed out loud, tilting his head back. 

“Don't laugh at me.” Felicity smacked his arm. “This is a very serious matter.”

He stopped and looked at her, smile still visible on his face. “I am sure that it's death or life kind of situation.”

“Ha, ha mock me all the way you want.” Felicity turned away from him.

“Felicity.” She felt a hand on her knee. “I was just messing with you.”

She was ready to open her mouth to say something but was interrupted.

“Oh what a cute couple you are.” An older woman said while passing them.

Felicity looked at her, mouth wide open.

“Which one is yours?” She pointed at the playground.

“We...that's not...I...” Felicity tried to form a sentence. 

While Oliver was being quiet.

Then the loud 'daddy, daddy' broke the silence.

Gabby ran to them and Oliver caught her putting her on his laps.

“What is it princess?” He asked while moving his legs making Gabby jump a little bit and laugh.

“I did that thing on monkey bars.”

“Really? You have to show me that.” Oliver stood up and put his daughter on the ground. He was still holding her hand.

“Felicity come too.” Gabby reached for her.

The older woman woman looked slightly confused as to why the little girl would call her mother by her name.

Felicity looked at the woman and smiled. Then she stood up, picked her book, that she forgot about and took Gabby's hand.

The three of them went to the monkey's bars, leaving the woman alone.

“Princess huh?” Felicity whispered to Oliver.

“What?” He asked as his eyebrows narrowed.

“Now I know where she takes her princess' like behaviour. I am the most important one, I want this and I will have this.” Felicity mimicked Oliver's daughter.

The man winced a little bit. “Yeah that's probably my fault and my sister and mom.”

Felicity smiled softly. “Don't worry I think you still have time to work on that. Plus she is not spoiled...that much.”

“Thanks.” Oliver said rolling his eyes.

“Do you want to grab ice cream?” Felicity said.

“You are asking me, or asking if Gabby wants? Because I can already answer that.” Oliver said looking her straight into eyes

“And you?” Felicity bit her lower lip.

“I would love to.” He smiled at her.

Once again they had that moment of intense starring and one more time it was broke off by Gabby's shriek.

“Look at me, look at me.” She yelled.

They turned their heads and eyes away from each other and looked at the girl.

“That's great Gabs.” Oliver praised her. “My little monkey.” He said smiling at the little girl hanging off the bars.

“I am so strong.” 

“And do you know what would give you even more strength?” Felicity asked.

Gabby's face looked like she was talking about something she didn't like, all wrinkled. “Vegetables.”

Felicity opened her mouth and closed it. She looked at Oliver he was as astonished as she was.

She mouthed a quick 'good job' to Oliver.

“Yes that too, actually that mostly but...I was thinking about something else, sweeter.”

Gabby looked at her, her eyes big and shining.

“Ice cream?”

“Ding, ding we have a winner.” Felicity joked helping the girl get down from the bars.

“Are you going for ice cream?” Gabby asked her father.

“We are taking Miss Felicity for an ice cream, yes.” He looked at Felicity and winked.

“Let's go!” Gabby said and not even waiting for them she run forward.

“Thank you.” Felicity said when they were walking hand in hand.

“That's the least thing I could do.” He replied giving her a warm and soft look.

The three of them went for ice cream enjoyed themselves.

After it Oliver insisted on taking Felicity home.

She fought him pretty hard on that.

“Oliver I am used to taking buses, I will be fine.” 

“Felicity don't be so stubborn about this and just let me drive you.”

They argued a little bit more but she eventually agreed not able to say no when he looked at her with those blue pleading eyes.

While they were in the car Gabby spilled some truth.

“Miss Felicity told me a secret today.”

“Gabby!” The woman turned around from her passenger seat and gave her a stern look.

“I didn't say what it was.” Gabby fought back.

“But secrets are to keep not to go around and talk about them. You can't say you know a secret because then someone might want to know what that secret is and they might want to bribe you with a new doll.” Felicity said before she could stop herself.

Oliver chuckled so much he almost choked. He had to cough few times to calm down.

He looked at Felicity shaking his head.

Felicity sat back in her seat feeling a blush on her cheek.

“What new doll? Dad are you going to give me that doll I want?” Gabby asked hopefully.

Oliver looked at his daughter in the rearview mirror. “No.” He said shortly. “But maybe Santa will bring it to you if you write a letter to him.”

“Yay!” Gabby said satisfied with the answer.

Felicity felt Oliver's eyes on her. She finally turned her head to look at him.

“I want to hear you secrets but from you, no one else.” He told her honestly.

The blonde woman blushed even more and broke the eye contact.

Maybe someday he was going to find about them.

Short after their conversation they arrived at Felicity's building.

Oliver took off his seat belt and got out of the car.

He walked around it and came to open the door for Felicity.

She got out and mumbled a thank you.

She was holding her bag and book and wasn't sure what to do with herself.

“Felicity thank you so much for today. Not only cause you took care of my daughter but it meant the world to her.” Oliver said softly.

“It wasn't a problem, I liked spending time with her.” She said looking up at them.

And there it was, that look once again. 

Just this time it looked like Oliver wanted to kiss her.

It even seemed like he leaned a little bit.

Felicity closed her eyes and then she felt his lips on her cheek.

He lingered for a moment longer and then the feeling was gone.

“Thank you.” He said once again.

There was things they should talk about, a lot of things but somehow right there in that moment, none of that mattered.

Felicity smiled at him and then she knocked on the window.

Gabby looked at her and she waved.

“I will see you around Oliver.”

“You will.”

He said and then got into the car, driving away this time leaving Felicity smiling to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry there is not much Gabby in this chapter but it's more about Oliver and Felicity developing friendship and maybe even something more :)

The next time Oliver needed help, and he wasn't fully aware of that, was a week later.

He was at his office looking through some papers from the meeting that came up suddenly and has just finished when he heard a phone ringing. 

It was ringing at his assistant's desk, but the woman was absent because she had some family emergency and asked Oliver for free afternoon.

The door to his office were open and that was why he could hear the phone.

He also knew that if the phone at the assistant's desk wasn't going to be picked up the call was going to be redirected to the phone in his office.

He waited patiently for a few moments and then the phone rang.

He picked it up.

“Hello, this is Oliver Queen speaking.” He said as a greeting.

“Hey Oliver, this is Felicity.”

He heard a familiar voice.

She didn't need to introduce herself, he would recognize this voice anywhere.

He was a little bit surprised to hear her on the other side.

“Hi, is everything okay?”

“Yeah with Gabby everything is fine just...it's almost 5.30 and they are closing kindergarten and Gabby is actually the only one left.” It was obvious Felicity felt, from not really known reason, a little bit ashamed.

“Oh shit...shit...shit...shit.” Oliver cursed as he looked at his watch.

How was is it possible that he forgot about his own daughter.

He felt guilty and mad at himself.

He closed his eyes. He had so much on his plate lately that he was slowly forgetting about everything even the most important things for him.

“Hey it's okay Gabby mentioned that you have been really stressed and working a lot this week.” Felicity tried to comfort him.

How she did she know that he was blaming himself was a mystery for him but somehow her nice and warm voice was soothing.

“I shouldn't have forgotten about my daughter Felicity.” Oliver had so much blame in his voice. He was truly disappointed in himself. “And also sorry for cursing so much.”

Felicity let out a soft laugh. “It's okay, it's not like I haven't heard or said word shit before just because I am a teacher...and oh shit...no...noooo....” Oliver heard her muffled voice like she has put the phone away a little bit.

Oliver called her name but didn't get any response.

“No Gabby, I said sheet as a new sheet I forgot to buy it and your father kindly reminded me about that.”

Oliver heard the blondes woman and his daughter faded words.

He grinned as he realized his daughter heard Felicity cursing and the woman was trying to cover it somehow.

“Yeah it can be sheet in flowers sure. Alright wait I gotta talk to your father.”

There were some weird noises coming from the phone and then it stopped.

“Oliver?” Felicity asked lowering her voice.

“Yeah?” He asked.

“Now I have to buy sheet in flowers....” She said sighing.

Oliver laughed out loud to the phone forgetting about how he felt just minutes ago. That was what Felicity's presence and in this situation simply her voice was doing to him.

“I am sorry, I will buy you one.” He offered, truly meaning his words.

He was sure Felicity was blushing.

He was getting used to seeing a faint of pink on her cheeks but imagining it was a different thing.

“Anyways I called to offer taking Gabby to my place again, if you are busy.” 

He was so lucky he met this woman, honestly until he found her he didn't know how much he needed her.

“Honestly I would be forever grateful for that, there is just one more matter I need to finish right now.” He admitted honestly.

“Okay that's set then. You know the address so whenever you are done just come over.” A pause. “Not come over as come over to place for something like I am inviting you just come over as to pick up your daughter, you know....” Felicity started to babble.

“Felicity.” Oliver cut her in gently. “I will come over.” He said.

“Okay, I will see you soon.” She said quietly.

“Bye.” 

_

It took Oliver over an hour to finish his work.

He made his way straight to Felicity's place.

She opened the door and greeted him with a smile and a forefinger at her lips.

“Gabby fell a sleep so don't make too much noise.” She said opening the door wider for him.

He smiled at the thought of how much she was caring about his daughter.

He stepped into the apartment and already felt like he was somewhere familiar and welcoming, some place that made him feel comfortable and wanted. He loved Felicity's home.

“Do you want something to drink?” She asked walking to the kitchen.

“No, I had too many coffees and right now I would like something stronger but I am driving.” He followed her to the kitchen.

“Ah will you mind if I pour myself some wine?” She looked at him over her shoulder.

“Not at all.” He said leaning against the counter top.

She opened the fridge and the thing Oliver noticed first the amount of red wine she had there.

“That is a nice collection.” He said pointing at the bottles.

Felicity grinned and shrugged. “What can I say? I girl needs a good drink sometimes and I happen to love red wine.”

Oliver cocked his head a little bit. “That's good to know.”

Felicity looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

He winked at her. “For future.”

She shook her head and laughed.

She took a glass and poured some wine into it. She took a sip and a moan escaped her lips. She blushed momentally after realizing she wasn't being very quiet.

Oliver smirked as he saw her reddish cheeks. 

Her eyes were closed.

“That good?” He asked teasing her.

At the tip of her tongue she had a response ' it's better than sex' but she knew that she would hear 'you are having the wrong kind of sex then' as a response so she just nodded her head and took another sip trying to contain her moaning.

Oliver watched as Felicity was enjoying her wine.

It gave him time to look around. There was a laptop at the table in the sorta dining room area and some plans laying next to it.

“What's that?” He asked pointing at the table.

Felicity opened her eyes and looked at the direction that he was pointing at.

“Ah this...well...” She bit her lip and put the glass with wine away. “Remember when we were talking about secrets?”

Oliver nodded lightly.

“This is it.” She said walking to the table.

Oliver didn't move from his spot not really sure whether Felicity wanted him to come over, if she wanted to share that secret with him. And he promised that if he heard her secrets it will be only from her.

“Do you want to see?” She asked and there was something like uncertainty in her voice.

“I do.” He said but still stayed in the same spot.

And then she smiled at him and made that cute move with her head. “Come on then.”

And he didn't have to be asked twice.

He walked over to her and saw a business plan and some building sketches.

“This is my own kindergarten.” She explained biting her lower lip.

Oliver looked at the plans and every single thing she was showing him with and interest and focus. He was reading the business plan and and things she created.

“You really did this all by yourself?” He asked looking at her pretty amused.

“Yeah.” She said slowly. “I always wanted to have my own school. But I was also very into computer and technology.” She smiled. “And somehow I wanted to somehow combine this two things together so I worked hard on it you know making sure we use the ecological sources and that we have much more modern things like holograms and you know it's not like children would be sitting behinds computers all the time I just want the world of technology to be more useful....”

“Hey...” Oliver but his hand on her shoulder. “This is amazing.” He said smiling at her.

“Yeah?” She said softly.

“Yes.” He nodded. “And all this...you have fantastic ideas I can only imagine how it would all look in real life.”

“Well maybe you won't have to only imagine.”

“Why?” Oliver cocked his head and raised and narrowed his eyebrows.

“Because I already have a first client.” Felicity bit her lower lip as she tried to not grin.

“Who...” Oliver wanted to ask but then it all clicked. “Gabby.” He chuckled. “I could guess that.”

“She said you would gladly take her away from the school she is going to now.”

Oliver huffed a breathy laugh. “My daughter is very confident.”

Felicity tilted her head letting her pony tail rest on her shoulder.

“It won't happen for few more months so you don't need to worry now.” She put her hand on his shoulder and patted him lightly.

“I am afraid I won't have any say in it Felicity the minute you leave the kindergarten she will be right behind you.”

Suddenly Felicity's face fell a little bit.

“Hey.” He once again touched her shoulder.

It was nice to feel her skin, even if it was clothed, under his palms.

“I just...I got used to all the kids and I feel a little bit bad for wanting to leave them.”

“Don't.” Oliver said squeezing her shoulder. “Don't feel bad for wanting to reach your dreams and make them come true. Don't feel bad for doing something amazing and giving this.” He pointed at the screen of the computer. “To people.” He smiled at her. “You are a remarkable woman Felicity.”

She blushed once again but this time she looked him straight into eyes. She was ashamed of the affect his words had on her. She really needed to hear them.

She smiled softly at him. “Thank you for remarking on it.” 

He smiled back at her and took his hand away.

It wasn't a nice feeling to lose the physical contact but he really had to do that.

“I can only imagine how much money you need for this....” He didn't want to directly ask where she had money from for this but he was really curious.

“Ah yes, all those things I designed and planned are pretty expensive but I have been saving my whole life and I found some investors and I also did some work here and there....”

Somehow at the word 'work' her voice lowered a little bit.

“Work?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah...some gathering information here and there.”

“You mean hacking.” Oliver asked bluntly.

Felicity grimaced. “Hacking is such an ugly word.”  
Oliver stayed quiet.

Felicity was almost chewing on her lower lip and then she sighed. “Okay yes hacking but not like anything illegal, I mean like someone wanted to embezzled money or steal or 'borrow' from someone, no nothing like that just some information things.”

“Felicity I am businessman and if anyone knows something about dirty moves it's me.” He said and when she looked at him he shrugged. “We sometimes have to do things to make our companies keep going.”

“I won't even ask.” She said not really judging him.

“Good.” Oliver grinned.

“So do you think this will work out?” Felicity asked hoping for an honest answer.

“I can't tell you that yes for sure it will but I see a lot of potential and good in this like I said this is amazing and if you only don't give up and push it, I believe it will.” He said exactly what he was thinking.

“Thank you.” Felicity grabbed his hand and squeezed it. 

“You are welcome.”

They looked at each other and once again they had a moment when the rest of the world didn't exist and it was just the two of them and their eyes were saying the words that couldn't be spoken and they were locked in time.

This was their magical moment and like always it was interrupted by Gabby.

“Felicity?” Her sleepy voice was heard in the hall.

“In here.” Felicity said darting her eyes away from Oliver.

Gabby's steps were getting louder and louder until they say her few feet away from them.

“Look who is here.” Felicity said pointing at Oliver.

He smiled and bent down when he saw his girl running to him.

“Hey princess.” He picked her up and kissed her head. “How did you sleep?”

“Good but I woke up hungry.” The little girl pouted.

“I am afraid there is not much I can give you, I haven't been shopping lately.” Felicity sounded truly apologetic.

“It's okay.” Oliver said as he tossed his daughter up and down making her giggle sweetly. “We will fix something at home.”

“Can you make chicken cordon blue?” Gabby asked her eyes sparkling.

Oliver laughed. “Of course baby.” He kissed her temple. “Go get your toy and we will be on our way out. It's already pretty late.”

Gabby nodded and when he put her on the ground she run to the room where Felicity put her in bed.

“You can make chicken cordon blue?” Felicity asked surprised.

Oliver looked at her and raised his eyebrows. “Yes.”

Felicity shook her head and then she pointed at him. “You want to tell me that Oliver Queen the billionaire and CEO can cook?”

Oliver laughed at her shocked face.

“Yeah I do. I have a five year old who needs to be fed and she actually can eat quite a lot and I can't always count on my mother or sister...scratch that I can never count on them if cooking is involved because they can't cook to save their lives.”

“Oh God.” Felicity covered her face. “And all I can do is mac and cheese.”

“Well you have to try my chicken then...”

That sounded like an invitation and honestly it was.

They shared a look of uncertainty.

“I would love to, not tonight.” She groaned. “I mean it's pretty late and I just don't think...I mean...”

“Felicity.” Oliver smiled.

She stopped her babble.

“Next time, okay?” He said making sure that he really meant it.

She blushed probably for the hundredth time.

“Yes.” She nodded. “Next time definitely.”

Gabby came in then with her toy in hand and a backpack.

“I am ready to go.” She said reaching her hands out to Oliver.

“And I am supposed to carry you?” He asked.

“Please daddy.” She said with her eyes big and pleading.

“I am such a softy.” He mumbled before he picked her up.

Felicity laughed.

“I wanna kiss Felicity goodbye.” Gabby moved her head towards the blonde woman.

Felicity came closer and let the girl smack her lips against her cheek.

“Night Felicity.”

“Goodnight Gabby.” Felicity smiled at her.

Oliver moved his daughter away so she was on the other side as he leaned towards Felicity.

She held her breath when he kissed her cheek.

“Goodnight Felicity.” He whispered not fully pulling away. “And thanks for sharing your secret with me.”

“You are welcome” She said as she was walking them to the door.

Gabby waved at her as Oliver smiled and winked.

This time both of them were left with smiles on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Oliver and Felicity :) Tell me if I should continue this story!

Next time Oliver saw Felicity he didn't expect her at all.

He was at work, it was Friday late afternoon.

Gabby was with Thea spending the night over at her favourite aunt and her boyfriend's house.

He was consumed in a reports he got from the financial department when he heard some voiced right outside of his office.

His head snapped up curious at what was going on.

He heard Martha, his assistant's voice, saying that he was busy and asked not to be interrupted.

He couldn't make up the other voice though, so he didn't know to whom it belonged to.

He stood up and walked around his desk ready to interfere when the door to his office opened and Felicity walked in.

She looked devastated. Her eyes were puffy and she was crying.

Oliver opened his mouth wanting to know what have happened when the blonde woman walked straight up to him and pressed her whole body against his while wrapping her arms around his waist.  
She was sobbing lightly into his chest.

Feeling her body trembling slightly broke his heart. He wrapped his hands around her tightly moving his hands over her back in a soothing way.

“Felicity.” He said her name ever so slowly and softly.

It made her cuddle into his chest even move not breaking her sobbing.

Martha walked in with her mouth opened ready to say something but when she saw two people wrapped in a tight embrace she stopped.

Oliver looked at her and nodded letting her know everything was fine.

He mouthed 'close the door' and she did not interrupting them again.

They were standing there in the middle of his office holding to each other like their lives depend on it.

One of Oliver's hand moved to her head and he gently stroke her blonde curly hair that she let loose that day.

After he felt her calming down a little bit he let out a deep breath still feeling an uncomfortable pain in his chest.

“Felicity.” He said her name gently.

His lips were right above her ear.

“Can you tell me what happened? What made you so upset?” He asked.

She held him for a moment longer and then she gently pulled back away from him but not far away as she was still holding him by his waist.

“I ruined your shirt.” She said her voice hoarse.

Yeah his white shirt was has black spots from her mascara but it's like he cared about that.

“I doesn't matter. I care about your well being right now. Tell me what happened?” He looked at her.

She raised her eyes and that look she had....Oliver never felt so affected by how someone felt as he did in that moment.

The only person that could do that to him, was his daughter, and somehow still this feeling was totally different.

It was like someone was ripping a part of him, he didn't like this feeling at all.

He was also a little bit concerned and surprised how deeply he felt for the blonde woman standing right in front of him. The feeling that scared and excited him at the same time.

“He pulled off.” She said her voice on a verge of breaking once again.

At first Oliver didn't know what she meant but then it clicked. Investor.

Then he knew what it all was about. Felicity was crying because her dreams were crushing down and she felt like that was it.

Oliver's grip tighten a little bit as he felt slightly mad at the guy that pulled something like that on her.

But then his business man persona appeared.

“Did he say why?” 

Felicity shook her head. “He called me and said he is not able to support my business anymore which is a total bullshit.” She winced.

Oliver waited for her explanation.

“I did some digging you know, I wanted to be sure that what he was saying was true. And it wasn't.”

She untangled one of her hands from his shirt and run it down her face.

She looked tired, so tired.

“His company is doing fine, more than fine and he could still invest in my project. He just refused to do that.”

Oliver felt like Felicity knew the reason why but at the moment she opened her mouth tears started to run down her cheeks again.

“I am sorry.” She said through tears.

Oliver's heart clenched and then he pulled her in a tight grip.

“Shh...I've got you Felicity, it's gonna be alright.” He whispered into her ear.

She felt her relax a little bit. Her breaths even out. Her head was doing that small movement against his chest.

This felt so right.

“Lets sit down.” He pulled back and grabbed her hand.

He lead her to the couch and they sat down.

Oliver never let go of her hand as they sat so closely their knees were brushing each other off.

“Do you want something to drink?” He asked and then made a decision for her. “I will make you a tea alright? It will help you calm down.” 

Felicity didn't have it in herself to tell him that tea would not solve his problems but she knew he just wanted to help so she nodded.

Oliver stood and walked out of his office asking Martha for a tea and water.

After few seconds he was back sitting next to Felicity and holding her hand.

“Alright so did you find out anything?” 

“I did.” She said. “Well actually it was Sara that found out by luck. She overheard conversation between the head of our kindergarten and my investor and before you ask it was him for sure because I don't think there is a lot of people called Mark Welsh in this town.”

“Your investor was Mark Welsh?” Oliver asked not hiding his disgust for the man.

“I know.” Felicity admitted biting her lip. “He is a sleazebag, he tried to get into my pants saying I could get more money.” Felicity cringed at the thought of that.

Oliver felt his blood boil in his veins. He hated that guy and run know he wanted to beat that jerk's face.

He squeezed her hand tighter.

“Hey, I didn't do it.” She said that feeling like she had to assure him.

“I never thought you would.” He said looking her straight into eyes.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

Martha came in carrying tray with tea and water.

She settled them down and smiled at Felicity.

And then left the room without a word.

Felicity looked at Oliver.

“He still agreed to help me probably hoping that he would get something aftermath.” Felicity sighed. “I didn't want to have his involvement but I was running out of options back then.” Felicity closed her eyes. “Every single company turned be down saying my idea was crazy and it would never work out.” She opened her eyes and looked at him. “I even tried at your company.” She said shyly.

“What?” Oliver narrowed his eyebrows. “That matter has never been brought to me.”

Felicity shrugged. “I don't know what happened. I got a phone call saying that you won't be able to support my project.”

Now Oliver was really mad. Honestly maybe her idea wasn't the most sane and safe. A lot of people would fought him on it but he had a right to at least look at it, to get familiar with it and make a decision on his own.

“Oliver.” Felicity said quietly. “I know this face, you are mad.” She grabbed his hand with both of his. “Don't be okay? I know my idea...it's slightly risky and they probably made decision that was best for your company.”

Oliver shook his head. “They don't get to decide on matters like that. I will have a word with whoever is responsible for this.” He said sternly.

Knowing there was ni point in arguing with him Felicity wanted to let one more thing straight. “I hope you know that I didn't become your friend just to get close to you and ask your for money or make whoever made that decision change their mind.”

Oliver tilted his head and smiled. “If you wanted to ask me for money I think you would have donw it by now.” He said easily. “And Felicity, mostly I don't think you are a bad person.”

Felicity blushed and bit the inside of her cheek.

“But by the record if you asked me for money I would give them to you.” He said seriously.

Felicity gasped and then not knowing what to do she hit his arm. “Oliver!”

Oliver grinned at her. “My money, my company, I can do with both whatever I want.”

Felicity smiled and shook her head. “You are insane.”

He would keep being insane his whole life if it meant seeing her smile like that.

“Anyway I didn't tell you the whole story.” Felicity was much calmer.

“Drink your tea.” He told her.

She picked up the cup and took a cautious sip. The tea wasn't burning hot anymore so she took another one.

She wasn't sure what was in that tea and what flavor it was but it really calmed her down.

“Better?” Oliver asked watching her carefully.

“Better, thank you.” She smiled at him.

“Now tell me the rest of the story.”

“Am I not stopping you from work? Oh God I haven't even thought about it. I am such a selfish person. You are probably busy and I rushed here like some desperate woman...”

“Felicity.” Oliver cut her in like he always did. “It's nothing that can't wait. Carry on please.”

She felt a little bit hesitant for a moment but she finally agreed.

“So after Sara heard their conversation she came to me. She told me everything and I was fuming. I knew then that she had to do something with that. Honestly I won't be surprised if she slept with him. “ Felicity grimaced. “Those woman who don't respect themselves enough to sleep around to get what they want.”

Oliver cleared his throat and by the look on his face it was obvious Felicity his some sore topic.

“Sorry.” She said quickly.

“It was long time ago, I am not that guy anymore, using woman for my own pleasure.”

Felicity's cheek turned red. Just the thought of Oliver and...it made her ache in the place that she shouldn't ache and it made her skin feel warmer.

She turned away and cleared her throat. She had to pull herself together or she was going to do something like jumping him.

“Did you confront her?” He said changing the subject.

“I did, oh hell I did.” The fire appeared back in her eyes. “I don't think I ever yelled so much in my life. I was so pissed. Of course she admitted to going behind my back and sabotaging my project. She said she knew I was going to quit and probably take half of children with me and she couldn't let that happen so we fought really hard and I quit my job.”

Oliver took a deep breath. 

“Yeah.” Felicity said slumping on to the couch. “I think my day couldn't go any worse.” She said sadly. She looked at Oliver. “And how was yours?”

He laughed, out loud and it made her smile.

This made this whole messed up situation a little bit better.

“We will deal with this Felicity, one step at the time.” Oliver said more seriously.

“We?” Felicity asked quietly.

“Of course, I am not gonna leave you in this alone.” He said that like it was the simplest and most obvious thing in the world.

“You don't really have to do that.” She didn't want to make him feel obligate.

“No, I don;t.”

Her heart sank a little bit.

“But I want to, without a doubt.” He assured her.

Felicity blushed and they left it at that.

__

Felicity found herself in Oliver's penthouse not even an hour later.

If she wanted to give it a thought how it happened then honestly she was being put in the car and it was up for no discussion that he wasn't going to leave her alone tonight.

She agreed feeling the comfy leather under her head and the tiredness in her muscles that agreed with her it was better to just let it go.

Oliver was currently in the kitchen making his famous chicken cordon blue while Felicity was in bathroom using shower.

She should feel strange using shower in a house of a man that became her close friend and to whom she felt extremely attracted to.

But somehow it didn't feel like that. What she felt was peace and sort kind of 'I belong here' feeling.

She took the shower and put on the t-shirt that Oliver offered to her.

She felt a little bit shy coming out just in that but the shorts she tried on fell down and her dress made her skin itch.

In that moment Felicity felt like she should be at her own house putting on her pyjamas, turning on Tv and watching some shows while eating mint chocolate ice cream.

But then she opened the door and her nose was immediately filled with amazing smell coming from the kitchen.

Not even thinking she followed it.

She came into the dining room and saw a table set for two.

There was a candle two glasses and a bottle of wine.

The food was already there.

It all looked like from movie and it all felt oddly romantic.

Suddenly Felicity's or actually it was Oliver's t-shirt became too short and trying to make it longer she tugged on it.

“Hey.” She heard Oliver's voice.

He changed from his suit as well. Now he was wearing sweats and some plain white t-shirt surprisingly she was wearing white as well.

Not to make all the moment too tensed she looked him up and down.

“Were you trying to match me?” She teased.

Oliver laughed. “I guess I did although you look in that t-shirt much better than I do.” He said and winked at her.

Felicity smiled feeling her cheeks reddening but for the first time she didn't mind it.

She smiled even wider at him.

“Please sit.” He said pulling the chair for her.

“Thank you.” She said while sitting down. “Everything looks so delicious and it smells amazing.” She said already devouring the food with her eyes.

Oliver poured her and himself a glass of red wine.

“I guess this is 'for the future'.” She said raising her glass up.

Oliver grinned at her as he sat down and raised his glass as well.

“Told you it would be a very worthy knowledge.” He winked at her.

“What are w toasting to?” She asked.

Oliver thought for a second.

There was a lot of things he was very grateful right now and he wanted to celebrate. One of them was a very cute blonde woman sitting across from him.

“For everything working out.” He said looking her straight into eyes.

Somehow Felicity felt like he wasn't only talking about her work and her kindergarten. She felt it was about something more as well.

“To working it out.” She said softly lightly clicking her glass against his.

He smiled and they drank the wine.

It was good, better than hers.

She looked at the food.

“Can I?” She asked feeling her stomach growl.

“Help yourself.” Oliver said watching her.

They shared a meal, they talked and drunk he whole bottle.

For those few precious moments Felicity forgot about her problems.

She was there with Oliver and he was making everything so much better.

He told her how Gabby was harassing him so she could come over to Felicity and play with her. How the little girl mentioned her every single day. How much she missed her.

“Oliver.” Felicity said feeling a little but tipsy and tired. 

“I know.” He could read it in her eyes, she didn't even have to say it. “I might be making mistake by letting her be so close to you but that's the risk I am willing to take.” He said sure of himself. “Gabby didn't really have a chance to meet her mother and I know she has been missing one. My mom and sister could only do so much but then when you appeared in her life everything's changed. She opened up more, she started to listen to me.” Felicity chuckled at that. “A little bit more.” Oliver added with a smile. “She is just a five year old girl enjoying her life and that is all I ever wanted for her and honestly you said that you would never used me for my money but I feel like I have used you for my daughter.” Oliver licked his lips. “She is just so happy when she is around you.”

Felicity reached her hand out and he accepted it.

This time their fingers interlocked together and this hold was much more different then the one in Oliver's office.

“You haven't made me done anything I didn't want to do. You didn't use me because I know what I was doing. And I did that and I am so happy that I get to meet you.” She smiled at him. “I love spending time with you and Gabby.” 

Oliver's heart filled with warmth. He wanted nothing more than to throw everything away from the table and have her right there right then.

The second he saw her in his t-shirt he had those vivid images of her spread widely for him.

He felt him getting harder and harder while his skin burnt with need.

He took a deep breath trying to control himself.

He was a second from making that move when Felicity yawned, really loudly.

She closed her mouth as her eyes widen. “I am sorry, so sorry.”

Oliver shook his head chuckling. “Don't be, you had a hard day it's okay to be tired. “ He told her fondly.

“I should get going.” She wanted to stand up but he was holding her hand tightly.

“What you should do it stay.” He said his voice low and firm.

“What?” Felicity raised her eyebrows.

She couldn't possible stay here, could she?

“It's late, you are tired, we both drunk and I don't feel comfortable sending you home in a cab, so stay please.” He was really pleading her.

She wasn't sure it was a good, she didn't even know where they were standing honestly because something was shifting between them.

But when he was looking at her like that she couldn't find it in herself to say no.

“Okay.” She said softly.

“Okay?” He looked at her looking for some kind of regret.

“Okay.” She smiled at him.

Oliver nodded visibly relaxing.

He stood up. “Let me clean up real quick.” Felicity wanted to open her mouth and offer help but he beat her to it.

He wasn't sure where it came from but he leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Just stay here.” He whispered taking the dirty dishes with him and leaving quite shocked Felicity alone.

When Oliver was back few minutes later he was welcomed by Felicity's light snoring.

She fell asleep on a chair.

He smiled to himself as he picked her up.

She curled to him a little bit as she mumbled something in her sleep.

Oliver walked upstairs. He looked around thinking which room she should put her in. They had two guest bedrooms but somehow that didn't feel right.

He made a turn and walked to his bedroom.

He gently put her down on the bed and covered her with bed spread.

He carefully put a strand of her hair away from her face.

She nuzzled her nose into the pillow.

His finger lingered on her cheek.

“You are so beautiful.” He whispered as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. “Goodnight Felicity.” He said quietly.

He straighten up and took a last look at her and then turned around to leave the room.

No matter how much he wanted to, he was not going to sleep in the same bed as her.

When he was in the hall he reached for his phone from his pocket.

He dialed a number.

“Hey. I know it's late but I need a favour from you.”

He said to the person on the other side of line.

He smiled hearing the response.

And that smile stayed on his face for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

When Felicity woke up a little bit confused as where she was. She looked around the room and noticed Oliver's suit jacket hanging at the back of the chair.

She was in his bedroom. Suddenly everything became crystal clear.

They had a dinner together, it was nice to talk and laugh with Oliver. She wanted to get back home but he didn't let her. She fell asleep on a chair and he had to carry her upstairs.

But since she has slept in his bed, where did he sleep? And where was Oliver right now?

Getting out of the bed Felicity saw her glasses folded at the bedside cabinet.

She put it on and made her way out of the room.

She was immediately hit by an amazing aroma of coffee.

She walked downstairs.

“Oliver?” She asked peeking into the kitchen.

“Hey, you are awake.” He smiled at her as he was flipping what she thought was an omelet. 

“And you are making a breakfast.” She said leaning against the counter top.

“Yeah. I hope you like omelets.” He said looking at her.

“First a dinner and now breakfast. Oliver don't you think we are moving too fast?” She said joking. 

This was probably the first time that she let something like that slip from her lips so easily. 

He chuckled turning the cooker off. 

“If you wanted to impress me, you already did it with that chicken.”

She lightly cocked her head as she watched him move.

He was so carefree and relaxed and his movements were so effortless.

“You haven't seen everything yet Felicity.” He winked at her.

“And yes I love omelets.” She said as she made her way to the table.

“How did you sleep?” He asked putting a plate and a cup with fresh coffee right in front of her.

She had to admit that she loved the way he was taking care of her. It made her feel things that she hasn't for a very long time. She started to remember how it was when someone really cared about you.

“Amazingly actually although I have a question.” She said while Oliver took a seat opposite to hers.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Why you put me in your room? And where were you sleeping?” Felicity looked at him.

Oliver opened his mouth to say something when the door to the apartment opened and he heard two pairs of foot.

“Dad!” Gabby yelled as the sounds of running echoed in the flat.

“Here.” He said not taking his eyes off of Felicity.

The steps became louder and then his little girl appeared with her aunt not far behind her.

“Oh...we didn't know you had a company.” Thea said her glance moving between Oliver and Felicity.

The blonde woman tensed a little bit as she was being watched. She knew exactly how it all looked especially since she was here in Oliver's clothes eating breakfast.

“Actually scratch that I could have guessed that after your phone call.” Thea said tilting her head. “So I am Thea and you must be the famous Felicity.”

For the first time young brunette smiled and Felicity relaxed a little bit feeling like some weight has been taking away from her shoulders.

Thea's smile was genuine and it made Felicity a little bit calmer.

“Did you and Felicity had sleep over?” She teased both of them.

Felicity looked down at her plate knowing she was blushing furiously.

“Thea.” Oliver said his sister's name like he was warning her not to push the boundaries.

“You had sleep over?” Gabby's head jerked up.

She was holding to her favourite elephant toy.

By the look on the little girl's face it was obvious that she wasn't happy to hear that.

Suddenly tears came to her eyes.

“I wanted to have sleep over with Felicity too.” She said stamping her foot.

“Gabby.” Oliver started but his daughter interrupted him.

“I don't like you very much right now daddy.” She said turned around and run to her room.

Oliver sighed deeply.

“Did you have to drop her so early?” He asked his sister.

“Dear brother of mine it's almost 12, she wanted to come home and convince you to hang out with Miss Felicity.” Thea grinned. “Although I don't think she will have to do a lot of convincing.”

“Thea.” Oliver hissed.

“Nothing happened.” Felicity blurted out quickly. 

Thea looked at her raising her eyebrow.

“I know how this look.” Felicity stole a quick glance at Oliver. “But we are just friends, very good friends but that's it and yes I stayed the night and I might be wearing Oliver's t-shirt but it's cause it wouldn't be too comfortable to sleep in a dress and yes we slept here but in different beds I mean I slept in bed I am not sure where Oliver slept and I am Felicity by the way but you already know that.” Her cheeks redden even more but she was keeping her eye contact with Thea.

The other woman smiled widely. “You are adorable, I am not surprised Queen family likes you so much.” 

Oliver groaned. “Are you doing this on purpose?”

His sister grinned. “Yes.” She admitted shamelessly.

That made Felicity giggle a little bit.

Oliver looked at her and his eyes soften a little bit as she smiled at him. It was hard to stay in that annoyed mood when she was looking at him like that.

And that blush on her cheeks made him soften even more.

Thea was right Felicity was adorable but she was also a lot of other things.

“Maybe someone should check on Gabby?” Felicity said breaking the silence.

“Don't worry she will come around quicker than you think.” Oliver assured her.

“So how did you end up sleeping here?” Thea said sitting at the table and not letting go of the previous subject.

Felicity opened her mouth but Oliver grabbed her wrist. “Don't feel obligated to answer this question.” He said gently.

Thea snickered. 

“It's okay.” She said reaching for his hand and squeezing it. “I fell asleep on this chair. I had a really tough day and Oliver offered his support and comfort.” At the mention of Oliver's name Felicity's voice soften.

“I see...” Thea said sounding not truly convinced.

“Maybe I will go check with Gabby...if it's okay with you.” Felicity said feeling like she should leave the sibling alone.

She looked at Oliver asking for his permission.

“The last door on the left.” He told her.  
She nodded and then smiled at Thea as she asked to be excused.

When Oliver was left with Thea he knew there would be a lot of question asked.

“Just say it.” He said knowing his sister was biting her tongue.

“Okay are you really just friends? I mean she is really pretty.”

“Just cause she is pretty that means we can't be friends?” Oliver asked.

Thea smiled. “So you are admitting that you find her attractive.”

Oliver leaned back against the chair. “I never said I didn't.”

“So she has just fallen asleep and like a gentleman you put her in bed, tucked her in and walked away?” She sounded a little bit surprised.

“Yes that is exactly what happened.” Oliver said calmly.

“You know that Gabby likes her a lot, she mentioned her only about twenty times yesterday.”

The businessman smiled at that. 

“And she makes you smile. I like seeing you like that.” The brunette said warmly.

“Thank you and yes I like Felicity but for the first time in my life I also like the kind of relations I have with a woman and of course I find her attractive but I am trying to build a solid friendship first and then maybe...” He run his finger over his lower lip.

“Taking it slow, I understand.” Thea nodded. “Just want you to know in case that I approve.” She winked at him.

Oliver chuckled shaking his head. “Thank you.” He said honestly because the knowledge that his sister would support his future possible relationship made him want to have it even more.

They sat in silent when Felicity walked into the room with Gabby in her hands.

The little girl was turned away and Felicity had a funny look on her face, something between trying to stay serious but also being on a verge of holding her smile.

“So Gabby here is a little bit mad at as.”

At that the girl huffed loudly.

Felicity shook her head smiling a little bit. “Anyways we had a talk and we negotiated.”

She couldn't believe those words left her mouth. Did she really negotiate with a 5 years old? Well she did, kind of. 

“And what the little princess wants?” Oliver asked trying to sound serious.

Felicity heard Gabby's soft giggle. Her walls of being mortally offended were slowly breaking down.

“Well first it was a trip to the zoo.” Felicity said biting her lower lip. “But it's about hours drive one way and honestly I am not much of a zoo person. All those animals in cages.” Felicity looked at Gabby. “And then I came up with a fun fair. It's about 45 minutes drive from here, I think it will be more fun then zoo.” She bounced Gabby up and down.

The little girl giggled and then she turned to her father and her aunt.

“Let's go to the fun fair.” She said her face lighting up.

Oliver looked at his daughter and then at Felicity. They were both pleading him with their eyes. He knew that Gabby wanted to spend time with her favourite blonde but why that blonde wanted to go as well was quite a mystery for him.

“If you are busy Oliver we can go alone.” She said but her voice sounded like she was a little bit disappointed to even suggest that.

“No.” Gabby protested. “Daddy has to come too.” She wiggled out of Felicity's hands and the woman put her down.

She ran to her father and climbed on his laps.

“Daddy let's go.” She wrapped her little hands around his neck as she stared at him. 

“Do you know that I didn't like your behaviour earlier.” He scolded her a little bit.

Oliver loved his daughter with everything in him and he would do absolutely everything for her but she had to understand her behaviour and that sometimes it wasn't okay to act like that.

“You had sleep over with Felicity and didn't invite me.”

“Hey.” Thea chimed in. “I almost feel offended. We had a sleep over as well and it was fun.”

Gabby looked at her and nodded. “It was.” And then she turned to look at Felicity. “But Felicity is so pretty like an angel.”

Thea snorted but with a humor. “Now I do feel offended.”

Felicity laughed covering her mouth.

Oliver just chuckled as he looked at his daughter.

“Promise me you won't behave like that anymore. No storming off alright?”

Gabby thought for a second and then she nodded. “Promise daddy.”

Oliver sighed and then smiled. “So let's go to that fun fair.” 

“Yay!” Gabby yelled happily. She kissed her father and hugged him. “Love you daddy.”

“I love you too princess.” Oliver looked at Felicity and winked at her making her blush.  
He would never get tired of making her blush.

-

Soon they were in Oliver's car on their way to the fun fair.

This felt way too much like a typical family Saturday when people decides to do something fun together but somehow neither Felicity nor Oliver minded that.

“I am sorry if I tricked you into this.” Felicity siad turning her head to the side to look at Oliver.

“What do you mean?” Oliver asked a little bit surprised by her words.

“I just...maybe you had other plans or you just...” Why was she feeling insecure all of sudden was a mystery even to her.

“Felicity.” He interrupted her gently. 

He put his hand on her knee and squeezed it. 

“There is no other place I would rather be at right now.” He smiled at her.

She licked her lips and reached for his hand.

“Just to let you know...I heard what you told Thea and I feel the same way.” She locked their fingers that were resting on her knee. “I am really thankful for everything that you are doing for me and even if we know each other for a short time you are important to me.” 

Oliver rubbed his thumb over her hand as he listened to her with his heart and soul light.

It was nice knowing that someone felt the same way about you.

“Daddy are you going to kiss Felicity?” Gabby asked from the back seat.

Both of them let go of each other's hand at the same time and they shifted in their seats.

“You should worry more about what attraction you are going to visit first.” Felicity said looking at Gabby.

“The carousel with horses!” She said smiling widely. “And to that big castles where you can jump and jump and jump.” 

And just like that she started to talk about all the things she was going to ride and eat and see.

“Nice save.” Oliver whispered.

“You are welcome.” Felicity grinned at him.

Her hand missed his touch and she could see his fingers tapping against steering wheel as well. 

She stole a glance at him and saw him grinning.

_

They were walking hand to hand as Gabby was running slightly a head of them.

“Slow down princess.” Oliver yelled after her.

“I want to get a cotton candy.” She said making her way straight to the older man who was selling that kind of treats.

“I love cotton candy.” Felicity said quietly.

Oliver heard that but he didn't say anything.

They both caught up with Gabby who has already made her order.

“Make it too.” Oliver said and looked at Felicity.

She bit her lower lip but couldn't really hide her smile.

When Oliver handed her the pink sweet cloud she thanked him and didn't hesitate in putting a small amount of it in her mouth. 

She moaned quietly. “This is the best thing in fun fairs.” 

“So now I know the real reason why we are here. You wanted to come here not Gabby.” He teased her.

Felicity showed him her tongue and he just laughed.

He reached his hand for a cotton candy. Felicity messed with him as she pulled it away from him. He gave her what was supposed to be a stern look but she just laughed pushing the candy towards him. He ripped a piece of it and put in his mouth.

“It is really good.” 

“Told you.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“So where are we going now Gabs?” Oliver asked crouching down next to his daughter.

“To that princess' castle.” She said pointing at the large inflatable castle.

“Of course a place for every pretty princess.” Oliver picked her up.

“Felicity should live there too.” Gabby said enthusiastically.

“You think we should lock her in the castle?” The young man said joking.

“Yeeeeees!” Gabby raised her hands up in the air it was a little bit hard cause she had her cotton candy in one hand but it was already half eaten.

“Hey I don't want to be left in a big castle alone. I would get bored and I would miss you too much.” Felicity stroke Gabby's hair.  
“Daddy would be a prince and he would rescue you.” The little girl's eyes shone brightly as she got excited.

Oliver laughed. “What do you say Felicity? Will you let me be your prince charming?” He said looking at her.

At first it was an easy and cheerful look but then Felicity saw something deeper and much more meaningful in his eyes. They sparkled and she felt her usual blush coming to her cheeks.

“Will you ride a white horse?” Felicity asked tilting her head.

Oliver laughed once again this time it was a loud and very open laugh. Like he really didn't control himself.

He looked back at her, his eyes still sparkling. “For you I would even ride a donkey.”

Felicity laughed at that.

Gabby felt impatient with her father and her favourite blonde.

“Come one I want to jump in the castle.” She said asking to be put down.

Oliver let her go and she run to the queue.

“You can wait on the bench I will be back shortly.” 

“Okay.” Felicity nodded.

About ten minutes later Oliver was back.

From the bench they had perfect view of the castle and they could watch Gabby playing and jumping in it.

He sat next to her and looked at her empty stick.

“You ate all candy.” 

“I did.” She said proudly.

“You didn't share with your prince. That is very not royalty of you.”

Felicity looked down and shook her head while laughing.

She didn't remember when was the last time she has laughed so much.

“I told you this sweet thing is my weakness.” She shrugged.

“Red wines, cotton candies, every day I learn something new about you Miss Smoak.” He brushed his shoulder with hers.

“True. Yet you are still a real mystery to me.” She looked at him.

“That's not true.” He licked his lips. “You know things about me.”

She did know things. Actually through the time they have spent together she learnt a lot but she still felt like there was much more to Oliver Queen than he was showing.

“Yeah.” She didn't know exactly how to explain things to him.

“You can always ask me about whatever you want to know.” Oliver said with honesty in his voice.

Felicity looked at him. “Will you tell me about Gabby's mother?”

Oliver tensed a little bit at the mention of the person missing from Gabby's life.

“I...” He opened his mouth and then closed it.

Felicity reached for his hand. “It's okay if you don't want to or you are not ready.”

“It's not that.” He shook his head. “She died while giving birth there is not much to say. I loved her a lot she made me happy. We were supposed to get married but after Gabby was born and I don't just one second I am holding my daughter and the next one I hear someone screaming that she is crushing and they need me to leave.” Oliver took a sharp breath. “And next I know they come out to tell me she passed away. It happened so quickly, I was in shock and...”

Felicity grabbed his hand in between both of hers as she held to him tightly.

“I thought we had the whole life ahead of us but it all crumbled down. After that I took Gabby and we left for a while. When I get back I started to sleep around trying to heal the broken heart but it didn't help so I stopped grew up and here I am.” He smiled at her saddly.

“I am sorry.” She said the only things that came to her mind. “You turned out to be an amazing man and even a better father. I am sure she is proud of you, of both of you.”

Oliver looked at her. He was trying to tell her everything that he couldn't with his eyes and he felt like she understood him.

She smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder. 

They were still holding hands.

“Gabby is happy you know.” She said after a moment. “I know you worry that she never had mother figure but you really did a great job. I am a teacher and I have seen a lot and she, she is the happiest and healthiest she could be.”

Oliver rested his head against hers.

“That is because of you as well.” He said quietly.

“We are a quite good team.” She said just as softly.

“Yes we are.”

No more words needed to be said.  
They both felt it.

They were slowly but truthfully falling in love.

And there was no turning back.

They smiled. Because even in the toughest moments each other's company and support always brought smiles to their faces.

“Daddy. Felicity!” Gabby yelled jumping up and down.

“Hey princess. Are you having fun?” Oliver asked feeling Felicity taking her head away from his shoulder but never letting go of his hand.

“So much fun! But I want to go to on the horses.” She said pointing at the carousel.

“Let's go there then.” Oliver said standing up.

Gabby got out of the castle and run to them. “Felicity will you ride with me?” She asked.

“Of course.” She answered without hesitation.

They made their way to another attraction.

And then to another.

With every hour their day getting better.

What they were obvious to was that the whole time they were holding hands and even if they had to let go of each other somehow later their fingers always found their way back.

Maybe they didn't notice because it felt so natural.

All that matter was Gabby being happy and a smile that didn't leave her face even for a second.

Yes, it was a good day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit shorter but I hope it's still interesting :)

After their great day at the fun fair Felicity finally got Oliver's phone number so she wouldn't have to call his office when she needed something.

It surprised her a little bit to see Oliver's number and his photo on her screen in the morning few days later but she picked it up with a smile on her face.

“Hello Oliver.” She greeted him.

“Gabby's been crying all morning.” He said slightly out of breath.

“Oh?” Felicity wasn't sure why he was even telling her that.

“She found out, thanks to my amazing sister, that you are not working at the kindergarten anymore.” He said and then she heard a muffled voice from distance.

“Hi Felicity.” It was Thea.

“Say hi to your sister.” Felicity said back.

“No, she doesn't deserve a hi.” He said grumpy.

Felicity chuckled lightly. “Aren't you overreacting a little bit?”

“Felicity, all morning, she is crying non stop and she refuses to go there ever again.” Oliver seemed really tired and worn out.

“I am sorry.” She said honestly. She could only imagine how it was to raise a 5 years old.

She heard a heavy sigh. “It's not your fault. I am sorry for taking it out on you.”

She felt her heart skip a beat at how apologetic he sounded. “Oliver you didn't take it out on me. You called because I suppose you need help.”

“More of a miracle.” He joked.

Felicity grinned.

“And now my amazing sister told Gabby that she might spend day with you if she asked nicely and she doesn't want to stop begging.”

“Well that is a thought.” 

“What?” Oliver asked not fully understanding what Felicity meant.

“I mean you could bring her to my place.”

“Felicity.” He said her name like he always did when he wasn't sure of her idea.

“I am home Oliver, I am a teacher, I have spent time with her before.” She started to explain.

“I am not worried that something might happen. I trust you completely.” He paused for a second. “I just don't think I should allow my 5 years old daughter have whatever she wants.”  
Felicity didn't say anything because truly he was right he shouldn't just give her whatever she wanted but to be honest Felicity liked Gabby a lot and now that she was temporary unemployed she just missed having kids around.

“So?” She asked when the silence was taking longer and longer.

She heard Oliver's voice from a distance and a short chat before he was back on the other line.

“I will be at your place in 10, okay?” He said and by his voice she knew he just gave up.

“I will be waiting.” She said shortly.

“Bye.” Oliver said and hung up.

Felicity started to get ready. She walked to her kitchen to make fresh coffee. She put her phone on the counter and turned away from it.

Then it rang. She was sure it was Oliver again so without even looking at it she reached for it and answered.

“What did you forget?” She asked teasingly.

“Hello, is this Felicity Smoak?” A strange voice asked.

Felicity straighten up as she looked at the screen on her phone, indeed the number was unknown.

“Yes that's her.” She said.

“Hi. I know that it might sound strange but I have heard that you were going to open your own business, a kindergarten precisely and you were looking for investors.”

Felicity was so stunned she didn't know what to say. It was probably first in her life as usually she had more than few words to say.

“Hello? Are you still there?” The voice asked once again.

“I am here.” She said stammering a little bit.

“I know this is all sudden and simply weird but I am a normal businessman.”

Felicity stayed silent.

“Look I will send you a message with a time and place to meet so we will be able to talk some more, is that fine?” 

Not able to say anything else Felicity let out a soft. “Okay.”

“Great.” The voice sounded happy and satisfied. “I will speak to you soon.”

And with that the line went dead.

That was the strangers phone call that Felicity has ever got and even if that meant gaining an investor, she wasn't sure it was a good call.

She didn't have much time to think it over because the knocking on the door filled the room.

“Coming!” She yelled and on her way to the door she turned the tv on and chose some cartoon channel. 

She opened them and was greeted by a happy little girl and her slightly more grumpy father.

“Felicity.” Gabby said as she immediately stepped inside.

The blonde woman bent down and let the girl kiss her cheek. 

“How are you doing?” She asked with a smile on her face.

“I am good, how are you?” Gabby wrapped her hands around Felicity's neck.

“I am great. Can you go to the living room? I turned the tv on for you.” She said.

Gabby nodded and run to the space with television.

Felicity stood up and looked at Oliver.

“Do you want some coffee before you go?” She asked leaning against the door.

Oliver was still standing outside of her flat.

“Can I say hi first?” He asked softly.

“Of course.” Felicity grinned lightly.

He stepped inside and leaned towards her.

When his lips were almost touching her skin he whispered. “Hi.” And then kissed her cheek, lingering there for a moment.

“Hey.” Felicity said smiling at him. “So coffee?” She asked closing the door.

“Yes please.” He said following her to the kitchen.

While making his way there he looked at Gabby who was totally consumed by the cartoon about some ponies.

“Sometimes I think I should get an award for the worst father.” He said joking.

Felicity chuckled. “Oliver you are not that bad.”

He raised his eyebrow when she turned around to look at him.

“You are not bad at all.” She winked at him.

He just shook his head.

“I let my daughter do almost anything she wants and soon she will just threaten me to get something.”

“Isn't she already doing something?” Felicity teased as she poured coffee for herself and him.

“Ha, ha very funny.” Oliver said dryly.

Felicity took the cup and put in in front of him. “You are seriously overreacting. She is not asking for anything bad, she just prefers to stay with me because she got used to me and honestly that's normal, well not quite normal normal but it's not so abnormal for a kid to like their teacher.”

Oliver cocked his head as he listened to her. He had both of his eyebrows raised like he wasn't sure even she believed her own words.

“And it's not like we won't do anything. A teacher remember?” She said pointing at herself. “We will not only play but also learn today.” She said proudly.

“Shouldn't I like maybe pay you for this?” Oliver asked but in his voice you could hear how uncertain he was of his own words.

“Oliver.” Felicity said a little bit irritated. “Yes I am unemployed at the moment but I don't need money, I have savings and honestly you think I would take money from you? Any money?” She asked a little bit hurt.

“No.” He said shaking his head. “I know you won't take them so that's why I thought...” He stopped and bit his lower lip.

Felicity saw the change in his posture. He became much more tensed and nervous.

“You thought what?” She asked.

“Would you like maybe....if you want....”

“I thought I was the one talking in sentence fragments.” She smiled at him while messing around a little bit.

Oliver chuckled lightly as he looked down for a brief moment before he focused his gaze back on her.

“Felicity would you like to have dinner with me?” He asked his voice getting deeper.

She caught her breath as a blush spread on her cheeks.

“I love this blush.” Oliver said not taking his eyes off of her as he stepped closer to her. 

It made her turn even more pink.

Oliver put his hand on her cheek as he made her look at him.

Their eyes like always had a conversation on their own as their bodies gravitated towards each other.

She was mesmerized by the blueness of his eyes. They were staring at each other their faces getting closer and closer. Their breaths almost mingling as one.

Felicity closed her eyes waiting to finally feel his lips on hers. She could feel his breath and she knew she was only one tilt of head away from him.

When she was ready to close the gap between them a sound of two feet tapping against the floor broke their moment.

“Daddy, you are still here?” Gabby said standing a feet away from them surprised to see her father.

Felicity took a step back from Oliver as she cleared her throat.

“Yeah, I am still here.” He said looking at his daughter and smiling. There was something missing in his smile but Felicity decided to not point that out.

“Will you come to watch tv with me?” She asked her eyes big and pleading.

“No baby girl, I am finishing my talk and coffee and I need to head to work.” Oliver admitted and there was a little bit of saddness or maybe regret, in his voice, that he couldn't stay with his daughter.

“Felicity will you come? It's boring alone.” Gabby pouted.

Felicity laughed. “In a minute okay? I will sit with you and we will watch some disney movie.”

“Yesss!” Gabby raised her hands up and clapped.

Being satisfied she turned around and went back to the living room.

When Oliver and Felicity were left alone you could feel the change in the air and a slight change between them as well.

“Yes.” Felicity said breaking the silence.

Oliver looked at her like he didn't understand at first. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it shortly after.

“I will have dinner with you.” She smiled at him clarifying what she meant before.

“That's....amazing.” Oliver said letting out a breath.

Felicity giggled. “Whenever you want Oliver I am free.”

He raised his eyebrow chuckling. “That eager?”

“I didn't say today, although I wouldn't say no.” She said biting her lower lip.

Oliver smiled even wider. “I would like that but I was actually thinking Firday. My my mother is taking Gabby for weekend so no interruptions.” He said.

For the first time in her life Felicity saw Oliver Queen blush. He looked truly adorable.

“Okay. Friday it is.” She nodded as an agreement.

Oliver didn't know what to say so he reached his hand out and asked her to take it.

She did squeezing it.

“You won't regret that date.” He said softly.

“Oh so it is a date?” She said wiggling her eyebrows.

“You know the implication of dinner...” Oliver rushed to explain but he was cut by Felicity's giggle.

“I was just messing with you.” She said between laughs. “It is a date.”

“Good.” He smiled at her. “I have to go unfortunately the work can't wait any longer.” He sighed not letting go of her hand.

“It's good at least one of us has job.” Felicity joked.

Oliver looked at her and grinned.

He let go of her hand and turned around to make his way towards the front door.

“Oh Oliver I would forgot.” Felicity said hitting her forehead lightly.

“What is it?” He said turning to look at her.

“I had a strange phone call today. It was an unknown number. The man said that he knew about my kindergarten project and he was interested in investing in it.” She wrinkled her nose. “Just he didn't even say his name and I was so stunned I didn't even ask. He said he will sent me a place and time when we could meet and talk more.”

“Well it is good that someone reached to you. Slightly strange that he didn't introduce himself.” 

“I know right.” Felicity bit the corner of her mouth. “I don't know if I should go.”

“Are you afraid to go alone?” Oliver asked his eyebrows narrowing.

“A little bit. But then I guess someone wouldn't make so much effort to hurt me.” She sighed.

“Do you want me to go with you?” He suggested and it seemed it was an honest offer.

“I don't know when it's going to be and I don't want to interrupt your work. I mean as long as it will be some public place I will be fine.” She said sending him a small smile.

“Alright.” Oliver nodded. “But if you change your mind or if something will seem suspicious just give me a call okay?” His look got harder as he stared right at her.

“Okay.” She put her lips in a firm line.

He looked at her for a moment longer and then he turned his head away.

“Gabby!” Oliver yelled. “I am leaving.”

The little girl run to him and he picked her up.

“Bye bye daddy.” The girl said smacking his cheek loudly.

“Be good to Felicity okay.” He warned his daughter.

“Of course.” The girl smiled.

He let go of her and looked at Felicity.

“I will call you.”

She wasn't sure why he said that or why it made her heart race a little bit faster or how that promise probably meant more than it should.

“Okay.” She nodded.

He smiled and opened the door.

“Have fun girls.” He winked at them and then left.

Leaving his daughter in eager mood to watch some movie and Felicity totally on cloud nine.

She was going on a date with Oliver.

Finally.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day after Felicity got that strange phone call, she got a text message with a meeting request for Friday at noon. This time the mysterious man signed himself as Tommy.

Felicity didn’t know anyone by that name but she was glad she at least got that.

Friday came faster than she expected.

And now she had not only a date to look forward but also a business meeting that she hoped would end in her gaining a new investor.

She put on her best business dress and texted Oliver that she was leaving for the lunch.

She let him know where she was going just in case something happened.

She didn’t have a bad feeling about the meeting but still she felt better knowing that someone was aware of her location.

Oliver sent her text back wishing good luck.

She smiled at that and left her home.

She took a cab and made her way to the little cafe.

She has never been there before but still the name was pretty familiar to her.

The cab took her to the right place. When she walked inside she could straight away smell the nice scent of fresh coffee and juice.

She looked around not really sure as who should she be looking for but then a man stood up and walked to her.

He had dark hair and he was pretty handsome.

“You are Felicity Smoak.” He asked with a smile on his face.

“Yes. And you are Tommy…” She hesitant not knowing his last name.

“Merlyn. Tommy Merlyn.” He smiled even brighter as he stretched his hand out.

Something in Felicity’s brain clicked like she had heard that name before but she didn’t know where.

She pushed that thought away and squeezed his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you.” She said finally smiling back at him.

“Please let’s sit.” He said pointing at the table he was sitting at few moments ago.

She followed him and sat at the opposite seat to him. One chair was left unoccupied.

The waiter came up to them.

“Do you want anything?” Tommy asked.

“Just coffee will be good.” Felicity said.

Tommy looked at the man and asked for two coffees.

“I have to admit you surprised me with your phone call Mr. Merlyn.”

“Tommy.” He corrected her. “And I am sorry I was so mysterious about it all. I hope I didn’t scare you.” 

Felicity laughed. “A little bit. I considered bringing a friend with me.”

Tommy raised his eyebrow. “Is that so?”

Something in the way he was looking at her was telling her there was something more to those three words he just said.

“Can you just explain…everything to me?”

“Well I am a businessman. I have my own nightclub and restaurant and…” He looked around.

“This is yours too?” Felicity’s eyes widen a little bit.

In that moment the waiter brought coffee.

“Here you go Mr. Merlyn.” He said serving them both.

“Thank you.” Tommy said smiling at his worker. 

He took a sip of his coffee. “Yes this place is mine too. I also have a spa.” 

“Okay, okay.” Felicity raised one of her hands. “You own a lot of places but kindergarten? I don’t think that is your cup of tea….or coffee.” She said looking down at the cup.

Tommy laughed shaking his head. “I can see why he likes you so much.” 

Felicity’s head snapped up. “What?” She asked confused.

Like on cue she felt him getting inside.

At this point it was getting ridiculous at how well she could feel his presence.

What the hell was happening?

He walked up to their table.

“Sorry I am late.” Oliver said and sat down at the free seat.

Felicity was watching him carefully. The look on her face was hard to read. She was confused for sure but slowly all the puzzles started to fit.

“What are you doing here?” She prefer to ask before she started accusing him of anything.

Oliver was calm and collected what made her even more suspicious.

“I will explain everything but you need to promise to stay here and listen to me.” He said looking at her.

Yeah well that was something she could do or at least she thought so. She nodded lightly.

He reached for her and and squeezed it.

“Promise me.” He asked.

Felicity licked her lips and then nodded once again. “I promise.”

“This is Tommy.” Oliver said looking at other man. “He is my best friend.”

Now she knew why his name and his face sounded and seemed so familiar. How could she be so stupid?

She took her hand away from Oliver and she felt his take a breath.

His eyes reminded her that she promised to listen.

She stayed quiet.

“I asked him to do it. To call you and to meet up with you offering his help.”

It was all coming together so nicely. She didn’t even need to hear the rest to put all the pieces into one.

She turned her head looking away from him.

“You needed help Felicity and I didn’t know any other way to do it, to help you.” His voice was soft and honest but somehow it still irritated her how he treated her.

“So just to be clear.” She spoke up. “It’s not even Tommy investing but it’s you, it’s your money behind his face.” She looked at Oliver and he saw the hurt in her eyes.

He closed his eyes. “Yes.” He said quietly.

She left out a humorless chuckle as she shook her head. She crossed her arms biting her lower lip.

“I can’t believe it.” She said her lip trembling.

She felt so stupid. She felt betrayed and humiliated.

“Felicity…” Oliver opened his eyes and reached for her.

“No.” She pushed her body away from him while shaking her head. 

“You would never accept my money and you need them. I wanted to help. I still want to help you.”

She was still not looking at him.

“I found out why they rejected your offer.”

It made her look at him but the way she was looking at him didn’t make him feel better.

“Your idea was crazy and out of this mind and it would probably cause my company a lot of troubles and they knew that if they send it to me I would say yes to it.” He shrugged. “They were afraid for the company, that was it.”

“Guys I think I should leave you alone…it was nice to meet you.” Tommy was about to stand up.

“No.” Felicity beat him to that. 

She stood up. “You can stay I am leaving.” She said just looking at him. “And thank you for your offer but I am not interested.” She said ignoring Oliver and walking out.

Just like she thought she managed to take few steps when she heard her name.

“Felicity. Felicity! Come on stop please.” 

She didn’t dream about it.

That man not only pissed her but he hurt her a lot.

So she kept walking.

“Felicity!” She heard his frustrated yell.

Before she could react she was being pushed against some wall in the alley.

Some people looked weirdly at them but it seemed that Oliver didn’t care about that.

He was holding her against the wall by his body pressed into hers.

“Oliver.” She said warily. “Let me go.” She didn’t want to make a scene but that man, she really didn’t want to be near him right in that moment.

“No until you let me explain.” He breathed out.

She was looking at his chest. 

“I am pretty sure you said everything you wanted and it still doesn’t change anything.” 

“Why are you being so difficult? He huffed out.

Felicity couldn’t help but laugh at that. She looked up at him. “I am being pissed, very pissed because you did something that I never thought you would behind my back. So really back off Oliver.” She poked his chest.

It wasn’t a hard gesture but Oliver stepped back. It was probably more his words pushing him away than her strength.

She walked out of the alley and turned to looked at him.

“Oh and if you didn’t guess that by now our date…is not happening. Goodbye.” 

She walked away from him and this time he didn’t stop.

Oliver was looking at the empty spot she left after herself when another person approached him.

“I told you, you will get yourself in trouble man.” Tommy clapped him on the shoulder.

“I thought…well hoped she would understand.” Oliver sighed heavily.

“Well I must admit you got yourself one with her own mind and pretty stubborn.” Tommy chuckled. “I don’t believe you are going to give up on that date?” 

Oliver looked at his best friend who was grinning widely. 

He shook his head as he turned his gaze towards the street ahead of him.

"No. I am not gonna give up on her.” He said firmly.

And he wasn’t going to, no matter how much it would cost him to get her to forgive him.

When Felicity got back home she had calmed down a little bit.

She couldn’t believe how naive she was but she wasn’t going to let that get to her.

No pitty party, no crying…well maybe only mint chocolate ice cream because she felt a little bit sad and disappointed and she definitely deserved it.

She sat on her couch and turned the tv on. The more she watched it the sadder she felt because she knew that at exactly this time she was supposed to be getting ready for her date. A date she couldn’t wait for but now it was all ruined.

She let a tear fell down her cheek. No sobbing no crying just one tear because she was allowed to do that.

She believed in Oliver. She believed he truly care about her and he wanted more and she liked Gabby, she liked her so much and she allowed herself to hope for more but at that moment she felt like it was all gone.

She wiped that tear and knocking filled the room.

She turned her head and looked at the door.

Who could that be? She didn’t expect anyone.

That reminded her about Sara. She should call her soon.

The knock was heard once again.

“I am coming.” She yelled.

She walked to the door and opened it.

She couldn’t be more surprised to see Oliver at the other side.

“Hi.” He said looking truly uncertainly.

She just gaped at him not saying a word.

He was wearing dark jeans and a burgund shirt with his sleeves rolled up.

He looked very handsome but she would never allow that to cloud her judgment, or her current judgment. 

“I know you don’t want to see me.” He said licking his lips.

“I am really tempt to slam the door in your face right now.” Felicity said as she crossed her arms.

“I am aware I am the last person you want to see right now trust me but…” He gazed down and it looked like he was nervous. “We were supposed to have a date tonight and…” He looked up at her. “I really wanted to have that date Felicity.” He whispered. “You can hate me afterwards and I promise if you ask me to leave you alone I will but please give me this one chance.”

Felicity looked away biting her lower lip. She was battling with herself whether she should give him chance.

She wanted too, or actually a part of her wanted but then on the other side he really hurt her and she wasn’t sure if she could give him what he asked for.

“Please.” He said once again and his voice was so soft and hopeful.

Felicity sighed and closed her eyes. 

This wasn’t a good idea she knew it.

“I am not really in the date outfit.” She answered not entirely giving him the joy of hearing yes.

Despite that Oliver still smiled. He once again felt a sparkle of hope for them.

“It’s not needed. You just have to take few things with you.” He said while still smiling.

“What?” Felicity asked arching her eyebrow.

“Pyjamas, swim suit, some clothes….” He shifted from one leg to another.

“And where exactly are we going?” Felicity was still confused.

“It’s a surprise. We will stay there two nights.”

“And I am supposed to agree to this?” 

“Well it’s a date…” He said and his voice sounded unsure.

She could have fight him and ask more question and even wonder what the hell was she doing.

But she decided against it all. She opened her door wider for him.

“Well you can wait until I pack.”

He nodded at her and flashed her a small smile. 

“Thank you.” He closed the door behind him.

“Was this your plan all long for our date?” She asked walking to her bedroom. “Because honestly I was expecting a dinner at nice restaurant.” 

“Well yes. I mean there would be a dinner first.” He said louder for her to hear. “But then we would get away, just the two of us.” It felt really nice saying that out loud.

“Don’t you think it a little too much for first date?” He head appeared from behind the wall.

“Maybe but I just know you would like it…I still hope you will.” He cocked his head and smiled at her.

She didn’t return his smile. She just disappeared in her bedroom once again.

After few minutes she came back with a small bag in her hand.

“I still think you went over the top.” She stood in front of him.

He reached for her bag. “But you agreed.” 

She nodded. “Oliver I just want you to know that it doesn’t change how I feel. How hurt I am by what you did.” She said seriously.

He gulped. “I know.” 

“I am just giving you this chance cause you asked.” She wanted to make sure he knew how she felt.

“Thank you.” He said looking straight into her eyes.

She wanted to smile and the corner of her lips lifted a little bit.

They made their way out of her flat.

“So how long are we going to drive?” She asked seeing Oliver’s parked car.

“About two hours.” He answered as he put her bag into trunk.

That was going to be a long trip.

And plenty time to talk.

What did she get herself into?


	8. Chapter 8

“Where are we going?” Felicity asked turning her head and looking at Oliver.

After they got out of Felicity's home they got into Oliver's car and drove away.

“I told you it's a surprise.” He said looking at her briefly.

“Are we going to drive for long?” She tried again.

“About two hours.” 

“Oliver where are you taking me?”

“You will love it I promise.” He said sending her a small smile.

“Two hours is quite long....should we talk maybe?” The blonde woman asked hesitantly.

“First I want to say that I really appreciate you for going with me even if you are mad.”

“Oliver.” Felicity sighed deeply. “I think being mad has passed. I am simply hurt by your action.” She leaned against the black leather seat.

“And I can only apologize and promise that I never meant for it to happened. My intentions were to help you not hurt you.” He said honestly. 

In his voice you could hear how much he cared about her, how much he wanted what was best for her. Even if he maybe made a mistake with how he did it he had only her best interests on his mind.

“You went behind my back.” She said her voice quiet and hurt.

“And I admit that was wrong but you would never allow me to help you if I came to you.” He stopped at the red light what gave him a chance to look at her.

“You can’t know that.” She said knowing she spoke against her own thoughts.

The corner of his mouth lifted up. “Felicity we both know you wouldn’t accept the money cause you have your own values and I respect them....”

The horn broke his sentence.

“The light turned into green.” Felicity told him.

Oliver started the car once again.

“Maybe we should wait with the talk.” 

“No.” Oliver shook his head. “Despite what happened I want to have a good time and I want you to enjoy yourself.” 

“Just let me tell you that I really admire the kind of person you are.” He kept talking. “You are amazingly smart and so driven and focused and that is so sexy.”

Oliver couldn’t see her especially since she turned her head away from him and he was focused on a road but a small smile as well as a blush appeared on her face.

“You are determined and independent but with that project you really needed help and I just wanted to make things easier for you.” His voice the way he looked at her, he was begging with everything in him for understanding.

Felicity looked at him for a moment. She tried to understand where he was coming from and that all he wanted was take care of her but somehow part of her had it hard to understand.

“I will just take a nap, wake me up when we get there, wherever we are going.” She turned on one side away from him.

“Okay.” He said softly as she closed her eyes.

He wasn’t going to force the topic anymore. He said what he wanted and he meant it, that was all that he could do.

It was rather unique to have this silence when Felicity was around but when he looked at her she had that peaceful look on her face and it seemed that she really needed that nap.

The drive somehow went pretty fast for Oliver and before he realized it he was pulling on the driveway next to the house.

He turned off the car and looked at passenger.

During her sleep she turned on her other side and now she was facing Oliver.

“Felicity.” He said gently but she didn’t wake up.

“Felicity.” He tried again this time a little bit louder but there was still not response.

He wasn’t sure whether he should touch her but he didn’t see any other options. He reached his hand out and touched her cheek.

His fingers gently stroke her face.

That’s when a content smile appeared on her face.

“Oliver.” His name left her mouth and he held his breath afraid that she caught him on his action.

But she didn’t open her eyes. 

Oliver smiled knowing that he was still on her mind.

He moved his hand to her shoulder and squeezed it.

“Felicity.” He said and this time she reacted.

She opened her eyes and blinked few times. Her eyes met his.

He took his hand away. “We are here.”

Her head straighten up as she peaked through the window. “And here is?”

"It’s my family’s cabin next to the lake. Come on.” He opened the door and got out.

He walked around the car and did the same for Felicity.

She got out and then looked at the cabin surrounded by trees.

“Dear Lord.” She said opening her mouth widely.

The cabin was impressive, all in wood, with big windows. It was simply amazing.

“You like it?” Oliver stepped next to her holding their bags.

“Like? Oliver this is wonderful.” When she looked at him for the first time since they fell out her eyes sparkled.

He smiled. “I am glad. Come on lets get inside.” He started his walk and Felicity followed him.

When they got inside the blonde woman was even more speechless. She loved absolutely everything about this place.

“It’s so huge.” She said stretching her arms and spinning around.

Her laughs filled the room and Oliver’s heart beat faster.

All he wanted was to see her like this, happy and relaxed.

In this moment it was hard to remember the fight they had.

“Enjoying yourself?” He asked as he stepped behind her.

She turned her head over the shoulder to look at him. “Very much.” She nodded.

“Are you hungry?” He asked.

“Are you making chicken cordon blue?” She raised her eyebrow.

Oliver chuckled shaking his head. “I will try something different this time.”

“Alright.” She agreed. “Is there a chance for me to take a bath?” 

“Sure. The bathroom is upstairs, second door on the right, clean towels are there. Help yourself and feel like at home.” He tilted his head.

“Thank you.” She looked at him intensely.

“You can put your things in the room next to the bathroom so you get into something comfy and join me here downstairs.” He send her a small smile.

“Alright.” She said the corner of her lips lifting up taking the bag from his hands.

Their fingers brushed and she felt sparkle but ignored it.

She really needed that bath.

_

After her bath Felicity joined Oliver in the kitchen area. 

When he spotted her he asked. “How was the bath?”

“Very relaxing and something I really needed.” She said hopping onto the counter.

“What are you making?”

“Spaghetti.” He looked at her and grin.

“Spaghetti?” She wrinkled her nose. “Oliver Queen I expected something more fancy.”

And that’s when it happened. 

He looked at her and she smiled.

And for a moment he felt hope and that was all he needed.

“Well wait till you taste it. It will blow your mind.” He winked at her.

“You are so sure of yourself Queen.”

He looked at her and wiggled her eyebrows. “When it come to cooking I am.

He took a spoon with the tomato sauce and turned to Felicity.

“Open your mouth.” 

She glared at him raising her eyebrow but he gave her one of his famous smiles so she opened her lips.

He fed her with the sauce.

When Felicity felt the spicy yet sweet taste on her tongue she couldn’t help but moan.

“Damn this is good.” She closed her eyes for a moment.

Oliver smiled admiring his blonde girl.

“You have a little bit on the corner.” He reached his finger and gently wiped the remain of the sauce.

Felicity blushed as she looked down.

“Well all heads down you are a great cook.” She looked at him.

Oliver chuckled. “Thank you.”

He turned back to the oven to put the dish from the pot on the plates.

“So I have done a lot of thinking in the bath.” 

“Sounds interesting.”

Oliver tired to push the thought of Felicity naked up in the bathroom earlier. It really took everything in him to not make an excuse to just go and check on her.

And now that she mentioned it again, some very vivid images appeared in his head.

“I get where you were coming from. I am not sure I completely understand it but I can see your side more clearly and I can’t say I have already forgiven you but I want to give us a chance...a real one and you did all this.” She looked around the big cabin. “It proves me that you are serious about us as well."

Oliver couldn’t really describe how he felt in that moment. His blood was rushing to his ears and his heart was pounding. All he wanted was a chance and she was willing to give him that. 

He put everything he was holding away and spun around.

He stood right in front of her, looking into the depth of her blue eyes.

His hands raised and he gently cupped her face.

His thumbs were stroking her cheeks.

“Felicity I can promise you that I am very serious about us.”

She licked her lips and then smiled at him.

“Just please don’t lie to me again, I really don’t want to feel like an idiot once again.” She whispered.

"I won’t.” He said and leaned.

For a second she was sure he was going to kiss her and honestly she didn’t mind it. Maybe she should have some doubts but she couldn’t help the butterflies in her stomach when he was looking at her like that, when he was holding her head and when he was so gentle with her.

But then she felt his lips on her forehead and she wasn't sure whether she felt more relieved or disappointed, it was probably the latter. 

“Go sit at the table I will bring the food.” He took her hand and squeezed it.

She nodded and hoped of the counter.

They shared the meal. They forgot about all the misunderstandings and arguments.

In that moment they were just them.

Oliver and Felicity and the rest of the world didn’t matter.

When they finished their dinner Oliver said he was going to walk her to her room.

Felicity laughed at that saying she knew the way perfectly.

But he insisted saying that if they were out and the dinner was over this was exactly what he would do.

When they stopped in front of the door Felicity felt the nerves getting the best of her.

She looked down and nibbled on her lip.

When she gained her courage back she looked at him and she realized he had been watching her carefully.

Risking everything she asked. “Would you like to come in?” 

Oliver stopped breathing for a second as he looked at the woman inviting him inside.

He licked his lips as he looked at her perfect and full mouth.

He was going to be an ass he knew it but he couldn’t just do it.

He took a step back.

“Felicity...”

It was all he had to say before the rejection hit her hard.

It was hard not to burst into tears right in front of him.

She bit the inside of her cheek and held her tears.

“It’s okay I understand.” She said turning her head away.

“No, you don’t.” Oliver said and once again moved closer to her.

He put a finger under her chin turning her head, making her look at him.

“You don’t understand how it is to want you so badly.” He whispered. “I am fighting my control right now so I won’t take you right against this door.” He let out a breath. 

He leaned into her and gently rubbed his nose against her neck. “God you smell so fucking amazing.” He let his hand run down her waist. “There is no one I want more than you.” He said and sighed.

He rested his forehead against her shoulder for a moment before he leaned back.

“But I don’t think we should be crossing this line after everything that happened after I don’t have all your trust back.”

His hand found her cheek. Her ear was between his thumb and forefinger as the rest of his hand rested at the back of her head.

“Because when we cross this line that will be it. All for nothing. Felicity.” He whispered and she looked at him.

“With you it’s all or it’s nothing and I want it to be all.”

This time she had tears in her eyes for a completely different reason.

As cheesy as it might sound his words touched her so deeply. In that moment she was sure of one thing.

She loved him.

And she wanted him badly.

But she was going to play the way he wanted.

“Okay.” She nodded as she grabbed his wrist. “We can have it your way.”

“Oh if I was going to have it my way you would be already screaming my name.” He kissed he cheek and when he pulled away and saw her blush he winked at her.

“Well you should have known that the only person stopping you is well you.” She grinned.

She put her hand on his chest and rubbed it up and down.

He closed his eyes and groaned.

He was getting hard there was no doubt about that.

“Felicity.” He said warning her.

“Alright.” She put her hands up and stepped back leaning against the door. 

He cocked his head and looked at her.

“Are you sure you won’t change your mind?” She tilted her head as well.

“Don’t tempt me.” He took a step back.

He looked down and saw the bulge in his pants. “I am gonna need a cold shower.” He shook his head.

“Or you could use a hand.” 

“Felicity.” Oliver groaned and closed his eyes as he took few steps back.

She giggled. “Sorry couldn’t help myself.”

“Can you please get inside that room already?” He opened his eyes.

“You would like to have me inside?” She arched her eyebrow a huge grin on her face.

“Damn you!” Oliver took one step and that was all he needed.

He pinned her against the door grabbing her hands and raising them above her head.

“You think it’s funny?” He asked his voice dangerously deep and rough.

Felicity bit her lower lip. “A little bit.” She shrugged.

He pushed all his body against her making her feel his erection.

“Can you feel it?” He asked. “This is what you are doing to me.” He leaned and kissed her cheek.

He moved his mouth to kiss her jaw and then made his path to her neck.

“Oliver.” Felicity moaned feeling a gentle nibble on her neck.

His tongue smoothed the place of the bite before he sucked on it.

“Ahh....” Felicity wanted to move her hands but she couldn’t. She desperately needed to touch him.

“No, you won’t touch me.” He said letting her know she said it out loud.

His mouth traveled back to her cheek but this time he didn’t stop only on that.

He kissed the corner of her mouth and Felicity arched her all body wanting to be closer to him.

“Oliver.” She said his name opening her eyes.

He was just a breath away intensely staring at him.

“What do you want Felicity?” He asked breathy.

“Kiss me.” She whispered.

And he did.

Throwing all his control out of window he pushed her against the door even more as his lips connected with hers.

He still had a tight grip on her hands so all she was feeling were his lips and his erection and his stoned chest.

His lips were pressed hard against hers giving her the feeling of being on the cloud nine.

And then he moved them. They were the perfect combination of hard and soft, amazingly tasty and so full.

He kissed her for few moments before she gasped as she felt his hand on her ass.

She didn’t know how she got it there but oh boy she didn’t mind one bit.

When her mouth opened he slipped his tongue inside.

It was the best feeling in the world.

His tongue first slowly moved inside her mouth until it met her own.

When he felt her responding he deepened the kiss and squeezed her ass.

She moaned right into his mouth making him even harder.

His tongue massaged her own, twirling around it. 

She would never get enough of his kisses.

The kiss got hotter and more passionate when she felt him pulling away.

She didn’t want that. She wanted to hold onto him and beg him to kiss her the whole night.

But he was already pulling away.

Before he did it though his teeth grabbed her lower lip biting it gently and sucking on it.

That earned another moan from Felicity before Oliver fully pulled back.

He had a smug grin on his face.

“What?” She asked catching her breath.

“You look thoroughly kissed.” 

Felicity blushed but didn’t look away. “I feel like that.” 

“Good.” Oliver smiled at her.

He let go of her hands and she put them around his neck.

He massaged her arms. “We should go to bed.”

“I agree.” She nodded.

Oliver chuckled. He couldn’t help himself.

He kissed her once again this time slower and sweeter not pressing hard.

He left few pecks on her mouth.

“Separate beds.” He took her hands and untangled them from his neck.

Felicity knew it was a lost battle, she still hoped she could win the war.

“Fine.” She sighed. “As you wish.” She made a little bow.

Oliver shook his head laughing.

“Goodnight.” He told her when she grabbed the knob.

“Night.” She said softly.

He was still looking at her and she couldn’t just help herself.

She leaned up on her toes and kissed him one more time.

And before she could get any reaction she opened the door and disappeared behind them.

When she was in the room she smiled to herself as she touched her lips. That was one hell of a kiss.

She busied herself in getting ready not being able to truly push the thoughts of the kiss away.

Honestly she didn’t even want that.

But she was happy to fall asleep with a smile on her face.

She wasn’t sure how long she has been asleep when she felt something.

She was pretty sure someone was in her room.

She got scared for a moment ready to scream for help when she heard a voice.

“It’s just me.”

“Oliver?” She asked.

“Yeah go back to sleep.”

It was fully dark in the room, it was hard to make out anything in this blackness.

“What are you doing here?” She asked sleepily turning towards him.

“I just...”

She felt the covers being pushed up and him slipping under it.

“I wanted to sleep with you. Can I sleep with you?” He asked all of sudden feeling like it wasn’t the best idea.

She couldn’t believe he came here into her temporary room to sleep with her, just sleep.

“Will you spoon me?” She asked.

“Of course.” He responded.

She turned around again and felt his body pressed to hers.

He wrapped his hand around her waist.

She put hers on the top of his.

“Goodnight Oliver.” She whispered into the darkness.

“Goodnight beautiful.” She felt a press of his lips at the back of her head.

That was the last thing she remembered before she fell asleep.

The next morning she didn’t get a chance to fully wake up when she heard voice.

“Daddy!”

Oliver reacted so abruptly that he fell of the bed.

“Fuck.” He cursed.

“Oliver, it’s...” Felicity trailed her voice full of confusion.

“My daughter I know.” He said from the floor being equally confused.

“What is she doing here?” Felicity asked looking around for something to wear.

“I don't know.” He stood up from the floor.

“Oliver?” Another vice filled the house.

“Oh shit.” Oliver almost froze.

“Oliver...who is that?” Felicity asked stammering.

“My mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't think that Felicity cave in too easily. I mean what would you do if Oliver kissed you? ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever...thank you so much to those who stayed with me and this story!

“What do you mean its your mother?” Felicity asked trying not to show in the tone of her voice how panicked she was.

She was kneeling on the bed with her mouth slightly opened.

“I believe that when a woman gives birth to a child and said child is a boy he calls her mother.” Oliver had to look up to see a pillow being thrown at him.

“I don’t think its time to try and be funny.” She said sounding serious.

Oliver just shrugged and grinned at her.

“Oliver?” He was being called once again.

He stood up from the floor.

“You better get dressed if you want to meet me mother.” He looked at her. “I will go before she storms in here.”

Thankfully Oliver was wearing a t-shirt and pants while Felicity had shorts that were very short and a tank top.

“Meet your mother? I am not going to meet your mother.” Her head shook furiously saying that it was definitely not happening.

“Felicity.” He said her name softly and walked up to her.

He put the strand of her blond her behind her ear. “I want you to meet my mother.“ He smiled at her. “But I won’t make you do anything.” He leaned and gently pecked her slightly opened and surprised mouth.

Without another word or time to let Felicity answer he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

On the stairs he could hear his daughter’s constant questions about him and where he was.

“Gabby.” He said her name and made the little girl turn around faster than a flash.

“Daddy!” Little girl ran to her father. “Missed you.” She said looking up at him and grinning widely.

“Missed you princess.” Oliver crouched down and kissed his daughter’s nose making her giggle.

“Oliver.” His mother joined them near the stairs.

The man stood up. “Hello mother.” He leaned and kissed her on a cheek. “I am quite surprised to see you here.”

Something flashed on Moira’s face like she thought she had make a mistake.

“Yes well Gabby really missed her father. She started to cry and I called Thea and she said you would be hear.”

Damn his little sister and her ability to not keep her mouth shut.

“Did we interrupt something?” It was almost as if Moira could read his mind of maybe she sensed him being a little bit nervous.

He wasn’t like that cause he was afraid to introduce Felicity to his mother. He was more nervous about the blond woman not wanting that.

Before he could say anything he sensed her. It was a little bit strange but he felt the hair raising a little bit and that tickling feeling on his neck.

“Felicity?” His daughter was the first one to call her out. There was equally a joy and confusion in little girl’s voice.

“Hey sweetie.” Felicity waved at Gabby as she wasn’t sure what was the appropriate approach when Oliver’s mother was rather intensely staring at her. 

She slightly shifted from one leg to another and all of sudden the idea to come downstairs didn’t seem so appealing.

She felt nervous and she wasn’t sure how Oliver felt.

He turned his head and reached for her hand. She didn’t hesitate as he pulled her to his side.

"Mom, I want to introduce you to my girlfriend, Felicity Smoak."

That earned a gasp from Felicity as she squeezed his hand tighter.

To say she was surprised to hear him calling her that was a misunderstanding. She was truly stunned and by the look on Oliver's mother face she was quite shocked as well.

However not wanting to come as a rude person Felicity smiled at Moira.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Queen." 

She reached her hand out hoping the older woman would shake it so she wouldn’t look like a fool.

Hesitantly but Moira shook her hand gently. “So you are the famous Felicity, Gabriella talks about you all the time.” 

Felicity looked at the little girl and she felt warmth in her heart. She winked at her and got a sweet giggle in return.

“Felicity is great.” The girl said proudly.

‘Thank you’ the blonde woman mouthed.

She noticed that during their short conversation Oliver stayed quiet. He was watching his mother who was giving him a specific look.

It felt like they wanted to have a conversation but not when Gabby or Felicity were around.

“Hey Gabs, do you have any crayons? We could make some picture for your daddy.”

The little girl grinned widely and nodded. “Yes!” 

She loved to draw.

Felicity grabbed her little hand. “We will leave you two.” She told Oliver.

Not wanting to leave without any visible support she rubbed his arm gently with her free hand. He smiled at her.

“I will join you in a moment.” He surprised her by leaning and kissing her cheek.

Felicity looked at Moira and not sure what to do she just smiled. The older woman returned the gesture but it was a reserved smile .

And then Oliver was left with his mother.

“Oliver...” Moira started and he already knew where it was going.

“Mother.” He interrupted. “Felicity is not just another body to warm my sheet. I am serious about her and Gabby likes her and I would like for you to be a little bit less cold to her.” His voice was calm but strong and confident.

“I was just surprised to see her here. You never brought any woman here.” Moira explained.

“Well Felicity is not any other woman.” 

Moira stayed quiet for a moment.

“Very well then. I would like to invite you and Felicity for dinner, I would like to get to know her better.” His mother sounded honest.

"I will talk about that with her.” He said licking his lips. 

Moira was still starring at him.

He sighed.

"She is a wonderful person not only to me but to Gabby...I always wanted that for Gabby to get along with any potential woman in my life and Felicity...she is just amazing.” He smiled softly.

Moira’s face soften. “I just want my son and granddaughter happy.”

“We are.” Oliver replied immediately.

“Okay.” The older woman nodded. “I will say goodbye to Gabby and Felicity and I will be out.” 

Oliver let her do that as he stayed in the little hall down the stairs near the front door.

He just wanted to wait for his mother and walked her out and also he was a little bit nervous to face Felicity.

He knew that introducing her as his girlfriend would surprise everyone in the room but he couldn’t just let his mother think it was just another passing affair.

His mother appeared after few moments. She said goodbye to him and left the house.

Oliver took a deep breath. He was still looking at the door with his eyes slightly closed when he heard Felicity’s voice.

“So that went well” She asked with a hint of relief in her voice.

He turned around and saw her smiling at him.

She was so beautiful he couldn’t help himself.

He took a one big step and when his body was close to hers he leaned and kissed her lips.

She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her hands around his neck letting him deepened the kiss.

His tongue peeked into her mouth and she welcomed it with her own.

His hands moved to her waist and then to her ass squeezing it gently as he rubbed her rounded bottom.

She giggled pulling him even closer.

He smiled as their kiss slowed down. Their lips were still moving against each other but in a more relaxed and unhurried way. 

Soon Felicity felt the need to catch a breath so after few last pecks she pulled back.

She grinned at him. “So this is how it feels to kiss my boyfriend.”

She was teasing him and in that moment all his worries immediately flew out of the window.

“I hope you liked it cause your boyfriend plans on kissing you...” He stressed his words with a light kiss. “All the time.” He bit her lower lip and sucked on it.

Felicity stuffed a loud moan knowing Gabby was in a room few feet away from them. 

She couldn’t see them but she definitely could hear.

“You won’t hear me complaining.” She said smiling as she nuzzled her nose against his.

“Felicity...” He siad softly. “I...”

“Yes?” Felicity asked holding their faces close to each other.

“I...I really really like you.” He said quietly.

Felicity blushed. “I like you too...a lot.” She bit her lip.

“I hope you are not mad at the way I introduced you to my mother.” 

She pulled away a little bit letting him straighten up. He was still looking at her though.

“I was just surprised but I won’t lie.” She blushed even more. “I liked being called your girlfriend.”

Oliver grinned at her. “Good because you are...” He took one of his hand away from her waist and gently touched her cheek. “My girlfriend I mean.”

Felicity opened her mouth o say something but was interrupted by a sweet voice.

“Felicity I am finished, where are you?" 

Felicity looked at Oliver her eyes sparkling. She stood on her tip toes and gave him a hard kiss.

“I am coming!” She yelled when she pulled back.

Oliver licked his lips savoring her taste.

He wanted to follow his girlfriend, it really felt amazing to be able to say that, but his phone rang.

He looked at the ID and knew they were calling from work.

He sighed, this couldn’t mean anything good.

10 minutes later he walked into the living room.

Felicity was sitting on a couch and Gabby was playing with her dolls on the carpet next to the fireplace.

When the blonde woman looked up and saw Oliver’s face she knew something wasn’t right.

“What’s wrong?” She asked him.

He sat next to her and took her hand into his.

“I need to go back to the office.” There was sadness and annoyance in his voice.

"Oh.” Felicity said.

“I am really sorry but it’s an emergency...they wouldn’t call either way.”

She squeezed his hand. “I understand that.” She looked at him and gave him a small smile.

“I will make it up to you.” He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it.

“Oliver it’s totally fine.” She squeezed his hand before letting go. “Gabby daddy needs to go back to work so you need to pack your toys.”

“No.” The little girl said shaking her head.

Oliver felt really bad cutting their weekend short even after his daughter surprising visit. “I am sorry princess...we will come back here soon.”

“Promise?” Gabby asked.

Oliver walked to her and picked her up. “I promise.” He kissed her head.

“And Felicity will come too?”

Oliver smiled softly. “Of course she will.” He looked at Felicity and winked at her.

Soon all three of them were back on their way back home.

Gabby fell asleep.

“I will drive you home and maybe later pick you up? We will have a little sleep over at my place.”

Felicity laughed. “Yeah I am sure Gabby will love that.”

Oliver looked at her briefly and she saw his eyes darkening. “Not only Gabby.” He said quietly.

Felicity blushed deeply. 

“Okay.” She said biting her lip.

“I won’t be long.”

“What about Gabby?”

“Oh shit.” Oliver cursed, how could he forgo about his daughter.

“Oliver.” Felicity took the hand that was resting loosely between them into her own palms. “I will take care of her.

He looked at her. 

“You are going to come and pick me anyway so I don’t see a point of asking anyone else.”

Oliver linked their fingers together and brought them to his lips. He kissed every of her knuckles.

“I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Hire a babysitter?” Felicity joked winking at him.

He just laughed shaking his head. 

“Tonight Felicity I want...” He stopped.

“I know.” She finished for him. “I want too.” She said confidently.

He looked at her and not for the first time he had a feeling of absolute love for this woman.

And tonight...tonight he was going to show her how much she mean to him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go loves....

“Felicity, where is daddy?” Gabby asked perking her head up from above the bowl of mac and cheese she was eating.

That was a good question, one Felicity would like to know answer to as well.

“He is at work honey.” Or at least Felicity hoped that was where he was.

He was supposed to pick them up after work and he said it wouldn’t take long but it was getting pretty late and there was no sign of Oliver.

And adding to that he wasn’t picking his phone.

In situations like that Felicity cursed not having a car. Because if she had she would be long time gone driving to his work and checking what was going on.

“It’s really dark outside.” Gabby said looking out of the window.

Felicity sighed. She should have taken a cab long time ago but she just thought Oliver would show up any minute but at this point she lost any hope.

“Alright.” Felicity clapped her hands. “Gabby please pack your toys, we are going for a ride.” 

The little girl smiled widely and nodded as she pushed the bowl away announcing that she had finished.

Felicity put it in the sink not taking care of it right then. She pulled her phone once again.

Thankfully she had friends with cars as probably at this hour in that day she would wait for the cab forever.

She dialed Sara’s number praying that her friend wasn’t busy.

“Hey.” She greeted her friend.

“Felicity, weren’t you on your getaway with Oliver?”

“Yeah we were but we could interrupted and then work emergency came up. Sara I need your help.”

“What’s up?” Sara asked a little bit concerned.

“Can you please come and pick me and Gabby up? I need to get to Oliver’s office.”

“Is everything alright?”

Felicity sighed closing her eyes for a moment. “I am not entirely sure”

“Okay I will be there in a few.”

“You are a lifesaver.”

Sara laughed. “I am but you still owe me.” She joked.

Felicity just giggled and hang up.

“Gabby are you ready?” She asked as she reached for the bag she packed with few necessary things for a sleep over.

About then minutes later Felicity was getting herself and Gabby into the car. Sara didn’t have a seat for children so for secure Felicity sat in the back seat with her. 

She tried to call Oliver one more time but he didn’t pick up.

“Thank you for coming I hope I didn’t interrupt anything.” Felicity leaned forward between the seats.

“Well actually I had a date with Nyssa.” Sara said.

“What?” Felicity gasped. “Oh God why you didn’t tell me? And mostly why you came here?”

Sara just shook her head as she smiled. “Because my best friend needed me? You sounded really worried and Nyssa understands.”

Felicity licked her lips. “I am a little bit.” She lowered her voice.” I tried calling him so many times but nothing and it’s really late.”

Sara didn’t say anything but she understood her friend.

“This is a really cool car Miss Sara.” Gabby cheered happily.

Sara grinned as she looked at Gabby in the rearview mirror. “You can call me aunt Sara sweetheart.”

“Cool! I like having so many aunts.” Gabby said clapping her hands.

“And thank you.” She winked at the little girl who giggled.

Soon the arrived at the building that held Oliver’s company.

“Sara thanks again I seriously owe you.”

The blonde woman just shook her head. “I am glad to be of a help but Felicity you really need a car.”

Felicity stuck her tongue out making Sara laugh loud.

After they said goodbyes and promised to have a lunch on Monday Felicity grabbed Gabby’s hand and in other she was holding the bag.

She walked into the building and was met with he bodyguard.

“Joe!” Gabby squealed.

“Little Gabby how are you so big?" The elder man smiled at her.

She just giggled and squeezed Felicity’s hand tighter.

“Are you here for your daddy?”

Gabby nodded. “We are here with Felicity to save him!”

Joe made a fake gasp as he was was truly impressed.

“Well then hurry and save him.” He said winking at little girl.

Then he looked at Felicity who mouthed 'thank you' and he just nodded with a smile on his face.

The both visitors took an elevator.

Felicity was surprised to see Oliver’s assistant still at the desk.

“Miss Smoak." She said a little bit surprised.

“Hi.” Felicity smiled. “Is Oliver in his office?”

“Yes.” Martha said. “But he still has the meeting...it’s taking a lot of time.”

“That is why he wasn’t picking his phone.” Felicity said feeling a little bit relieved.

“Yes. I was there few minutes ago...I can...”

“No.” Felicity smiled at her thankfully. “There is no need we will wait here with Gabby, right?” She looked down at the girl.

“Yes.” 

They made themselves comfortable on the soft sofa in front of Oliver’s office.

She heard some voice inside the room. One belonged to man and other one to the woman.

Somehow when Felicity heard her speaking she felt unpleasant feeling like something was off.

She shook the feeling off and tried to focus on something else.

Gabby was sitting next to her playing with her favorite toy.

“Maybe you would like something to drink?” Martha asked.

“No, unless Gabby you want something?”

Little girl shook her head no and went back to playing with her mascot.

Felicity wasn’t sure how long she has been sitting there but whenever she looked at Martha she was giving her an apologetic smile.

After some time Gabby fell asleep. Thankfully there was some pillow on the sofa. 

Martha brought some blanket and they covered the little gir.

Felicity yawned feeling extremely tried for no particular reason.

She wished to be there in Oliver’s cabin enjoying each other’s company, she even wanted for Gabby to be there. All them together in front of the fire place. 

Felicity was deep in her thoughts when the door to Oliver’s office opened. 

First she saw the man that was in his 50′s and then after him came out a beautiful woman.

Now Felicity knew why she had that feeling.

Even if the woman was nothing but gorgeous. elegant there was so much distance coming from her like she knew she was better than anyone else. She seemed to be very professional and cold.

And then Oliver came out and the cold queen grabbed his forearm and smiled at him seductively.

So maybe she wasn’t that professional.

Martha was ready to stand up and announce that Oliver had visitors but she didn’t have to.

In the next moment his eyes met Felicity’s and she immediately saw guilt in his eyes.

She saw him mouth ‘shit’t and somehow it made her smile.

She stood up smoothing the invisible creases on her dress. 

“Oliver?” The mystery woman tried to get his attention but he was only looking at Felicity.

He shook his head like he wa trying to wake up from bad dream and then looked at her. “I am sorry.”

The woman smiled. “It’s okay I was asking if you are up for a late drink and...” Everyone in the room knew what she meant.

Felicity was just happy that Gabby was sleeping or maybe if she wasn’t this woman, who Felicity didn’t like already, would notice her existence.

The older man from before cleared himself out.

Martha looked like she really wanted to be at home right now.

It was Felicity’s turn.

Oliver took a claim, in a very not possessive and caveman way, back earlier so she could do the same.

“Oliver.” Felicity spoke finally making the other woman turn around taking step back and her hand away from her boyfriend.

Confidently Felicity walked to Oliver’s side. She didn’t hesitate a moment when he turned his face she leaned and kissed him softly.

She held him exactly in the same spot that previously the woman gaping at them had her hands.

Felicity smiled at him when she pulled back and he saw his confused yet satisfied with a kiss look.

And then it was time to acknowledge the third part.

“Hi.” She said smiling at reaching her hand out. “I am Felicity Smoak, Oliver’s girlfriend.”

At the sound of the last word the other woman’s face fell and Felicity couldn’t help her satisfactory smirk.

The woman took her hand but her face picked the cold as stone pose back on.

“Isobell Rochev, I am Oliver’s business partner.”

“Nice to meet you.” Felicity smiled as warmly as possible.

And then she looked at Oliver. “Are you ready to go back home? I am really tried and Gabby already fell asleep.” Felicity pointed with her head at the sleeping form on the couch.

“Yes, I am.” Oliver spoke for the first time, there was tiredness in his voice. “I am so sorry it took so long.” He looked her straight into eyes and it melted her heart.

“It’s okay I just worried that something happened.” She leaned more into him.

They both forgot about the woman standing in front of them but she reminded about her presence by clearing her throat.

“Sorry.” Oliver said quickly straighten up a little bit. “I have to say no to your offer Isobell. I will transfer all the necessary documents to you once they are ready.” He reached for Felicity’s hand. “And now I would like to take my daughter and my girlfriend home. Goodnight.” He pulled Felicity away towards the couch.

He let go of Felicity's hand just so he could pick up his daughter. Felicity took her bag and when they both turned around Isobell was long time gone.

Martha was standing there with a pleasant smile on her face. She even winked at Felicity.

Soon they all left the building.

Oliver put Gabby in the child seat thankfully she didn’t woke up.

Then he joined Felicity in the front seats. He put his seat belt and in the same time they reached for each other’s hands.

Felicity laughed quietly and Oliver smiled.

“I am so so sorry for tonight it just all came down really fast and when it was over were already there.” He said still not starting the car.

Felicity looked at him. “It’s okay, I was just really worried that maybe something has happened, you weren’t picking.”

“I put my phone on silent plus Isobell, she doesn’t tolerate any interruptions.” He grimaced.

“Ah that Roshev, she is definitely something.” Felicity mumbled.

“So much of something that you had to mark your territory.” Oliver said and for a moment Felicity thought he was serious but then he smiled and she knew he was teasing her.

“I just....” She licked her lips.

“Were jealous?”

Felicity puffed.

Oliver just laughed quietly not wanting to wake up his daughter.

“You know you have no reason to be?” He wanted to make her sure.

“Well she is really beautiful like gorgeous and despite being an ice queen.” 

“Ice queen?” Oliver arched his eyebrow.

“Have you met her?” She asked a rhetorical question. “Even her hands were cold.”

Oliver couldn’t help his chuckle, this woman was definitely something else, something very good else. 

He cocked his head.

“Did you sleep with her?” Felicity blurted out quickly.

Oliver opened his mouth and closed it. He was afraid of this question. He wasn’t proud of his actions back in time.

“I guess that answers the question.” Felicity pulled her hand away from his. 

Why was she hurt? It happened when they didn’t even know each other. Her hurt seemed irrational but she couldn’t help it.

“It happened twice and I am not really proud of it.” He said hoping that it would maybe somehow help him.

Felicity stayed silent, it was stupid but what was she supposed to say? Okay well that’s great, yay, yupi. 

Oliver waited but after a moment he gave up. He started the car and they drove away.

The whole road to his place was a painful silence.

More than once he wanted to say something but he didn’t know what words would be the right one.

When they reached his apartment he let Felicity in and went to put Gabby into her bed.

He didn’t bother changing her into pyjamas afraid she would wake up.

He went back downstairs and saw Felicity standing on the balcony.

He quietly followed her there.

He left the big glass door opened in case his daughter would need him.

He stood next to Felicity who was looking out at the landscape of their city.

Again the silence between them was unbearable.

“So you won’t speak to me at all?” He finally asked.

“No.” She said quietly.

“No you won’t or no, you will?” 

She sighed and turned her head to look at him. “I will speak to you, I am right now.”

Oliver cocked his head. “I don’t understand why does it upset you? It happened long time ago and honestly I really regret it.”

Felicity bit her lower lip. “You are are right I shouldn’t be upset.” She admitted.

“I mean you have right to feel the way you want I will accept that but don’t shut me out because of what happened in the past.”

Felicity just took a deep breath as she kept looking at the city.

“Can you tell me why are you not looking at me now?” He asked. Even if his tone was demanding his voice was gentle.

“Because I feel extremely stupid.” She finally turned her head.

Oliver couldn’t help but smile at how cute she was pouting.

“Come here silly.” He opened his arms and she didn’t hesitate as she leaned into him.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

“I am sorry.” She mumbled into his shirt. “I guess I am a little bit jealous person and knowing that she has been with you and I....” She stopped.

“And you what?” Oliver asked as he pulled back a little to look at her.

“And I haven’t.” She finished blushing and turning her head away,

“Felicity.” He said her name softly. 

One of his hands touched her chin and turned her face bringing her eyes back on him.

She was blushing so deeply he couldn’t help his next words.

“I love you.” He said with so much passion and confidence in his voice. 

Felicity’s eyes widen and she gasped.

“I know it’s early and we just really started but honestly this is how I feel and I don’t want to hide it anymore. I might scare you away but God I love you, I love everything about you and mostly I love how good you are with my daughter. I don’t care if someone says this is crazy, you are it for me and it doesn’t matter if we slept together or not, because I am already in love with you, I would probably be even we haven't kissed or touched.” He let out a breathy chuckle.

Felicity felt tears coming to her eyes, no actually tears were already falling down her cheeks.

He wiped then with his thumb.

“I am not sure those tears are a good sign or not.” He said.

Felicity laughed through her tears and then she was kissing him.

She was kissing him with everything in her.

With the passion, admiration, caring and mostly love that she felt for him.

She poured everything into that kiss letting his tongue slip inside his mouth. Letting them dance around each other teasing and tasting.

She needed him, she wanted him and she wanted more so much more.

Oliver was ravishing her lips and she loved it.

The kiss turned rough and needy, the teeth the bites.

Oliver's hands traveled to her ass and squeezed it.

She moaned into his mouth as she wrapped her hands around his hands.

He picked her up and when she was wrapping her legs around him her dress rode up so much she was probably flashing but she truly didn’t care.

Oliver walked them back into the apartment and pressed her against the nearest surface which happened to be a wall.

He moved his mouth and found her sweet spot on the neck.

He bit and sucked making her moan.

Felicity was on cloud nine but then she remembered.

He told her he loved her but she never said it back.

“Oliver.” She said breathy.

He looked at her.

“I love you too.” She touched his cheek gently. "I am so completely in love with you.”

His smile has never been so wide and Felicity loved it.

She smiled at him and kissed hims slowly and sweetly.

She bit his lower lip making him groan in pleasure.

Then she moved her lips to his jawline and his cheek until she reached his neck.

He bit him and sucked hard making him moan even louder.

“Oliver.” She breathed on his skin. 

“Take me to bed.”

He looked at her and she gave him a beautiful soft smile.

He turned around and walked them to his bedroom.

The moment they both waited for so long finally happening.

Or so they thought until they heard a cry and a very broken voice.

“Daddy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't criticize me for the choices I make in the story.  
> They said I love you's and some might say it's too early but  
> I felt it was right so respect that.
> 
> In other news hope you liked this chapter :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy Hanukkah!! :)  
> I hope everyone has a wonderful time.  
> Enjoy this chapter.

“Shit.” Oliver murmured as he rested his forehead against hers.

“She seems pretty shaken up.” Felicity said as she saw Oliver slowly opening his eyes.

He was breathing heavily after their passionate make out session and as much as he loved his daughter he so wished she didn’t wake up.

Or at least that was what his eyes were saying.

“I know.” He sighed and watched her carefully.

Felicity was biting her lip and it was clear that she was thinking about something but was afraid to say it out loud.

“Felicity?” Oliver asked his eyes focused on her.

They both could still hear Gabby crying and there had to be something done about it quickly.

“I was wondering...” She started but somehow wasn’t able to finish her thought.

“You want to go to her?” Oliver read straight through her.

It should really surprise her but it didn’t. 

Their short relationship was very intense and she felt like that have known each other their whole lives.

“I..Well I just thought...you know..maybe...” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them and looked at him. “If you don’t mind?” 

Oliver smiled gently at her. He leaned and gave her a sweet small kiss.

Then he whispered. “Go.”

And Felicity didn’t need to be told twice.

She made her way to Gabby’s room and saw the little girl sitting at the bed crying and holding her favourite mascot.

“Hey sweetie.” Felicity said as she sat on the bed. 

“Felicity?” The little girl sobbed.

“Yeah it’s me.” The blonde smiled warmly. 

She scooted closer to crying girl and wiped her tears. “What’s wrong?”

“I had a...a..bad dream.” Gabby couldn’t stop crying.

“Oh...” Felicity’s heart broke at the sign of the little girl so shaken up. 

She didn’t hesitate as she wrapped her arms around her girl’s tiny body.

“It was just a dream honey, nothing bad can happen to you here. Me and your daddy will always protect you.” She kissed Gabby’s head and started to slowly rock their bodies.

Gabby stopped crying and cuddled into Felicity’s chest. 

Felicity was saying soothing words and slowly the little girl calmed down. 

After few minutes Gabby's breath slowed down and her body became heavier.

She knew that Oliver’s daughter had fallen back to sleep.

She slowly laid Gabby down and put the covers around her. A smile appeared on her face.

The little girl snuggled to her plush toy and when Felicity stood up she heard a small voice.

She turned around and saw Gabby looking at her.

She wasn’t sure what to expect when little blonde opened her mouth but what she heard totally shocked her.

“I love you Felicity.” She said sleepily and closed her eyes once again.

Felicity felt tears coming to her eyes as she looked at the small angel in the bed.

She leaned down and kissed her temple. 

“I love you too Gabby.” She whispered and then quietly left the room.

When she was on her way back to Oliver’s room she couldn’t stop smiling as he heart was beating widely.

When Oliver told her he loved her she was on cloud nine because she has felt the same way about him. 

But with Gabby, she was never sure how the little girl felt.

Love was a big thing for the little girl. She didn’t have mother and Felicity never thought she would accept her so quickly and so openly.

But it made her happy, so very happy that’s why she was smiling so brightly right then.

She walked into Oliver’s room and wanted to share the news with him.

“Oliver.” She stepped into the room but stopped mid sentence when she saw him laying on the bed.

She walked up closer and saw him fasten asleep.

She smiled at the view.

His chest was raising and falling down slowly. He managed to change into something comfortable and was laid on his back.

Felicity went to her bag and took the clothes for the change.

So she wasn’t going to get any sex that night.

But later as she cuddled to his side and he sleepily wrapped his hand around her she smiled to herself and like that she fell asleep.

-

Next morning she has woken up to an empty bed. It didn’t surprise her though. Oliver was probably making breakfast for her.

She put her hair into a ponytail and made her way downstairs.

She heard some movement in the kitchen and she knew she has been correct.

When she walked in said room Oliver was at the oven with his back towards her.

She smiled as she came up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

“Hey.” He said while he squeezed her hands for a moment before he went back to flipping what turned to be a pancake.

She kissed his back. “Hi.” She rubbed his stomach. “Where is Gabby?”

“Still sleeping. I think she had a rough night.” He said.

After a moment he turned the oven off and turned around to face Felicity.

“Hey.” He said softly before he leaned and kissed her.

She smiled into the kiss as she tighten her hands around him.

He give her few more kisses making her giggle before he pulled back.

“I am sorry I fell asleep yesterday.” He murmured.

“It’s okay.” Felicity moved her hand and touched his cheek. “It’s okay you were tired.”

“Still I feel awful.” He bit his lip. “Can you tell me what happened?”

Felicity smiled brightly. Oliver laughed as he asked her to sit down while he served her pancakes.

She told him everything and when she said how Gabby said she loved her he just smiled and said he knew it all along and he was happy they were getting along.

“Do you think we should tell her? I mean are we going to tell her?” Felicity asked between the bites of her pancake.

“Tell her about what?” Oliver asked a little bit confused.

“About us.” Felicity said a little bit hesitantly. “Unless you don’t want to...”

“I do.” Oliver said immediately. “I am just not sure how to tell her that.” He pinched his nose.

“Well I think giving the circumstances I think we don’t need to worry.” She reached for his hand.

“I think so too.” He brought it to his lips and kissed it.

“We will tell her in the right time.”

He felt the same way and she knew it.

They spent the whole day watching disney movies with Gabby and she loved it so much she could do only that till the rest of her life.

They never got back to sexy times as Gabby begged them to sleep in the bed with them.

It turned out that she knew and shared with them that: ‘I know you daddy and Felicity share a bed and you kiss and I am happy that I have bigger family.’

Felicity cried but she covered it and she swore she could see Oliver’s eyes glisten but he could never admit to that. 

But then Monday came. And it was time to get back to reality.

Oliver had to go to work, Gabby went to kindergarten, it took a lot of convincing and a promise that Felicity would pick her up at least twice.

And she had to meet with the man who was supposed to rent her place for her own kindergarten.

There was so much going on that Felicity had barely time to eat. 

She was constantly rushing from one place to another.

She wanted to have her own business opened next month and it was taking a lot of work and a lot of money, Oliver’s money that he insisted she deserved like no one else.

But it would pay off, she knew it.

That is how she ended up in this little cafe. It was Thursday and she was supposed to have lunch with Oliver.

They saw each other two days ago and she missed him a lot.

But she has been waiting for about an hour and he never showed up. She called him but he didn’t pick up.

At first she was really mad but then she got worried that something happened to him.

She decided to go to his office and check on him just in case.

She was greeted by familiar face at the security desk and then went up to Oliver’s floor.

Martha was at her desk.

“Hey.” Felicity greeted her. “Is Oliver in his office?” She ws already making her way towards the door.

“Yes.” Martha said and there was something strange in her voice. Something that made Felicity stop. 

“Does he have a meeting?” The blonde squinted her eyes.

“Not exactly.” His assistant said.

“Can I go in there?” Felicity asked pointing at the office.

“I believe so.” 

The blonde woman nodded and turned back to the door. She took few steps and hesitated for a moment when she put her hand on the knob and pushed the door open.

She should have knocked. It would be so much better if she did because what she had seen, she wished she hasn’t.

Oliver was standing in the middle of his office hugging some brunette.

And he didn’t seem uncomfortable at all.

When he lifted his eyes and saw Felicity standing in the door he froze. He dropped his hands and there was panic in his eyes.

“Felicity.” He said when he pulled away from the woman who turned around to look at her.

She was gorgeous, that’s what Felicity noticed.

“I am sorry.” Felicity blurted. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

She was already closing the door when she heard Oliver calling her name once again.

She didn’t look at Martha as she rushed to the elevator hoping that pushing the button about fifteen times will make it come faster.

It came but not fast enough for her to dodge Oliver.

“Felicity.” He grabbed her elbow. “Let me explain.”

She didn’t turn around.

“Felicity.” The tone of his voice was so desperate and pleading.

When she turned to look at him she knew tears were streaming down her face. She wiped it with her free hand just before she whispered.

“Let me go Oliver.” 

She said those words quietly and slowly yet so meaningful that it made Oliver not only let her go but also step back.

She turned around and stepped into the elevator that was somehow still opened.

The shattered look on Oliver’s face was the last thing he saw.

After that she didn’t know what to do with herself.

She was so lost, so mad and so confused.

She remembered that Thea Oliver’s sister was taking care of Gabby today after school and somehow she felt that was the right place to go.

Over the time she got close with Thea. They didn’t meet as often as they would like but they shared few phone calls and they often texted and during the week they managed to meet for the coffee.

When she reached the younger Queen’s place her mascara was running down her cheeks and she looked awful.

She didn’t care though.

When Thea saw her she instantly pulled her for a tight hug and then pulled her into her house.

Roy was playing with Gabby and when he saw the condition that Felicity was in he did his best to occupy the little girl while his girlfriend could talk to the blond.

“What did my idiot brother do?” Thea asked after she set a cup of tea in front of Felicity.

“How do you know?” Felicity asked.

Thea snorted. “Oh please...I knew sooner or later it would come.”

“I saw him....I saw him with a woman.”

“Okay...” Thea said not liking where it was going.

Felicity sighed as she just let out all the energy that was left inside of her.

“They weren’t kissing...they were just hugging though they looked very familiar and we were supposed to have lunch and he didn’t pick up. didn’t call me to cancel nothing and I went there actually worried and he was hugging some woman and he just forgot about me...” She said all that on one breath.

“Honey you need to breath.” Thea grabbed her hand. “What the woman looked like?”

“She was gorgeous.” Felicity admitted sadly.

“Light brown hair?” 

“Yes.” The blonde nodded. “Do you know her?”

Thea bit her lower lip. “It’s Laurel, Oliver’s ex girlfriend.”

Felicity closed her yes. “Great.”

“Felicity...” The young Queen squeezed her hand. “I can truly assure you that there is nothing going on between them anymore but Oliver...he kinda has a soft spot when it comes to Laurel.”

“Why?” Felicity asked all kind of curious.

“Well...I believe it’s something he should tell you but let’s say that he didn’t treat her well and now he feels guilty.” Thea sighed. “I talked to him thousand times telling him it was time to let go that it’s not healthy for him but it’s like talking to wall.” She grimaced.

“I just...I know it’s stupid but I don’t want to be that woman that your own boyfriend forgets about...I don’t want to come second well I will probably have to because of Gabby...and you...and your mother...”

“Felicity.” Thea smiled. “Oliver loves you.”

“Well if you love someone you don’t forget about them.”

“That’s true and I will surely kick his ass for that.”

“I might be overreacting but last time I bumped into Isabell.”

At the mention of that name Thea had a very disgusted look on her face, the one that made Felicity laugh a little bit.

“And not Laurel and I just...can’t I actually have him for my own?” 

The younger woman gave her a sympathetic smile.

Felicity looked at her phone. “I have to go. Oliver will be here soon and I don’t want to talk to him right now.”

“Maybe you should.”

But the blonde just shook her head.

She made it to the doors but didn’t manage to open them because someone else did and that someone else was Oliver.

Felicity stopped as their eyes met.

“Felicity.” And once again he said her name so softly so loving it would melt her heart in a second if only she wasn’t mad.

“Bye Oliver.” She wanted to move pass him but he didn’t let her.

“I know I screwed up and I am really sorry but please talk to me.” He begged her.

Felicity looked down at the floor. “I don’t think there is anything I want to hear.”

“There is an explanation, the one I want to give to you.” He said as he reached for her hand.

She let him you can sue her for that but she hasn’t stopped loving him for the past hours.

“I already heard the story from Thea.” She finally looked up at him.

“Please...” His eyes were shining. “Don’t leave me...”

And it hit her like a train.

“Oliver...” She let his name slip out of her mouth. “Not even 24 hours ago I told you I love you, that didn’t change despite what happened. I meant what I said.”

“I know.” He squeezed her hand. “But you are mad.”

“And hurt.” She added.

“Please let’s talk about it. I will ask Thea to stay with Gabby, you will come to my place and we will talk.” His grip on her hand tighten even more.

She wasn’t sure whether it was a good idea but damn she loved that man and when his blue eyes were looking at her like that it was hard to stay mad at him and simply say no.

“Okay.” She heard herself agreeing before her brain could even process everything.

“Okay?” He repeated after her like he didn’t believe her words.

“I will come to your place around 7.”

“Okay 7 it is. I will be waiting.” 

He was still holding her hand.

She nodded and waited for him to let her go but he didn’t.

“Oliver my hand.” She reminded him gently.

“Oh sorry.” He said letting go of her hand.

She looked at him for a moment before she turned around ready to leave.

“Felicity.” He called after her one more time.

She looked back at him.

“I love you.” He said his voice so warm and honest.

She gave him the tiniest of smiles. “I know.”

And with that she walked away.

Oliver went inside knowing that there was a lecture from his sister waiting for him but he didn’t care.

All he cared about in that moment was earning Felicity’s trust again.

He loved her and there was no way he was going to lose her.

Ever.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update earlier but after New Year's weekend it was my birthday and things got a little bit crazy and busy but here is a chapter that I hope maybe will make up for the wait :)  
> Warnings: Stuff happens that are not really for the young audience.
> 
> Enjoy!

Oliver was a businessman , he knew how to deal with other businessmen or women. He knew how to made not satisfied clients or partners happy. He knew how to turn the pissed look into a pleasant smile.

But hurt and disappointed girlfriend, that was something he wasn’t sure how to deal with.

He knew that his sister had briefly talked to Felicity and he was thankful that the blonde agreed to meet with him even if he had screwed up.

He didn’t mean to forget about her. 

That day she was constantly on his mind. He truly missed her the past days and he couldn’t wait to see her again, to touch her and kiss her. He wanted to spent time with her.

But then Laurel showed up and everything went down. 

He shared a rather not happy and calm past with her.

They dated right before he met Gabby’s mother and then after her death he went back to what was familiar.

He wasn’t proud of his decisions back then. What he did to Laurel was awful and somehow he still felt guilty about it.

And to add to it his ex had problems with her own love life.

She came to Oliver and somehow managed to make him forget and then...

Then Felicity showed up and he knew he had royally messed up.

That is how he found himself now pacing and waiting for Felicity to come to his place.

He was really nervous and wasn’t sure how their talk would go but he hoped she forgive him for his mistake.

He heard a knock on the door and instantly knew his guest had come.

He wiped his hands over his jeans and took a deep breath before he came to the door.

When he opened it, what he saw took his breath away. It wasn’t the way she was dressed because he has seen this outfit before. Not her make up or her hair made an impression. It was her as a whole that made his heart skip a beat. He loved her, he loved her so much he just wanted to grab her pick her up and carry her to his bedroom to show her how sorry he was and how beautiful she was to him.

“Hi.” She said softly bringing him back to that moment in time.

“Hey.” He said opening the door wider. “Please come in.” Why he sounded like that? All so formal and odd.

She took a step inside and did the familiar routine including putting on the fluffy slippers he bought for her because her feet always got cold.

It put a small smile on his face as he thought she still felt comfortable at his place.

When he was just standing there and looking at her feet it made her gaze down as well. 

She realized what she did and she slightly blushed. “A habit.” She said like it was something bad.

“It’s okay, they always wait here for you Felicity.” He said her name softly. “Do you want something to drink? I have your favourite wine.” 

“Wine sounds amazing actually.” She said letting out a tired sigh.

“Tough day?” Oliver asked while he made his way to the kitchen.

Felicity followed him. “You have no idea.” She mumbled. ”I have problem with providing food to my kindergarten...it seems everyone is using catering this days and I want my own cook but people say cooking for children is not their dream job...” She didn’t even wait for his question she kept talking like she always did like she always knew he would listen.

It felt like nothing had happened like they just had a usual night of eating dinner and talking but then Felicity stopped and bit her lower lip not finishing whatever else she wanted to say.

“I am sorry to hear that, I can ask around maybe there are cooks looking for job.” He wanted to help her like always. 

She looked at him for a long moment. “Thank you.” Was all she said.

Oliver nodded and poured her a glass of wine.

She again thanked him and they moved to the living room.

Felicity sat on the couch.

They sat like that on the same sofa but keeping distance between them.

He wanted to reach for her. Touch her, kiss her, take all her problems and anger away but it was hard giving he was the reason she was hurt and unhappy.

“I am not unhappy.” She said surprising him.

“You know normally I have a habit of saying things I didn’t mean.” She gave him a small smile.

He returned the gentle gesture. 

“But I am not unhappy, I am just hurt or was....being here, it’s really hard to pretend that I don’t know this place that I don’t belong here and just stay mad.”

“But you do belong here Felicity, you belong with me.” Oliver said softly.

“That’s what I thought.” She looked down at the grey carpet that was under the coffee table.

“I am sorry Felicity, I am so sorry that I forgot about you, about our date.” He was honest and opened and God he truly felt awful even when thought about it.

“I won’t agree on coming second Oliver, I mean I know I will have to, to your daughter and maybe sister but to other woman...” She licked her lips.

“You don’t come second, you know you are the most important to me.” Oliver risked and reached for her hand.

Surprisingly she didn’t take it away but she didn’t really hold his hand she just let him held hers. it was still something.

“It didn’t feel like that.” 

“I know.” He admitted. “I should tell you the whole story about me and Laurel.”

“Okay.”

“Well I met her when I was about 17 we had a thing I don't know if you could call it dating. I cheated on her constantly I didn’t respect her, I was a jerk to her but whenever I told her to get lost she would just come back to me after my first phone call. Maybe she was too young or too naive or maybe she loved me but I was using her for years.” Oliver couldn’t even look Felicity in the eyes when he was telling her his story. “But then I met Gabby’s mother and things changed, I changed because I fell in love. I was happy and things were going great. Until...” He paused and for the first time Felicity squeezed his hand. He liked that kind of comfort coming from her. “And then everything went downhill. Somewhere along the way I met Laurel again. I was a single dad, not coping well so I went back to what was familiar. I started a thing with Laurel again she wasn’t hard to convince even if she was dating Tommy back then.”

“What?” Feicity gasped.

Oliver looked at her for a moment and gave her a sad smile. “Twisted right? I broke them off just because I wanted to fuck someone.Till this day I don’t know how Tommy forgave me for this, I am the luckiest guy to have a best friend like him. I was an asshole again. I didn’t cheat and I didn’t use her well not in the way I did before when she always begged her father to get me out of jail and he did because he loved his daughter and she loved me. So...yeah I did a lot of bad things but somewhere along the way...Gabby looked at me one day and said dada and everything changed. I cried like baby I remember that till this point. I realized that I have a daughter I need to provide for, that I have someone who will look up at me and it was time to let go and move on, start living.”

“I broke up with Laurel I never really loved her, not like Tommy did. I finish my business degree and I put my life together. I even managed to get Tommy and Laurel back together, I was pretty proud of myself.” He smiled to himself. “They actually got married.” 

“Laurel and Tommy?” Felicity asked surprised. 

Oliver looked at her and nodded. “Yeah, crazy right?”

Felicity agreed.

“They are meant for each other, always were. But recently...Laurel is having problems at work and with Tommy they are kinda in separation and Laurel’s mother she had problems with alcohol she actually died because of it and she is afraid if she won’t cope with her problems she will reach for alcohol as well and...” Oliver took a deep breath. 

“I feel guilty. I feel guilty of what Laurel’s life looks like I mean if it wasn’t for me maybe she would be happy with Tommy right now. If I didn’t break them up maybe they would have a family right now. I feel that what I did to her made her think she is not worth of love...I still feel like an asshole. She wanted to give me so much but I never gave anything back and when other women appeared I dropped her like she didn’t mean anything and now...I think I am trying to make up for that. I wasn’t a good boyfriend so I am trying to be a better friend.” 

“Maybe this is a lame excuse but this is the best I’ve got. I tried to be a good friend and I failed at being boyfriend again.”

“Oliver...” It was the first time that Felicity had spoken up.

He looked at her with his glassy eyes.

“You are not that man anymore. You are not neglecting me, what’s more you make me feel loved and they way you take care of your daughter, it says everything about you, how caring, sweet and loving you are.” She moved closer to him what made his heart jump a little bit.

“I still hurt you and I really regret that.” He rubbed the top of her hand.

“I admit that was a shitty thing to do and when I rushed to your office thinking that something might happen and I saw you...I was hurt. First because it was another woman but then because I came second and I don’t want to be that woman who is just simply forgotten because if you love me like you say you do...”

“Please.” Oliver interrupted her. “Please don’t doubt my love for you. I made a mistake yes but it doesn't mean I don’t love you Felicity, I do, I love you like I probably haven’t loved anyone.”

Felicity eyes widen. “Oliver....”

He shook his head. “No, I know what I am saying believe me.”

He moved closer to her so their knees were brushing against each other.

“The love for you made me want to be a better man again. It made me not only want to live like I did till I met you but make the best of it. I want to travel with you, I want to show you things I want to make you proud I just want you to look at me and think that’s it, he is it.”

“Oliver I think....”

“In the future.” He interrupted her once again. “Although I could say it right-”

“Oliver.” This time Felicity’s voice came as a warning.

“Alright, alright.” He brought her hand to his lips. “I want to deserve your love.”

“Oh babe...” And it that exact moment Felicity dropped his hands and climbed his laps.

Oliver looked at her and his eyes sparkled. It was the first time she has called him that or at least the first time he remembered.

“What?” She saw that look in his eyes and she knew it meant something.

“You called me babe.”

“Okay.” Felicity said confused.

“Probably for the first time.” He wrapped his hands around her waist.

“Okay.” She was still pretty puzzled.

“You know I always thought it was pretty cheesy name but coming from you damn that was sexy.” He grinned at her.

Felicity rolled her eyes playfully. “What I wanted to say was that one misstep doesn’t make you unworthy of my love.” She played with his hair. “It takes a little more to get rid of me.” She joked.

But Oliver took it seriously. “I don’t want to, I want you to stay with me...forever.”

Felicity sighed, there was no way of winning with Oliver’s heavy words today.

Maybe she wasn’t ready to hear them but it was how he felt and the only way he could convince her how much she meant to him.

“I just want you to think about me next time, okay? A text will be enough I won’t get mad that you want to help a friend.”

He stared her into eyes. “There won’t be a next time Felicity, because from now on you always come first.” 

She smiled at him. “I always come first after Gabby.”

He grinned. “Yeah.”

She leaned closer to him. “I am letting this go too easily.”

Oliver nuzzled her nose. “I will let you be mad a little bit longer next time.”

Felicity giggled as she closed her eyes. “Okay.” 

And then she closed the gap between them.

Oliver felt her soft lips on his and it spread warmth inside him. Her hands moved to his back and she moved them up and down.

Oliver sucked on her lower lip making her moan quietly. That amazing sound sent shivers down his spine and not so surprisingly his cock reacted as well.

“Mmm...” Felicity said with her lips still against his. “I feel something hard.” She looked at him as she left opened mouth kisses all over his face.

“I really missed you.” Oliver murmured. 

He grabbed her by her thighs and stood up.

“Where are we going?” Felicity asked softly looking him straight into eyes.

“To my bedroom.” Oliver said and kissed her hard.

When they reached his bedroom he slowly laid her down on the bed while he stood there at the foot of the bed.

Felicity slightly lifted her body by propping on her elbows. 

She cocked her head and she looked truly adorable.

“You are so beautiful.” Oliver said as he kept staring at her.

She blushed and bit her lower lip.

Oliver slowly pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the floor.

Felicity gasped when she saw his muscular body, the lust visible in her eyes.

Oliver grinned at her and slowly crawled over her.

“I think this dress needs to go.” He whispered sexily.

Felicity’s thoughts were exactly the same. She sat up and turned over letting Oliver unzip her dress. He did it very slowly enjoying how his touch made her shiver.

When the dress was off at the same place that Oliver’s shirt was it was his turn to gasp and admire his girlfriend’s body.

He leaned and kissed her stomach making her giggle. “Perfect.” He mumbled after another kiss. “So perfect.” He trailed kissed up and down her body.

Felicity kept her hands on his head scratching and holding him gently while her body moved up and down with every kiss.

And then Oliver left a kiss right at the edge where her panties were and it made her moan quietly.

She wanted to feel his lips on hers so she lightly pulled him by his shoulder and thankfully Oliver understood. 

He lifted his whole body carefully not to crush her and reached her lips giving her bruising and deep kiss.

His teeth sank in her lower lip as he sucked and pulled making Felicity moan.

He let his tongue inside her mouth taking everything she had got. 

The way their tongues worked together, perfectly, made both of them groan into their mouths.

Felicity dip her nails into Oliver’s back as it urged him to kiss her even harder.

He moved his lips from hers to her neck. He left few kisses there before he nipped at the skin and sucked until he left a red mark. 

When Felicity gave him ‘seriously?’ look he just grinned at her and kissed her one more time.

Felicity kept moaning as she felt Oliver’s hands all over her body. But she desperately needed more.

Somehow in a heat of a moment Oliver lost his jeans and they were both separated by the thick material of their underwear.

Oliver was giving Felicity’s covered with bra breasts some attention when she couldn’t take it anymore.

“More Oliver, I want to feel you.” She grabbed him by his ass and pushed her hips making the fraction of contact.

Oliver groaned louder as he pushed his hips harder, his hard cock giving Felicity almost what she needed.

Oliver kissed her breasts and then sat up. He took off her panties while Felicity unhooked her bra and threw it on the floor. 

Oliver pulled off his underwear and there was nothing between them anymore.

When he laid back on her Felicity felt every part of his body close to hers. 

Their lips met once again but this time it was Felicity who bit on his lip and made him open his mouth so she could slip her tongue inside.

Their kissed were full of passion and love, their mouths moved on sync and their hands explored each other’s bodies.

“Oliver please.” Felicity was ready to beg because as much as it all felt wonderful his hard cock was pressing against her and it was touching her pussy just a little bit and she needed more of it, inside of her.

The torture was giving Oliver satisfaction though. He enjoyed rubbing his manhood over her sensitive cunt.

But he also wanted to feel her, to be inside of her.

He reached into his drawer blindly and took out a condom.

He let Felicity roll it on him making him moan in pleasure when her fingers touched his cock.

They were ready they wanted to do it, they were certain it was a right decision.

He was on top of her, her legs parted a little bit ready to welcome here.

And then the phone rang. 

“Fuck.” Oliver cursed resting his head on her shoulder. “Not now.” He mumbled into her skin.

Felicity reached blindly for the phone.

“It’s Thea.” She said.

It meant one thing, something could be happening with Gabby. Oliver knew he had to take that.

Why he left his phone here? He loved his daughter, he cared about her and he got worried but damn that little girl surely knew how to cockblock him.

He answered the call. “Thea something happened?”

“No.” He heard his sister’s voice. “Gabby just wanted to say goodnight.”

Oliver sighed as he closed his eyes.

“Daddy goodnight.” He heard the little girl’s voice.

“Goodnight baby, I love you.” He said and the the line went dead.

He put the phone away or more likely threw it away.

Felicity was looking at him curious.

“She just wanted to say goodnight.”

“You should let me say goodnight to her as well.”

Oliver thought about it for a moment but then he knew why he didn’t do it.

“If she knew you were here she would want to come here right this second and...” He leaned and bit her earlobe and sucked on it. “We don’t really want this right this moment?” He asked.

Felicity shook her head and pulled his mouth to hers.

“Is the mood ruined?” Felicity asked.

Oliver rubbed his still hard cock.” Not even close.” He murmured.

“Good.” She smiled at him and then wrapped her hands around his neck. “Oliver?”

“Yeah.” He brushed the stray hair out of her face. 

“I love you.” She whispered.

“And I love you.” He said back right before he sank inside of her.

It was an incredible feeling when he started moving inside of her. She was so warm and wet and it was so easy to move inside of her.

Felicity kept moaning and saying how good he was making her feel.

Their love making was slow and unhurried at first. Oliver slowly pushed in and out of her while kissing every available part of her body.

And then they both needed more, needed it harder and faster. 

The trusting fasten, the moans got louder and the climax came closer.

Oliver was moving inside of her in the way Felicity saw stars. He was so good and it felt so amazing that she wasn’t sure she could hold it any longer.  
“Oliver.” His name out from her mouth told him everything. He pushed harder few times and then she flew apart reaching her orgasm.

Oliver was not so behind herself. Few more trust, few more feels of her wet and warm cunt and he followed her orgasm with his own.

They both were breathing heavily and it took them a while to compose each other.

Oliver looked at her with so much love in his eyes.

“That was amazing.” He leaned and kissed her.

“We should have done it long time ago.” Felicity grinned.

“Nah I think our timing was perfect.” He couldn’t resist kissing her one more time.

He then moved out of her what made her hiss a little bit.

"Sorry babe.” He kissed her cheek.

She mumbled that it was okay she just missed having him inside.

He laughed and he stood up and got rid of the condom.

He came back to her. “I think we need a shower.”

“Together?” She raised her eyebrow.

“Of course.” He reached his hand and she grabbed it.

She stood up and grimaced a little bit.

He picked her up and kissed her forehead.

“Oliver, I would advice you to grab a condom.”

“Oh really? You have something in mind Miss Smoak?” He teased her.

Felicity leaned and whispered something into his ear.

Whatever she said made Oliver blush a little bit but he indeed took the condom with him.

The night didn’t just end with one more time in the shower. 

They couldn’t get enough of each other so after the shower they ended in bed making love twice and after that Oliver went down on her and Felicity could pride herself on an excellent blow job.

After the night full of passion they fell asleep.

They would gladly bask in the morning after maybe even another round or some stolen kisses if it wasn’t for the loud knocking that filled the whole apartment.

“What the hell?” Felicity asked opening her one eye.

“Just go back to sleep, they will go away.” Oliver mumbled and kissed her bare shoulder.

But the knocking didn’t stop.

“Oliver.” Felicity groaned.

“Alright. alright.” He unhappily stood up and put some jeans and t-shirt on.

He went to open the door. “I am coming.” He yelled or more grunted out.

Felicity heard some noises and voice but then it quieten.

Felicity got out of the bed and put on Oliver’s shirt.

She couldn’t find anything else to wear so she pulled on her underwear and went out of the room and down few steps.

“Oliver, who was that?” She asked and then was met with eyes she didn’t really know, eyes of Oliver’s ex-girlfriend Laurel.

“Oh.” Was all she managed to let out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry but I am not really good with sex scenes...hope you are not disappointed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo I am back. I am sorry it took so loong but life has been very busy for me...
> 
> Honestly I am not super happy with this chapter...I actually think it's the worst I wrote but I didn't want to make you wait any longer so I am posting it but be aware that I am very sceptic about it myself.
> 
> Anyway enjoy it nevertheless.

Oliver was looking between his current girlfriend and a woman who he used to date and he wasn’t sure what either of them was feeling or thinking.

The meeting was rather awkward giving Felicity’s outfit. Not that she didn’t look amazing in just his shirt. If they were only alone he would show her how much he appreciate her wearing his clothes, she looked incredibly sexy but also a little bit embarrassed.

“I am sorry I didn’t know…” Laurel started first as she kept looking ar Felicity.

“No, it’s fine.” Felicity shook her head. “I just think I should wear something more appropriate.” She smiled softly at their guest.

And surprisingly or maybe not Laurel returned the kind gesture.

“I think Thea left some of her clothes.” Oliver said looking at his girlfriend and then he turned his gaze onto Laurel. “If you will just excuse us for a moment.” He didn’t even give her time to reply as he joined Felicity at the stairs and gently pushed her upstairs.

“I am sorry.” He whispered when they were alone. He wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her close. “I didn’t know she would come here.” 

“Oliver.” Felicity stopped them and turned to look at him. “I am not mad that she came I just wished I was wearing something…well more.” She grinned.

Oliver leaned and pecked her lips. “I find you very attractive in my shirt.” He said sexily.

He quickly kissed her again, this time deepending the kiss moving his tongue over her lips and asking without words for permision to explore her mouth.

“Oliver.” Felicity said slightly out of breath when she pulled away. “I don’t think it’s time for sex when your ex is waiting downstairs.” “I am sure we could find a moment.” He moved his lips and kissed her neck.

But Felicity clearly made her mind and not giving up to the amazing feeling that was proved by the little moan she pushed him away.

Oliver sighed loudly but he took a step back. He knew that when nie girlfriend said no he had to respect that.

“I will make it up to you later.” She winked at him and when she moved she added an extra sway to her hips.

“You better.” Oliver run after her and the room was filled with soft giggles.

Oliver left Felicity so she could change without him distracting her with his kisses.

He jogged downstairs where Laurel was sitting on the sofa, waiting for him.

When he joined her she immediately started talking.

“I am really sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt you.” She looked genuinely apologetic.

“What is bringing you here Laurel?” He asked wanting to know what was the reason behind her visit.

“It’s Tommy…he still won’t talk to me and I am loosing all my hope. I am barely haning there and I don’t know what to do.” She was nervously playing with her hands.

Oliver closed his eyes and sighed, he knew what was coming next.

“Could you maybe talk to him? Please?” She was on a verge of crying.

“I tried.” Olivier said calmly. “But he is avoiding me as much as he is avoiding you.”

Laurel couldn’t hold her tears anymore. When she heard a footsteps on the stairs she wiped them quickly.

Oliver looked up and saw his girlfriend in a simple leggings and his shirt tucked in with the sleeves rolled up. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

She walked closer to them.

"Hi." She looked at Laurel and tilted her head. "I don't think we have been introduced properly. I am Felicity, Oliver's girlfriend." She smiled warmly.

"Omg I am such a mess." Laurel took out a tissue from her bag. "I am Laurel." The brunette stood up and stretched her hand out.

"You haven't seen me crying and with crazy hair now that is a look you call messy." Felicity grabbed her hand while Laurel laughed through her tears. "Would you like some coffee?" The blonde woman asked.

“Yes, it would be nice.”

“Milk or sugar?”

“Milk, thank you.”

Felicity nodded her head and smiled then she looked at Oliver.

“One black for you?” She asked softly.

“Yes.” 

Felicity wrinkled her nose cutely. “I still don’t understand how you can drink that awful thing without milk and sugar, it’s just so bitter...”

Oliver laughed at that. “Well at least you can still call it coffee, whereas your milk and sugar drink...I am not even sure it’s called coffee anymore.”

Felicity poked her tongue at him making him chuckle once again.

“At least it’s tasty.” She finished their little playful banter. “I will be right back and I promise not to eavesdrop unless you are going to scream or something then you know I will have to not by a choice.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “And I was doing so well.” She mumbled to herself.

She opened her eyes and saw that her little ramble made Laurel laugh and even if her eyes were broken there was shadow of happiness on her lips.

“Be right back.” She said once again and disappeared before she could say anything else.

Oliver stared at her as she walked to the kitchen like she was the most wonderful thing he has ever seen.

“She is cute.” Laurel said seeing his gaze.

Oliver turned his eyes at her. “She is the best.” He nodded.

“I can see why you like...”

“Love.” Oliver corrected her. “I love her.”

Laurel nodded understanding his words. “I am glad to see you happy.”

"Thank you.” He said. “I wished I could help but I don’t really know what I could do.”

Laurel looked at her hands. “I guess I will have to work it out on my own somehow.”

Oliver wanted to open his mouth to say something but he was interrupted.

“Babe you have run out of milk and sugar...actually...” Felicity walked back into the living room. “When was the last time you went shopping?” She asked putting her hands on her hips.

“I don’t know.” He said shrugging.

“I think we should go shopping.” She said and then opened her eyes widely. “And by we means I could go with you so you can buy things for your home because I don’t live here. I could just help.” She closed her eyes. “What is wrong with me today?” She asked herself quietly.

Oliver stood up and walked up to her. He put his hand on her cheek making her open her eyes so she could see his blinding and beautiful smile. 

“We will go shopping, together.” He said softly rubbing his finger over her soft skin.

It was like both of them forgot that they actually had a company but truthfully it didn’t even matter.

“Alright. So I will go to the store and grab milk and sugar and maybe flour.” She pouted cutely.

Oliver grinned at her. “Flour?”

“Yeah I was thinking about having pancakes.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Oliver let out a soft laugh. “Felicity, honey you can’t cook.”

“I know. I was thinking you would make me a pancake.” Her smile was so warm and so big it was hard to say no to her.

“Of course.” He grabbed her hand.

It was like Oliver realized they haven’t been alone in the room the whole time.

He looked at the Laurel. “Can you excuse me for moment?” He pulled Felicity towards the hall and front door.

“Wait here for the milk Laurel don’t go anywhere.” Felicity yelled.

“Okay.” Laurel said smiling a little bit.

“Oliver I could walk to the door on my own you know.” Felicity said as she bent down to put on her shoes.

Her boyfriend was watching her the whole time.

“I know but I just wanted...” He stretched his arms and when Felicity straighten back he pulled her close.

“Oliver...” Felicity said but didn’t have a chance to finish as his lips landed on hers in a sweet and gentle kiss.

“We have a guest.” She reminded him.

“I love you.” He said looking her straight into eyes.

Felicity chuckled. “I am just going to the store.” She put her hand on his cheek.

He was still looking at her. 

Felicity stood on her tiptoes and gave him a loud and wet peck on the lips.

“I love you too.” She smiled and affectionately patted his cheek. “I will be right back.”

Oliver let go of her and she got out of the apartment.

When he got back to the living room his friend was staring at him.

“You got it bad Ollie.” She smirked.

He knew it, probably since the beginning.

They talked a little bit and Oliver couldn’t shake the feeling that it was taking Felicity a lot of time to get back from the store that was right downstairs.

That was when the intercom at his place beeped loudly.

“Sorry.” Oliver said as he walked to the device on the wall. He clicked on the button. “Yes?” He asked.

“Mister Queen, there has been an accident and Miss Smoak-”

He didn’t need to hear more. He opened the door with so much force that he wasn’t sure it didn’t break but it didn't care. All thoughts in his head were accident and Miss Smoak.

Everything seemed so small and unimportant in that moment when he thought the love of his life has been hurt.

He run downstairs skipping the steps and almost jumping over the rail at the end of it.

He didn’t stop when Jamie at the desk tried to speak to him. He rushed outside and that was when he saw her...and heard her, she was using her loud voice.

“You are kidding me?!” She was yelling and throwing her hands up in the air.

“Miss you need to calm down.” One of the paramedics said.

“Don’t tell me what to do especially when this man right here” She pointed at the one of the policeman standing closely to her. “is irrational.”

“Miss Smaok I think you should watch what you are saying.” The accused man spoke.

“Or what? You are going to arrest me too?” Felici. “ty’s voice was still strong and loud.

Oliver was so shocked for a moment that he didn’t realize he was still standing few feet away from them. 

He noticed that Felicity’s or more his shirt was ripped and dirty.

His heart finally calmed down seeing her alive and standing. He needed to know what happened and how was she.

“Felicity.” He said her name and she turned her face. It soften a little bit when she saw him. 

He run up to her and saw a gash on her forehead and arm. He gently put his hands on her cheeks. “Are you okay?” He checked the wounds, they weren’t that deep. “What happened?”

Felicity closed her eyes and relaxed under his touch. “I am fine.” When she opened her eyes once again her look in them was stormy. “But those gentlemen here are being very difficult.” She narrowed her eyes at the policemen.

“Miss we are just doing our job.” The other man said.

Felicity stepped away from Oliver.

“By treating Mrs. Sanchez like a criminal instead of a victim? She and her daughter have just gone through hell and you are being an asshats!” She yelled loudly.

“Miss Smoak don’t make me arrest you.” The angry officer said glaring at her.

“Hey.” Oliver stepped in front of Felicity a little bit. “Let’s all calm down here. I think my girlfriend is a little bit shock and she is hurt so I think someone should look at her first.” He said calmly looking at the men in front of him.

To be fair and square he had dealt with police many times before in his early years but he learnt that offending them and pissing them off never helped the situation.

“Yes we would like to check Miss Smoak, those gashes looks a little bit nasty.”

Fortunately paramedics were on his side.

Felicity wasn’t backing down. She was breathing heavily and was ready to attack any moment.

“Hey.” Oliver grabbed her healthy arm and turned her towards him. She was still not looking at him. “Babe.” He said gently. Her eyes moved onto his. “Let the medics check those cuts okay? We will deal with this....later.” He said calmly and slowly.

She opened her mouth ready to argue but Oliver didn’t let her.

“Please.” He leaned his forehead against hers. “You really scared me and I want to be sure you are fine.” He kissed her forehead.

He felt her relax. “Fine.” She said sighing.

She looked angrily at the policemen but walked away with paramedic.

That was when Oliver noticed a woman standing there crying and holding a little girl. She was hugging her like she was the most precious thing ever.

The man that Felicity argued with walked to her.

“Mrs. Sanchez you understand that you need to come with us and your daughter will be put with child services.”

“No.” The mother shook her head. “No, no, no.” She was repeating like a mantra. “I didn’t do anything it was that man he just drove right into us and if it wasn’t for this brave woman my little girl....” She didn’t finish but Oliver didn’t need to hear the rest.

“I understand but in situation like that we have to take precautions.” One of the man explained.

The other one reached for the girl who was around Oliver’s daughters age and she was crying soundly.

“Please don’t do that.” Mrs. Sanchez took a step back.

Oliver wanted to get involved but he didn’t know what he could do.

Fortunately someone like Felicity, his Felicity existed.

“Hey.” She said walking to them.

She was even angrier if it was possible.

“Don’t even come near her.” She came to stand between the mother and child and the man who wanted to take the little girl away. “Do you even have children? Because if you did then you might understand this situation.

“Miss Smoak.” It was visible that they were tired of her.

“I have a daughter.” She interrupted him. Oliver’s mouth widen a little bit as he heard her say that. “And honestly I would never ever let anyone take her away from me.”

“But we have to do that.” The other man said trying to reach for the child again.

“I said don’t dare to touch them or I swear you will regret becoming a policeman, a lousy one may I add.”

“That’s it.” The man said angry. “Miss Smoak you are arrested...” They were ready to put her into cuffs.

“Woah.” Oliver pushed Felicity’ back. “Don’t touch her.” He said looking at the two smaller man than him. 

This was getting out of hand but no one was going to touch his girl especially when she was just protecting the innocent.

“Mr. Queen I have to ask you to step away.”

“No.” He said instantly. “No one is going to arrest Felicity.” He was look was hard his words final.

Then another voice joined the conversation.

“What is going on here?” 

All the heads turned towards Laurel.

“Laurel?” One of the officers said a little bit surprised.

“Jeff? What is going on?” She walked up to them.

“We are having a little bit of situation here.”

“I can see.” She looked between all involved people.

In few seconds she calculated the situation and understood everything.

“Oliver why don’t you take Felicity upstairs assuming she is alright.”

“But...” Jeff started but was silenced with Laurel’s gaze.

“Take her now.” She said looking at Oliver.

Not knowing what to say he just grabbed Felicity’s hand and wanted to walk away but she didn’t budge.

“I am not going anywhere without Mrs. Sanchez and Millie.” Felicity said.

Laurel looked at the woman and child who were protected by both Oliver and Felicity’s bodies.

“Alright take them with you.” Laurel said and to make her point she pulled Oliver towards the entrance to his building.

He looked at Felicity and she just squeezed his hand after she grabbed Mrs. Sanchez with her free and all four of them walked away leaving Laurel and officers alone.

The last thing they heard was.

“So Jeff let’s talk...” 

And that was it.

They walked back to Oliver’s apartment in silence.

"Miss Smoak I don’t know how to thank you.” Mrs. Sanchez was the first one to break the silence.

“It’s Felicity and really no problem.” Despite her smile her body was saying how much anger she was still holding inside of her.

“Felicity.” Oliver walked up to her. “You have to relax.” He rubbed her shoulders.

“I can’t.” She sighed. “You have no idea how badly they treated us and how frightened that little girl was and that officer was a jerk, a total jerk I don’t know how someone like that can even work in police-”

Oliver leaned and kissed her softly. The kiss lasted only a moment but it did its magic.

“You have to relax babe you are busting with anger.” Oliver pecked her lips one more time. 

“I am sorry.” Felicity looked down and bit her lip.”I don’t know what got into me, I don’t act like that.” 

Oliver wrapped his hands around her tightly. “It’s okay although I would like to know what exactly happened.”

Felicity lift her head and looked at him. “Can I tell you later?”

“Okay.” He said softly smiling at her. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah the cuts are not deep, no stitches were needed.” She smiled at him.

“Do you want something to eat?”

Felicity wrinkled her nose. “I wanted pancakes but I think I lost my shopping somewhere.”

Oliver laughed and kissed her nose. “I will make you something else.”

He walked back to the kitchen smiling at Mrs. Sanchez.

Felicity walked to the woman and her daughter.

“How are you both feeling?” She asked taking little girl’s hand.

“We are fine, both, thanks to you.” The older woman smiled.

Felicity cocked her head. "I am just glad you are both safe Mrs. Sanchez.”

“It’s Elena.”

The blonde nodded.

“Is there any way I can make up for everything?”

“There is no need for that trust me.” Felicity smiled.

“I lost my job so I have a lot of time so if there is anything I could ever do for you don’t hesitate to ask, I owe you....everything.”

“What do you do?”

“I am a cook.”

Felicity’s eyes grew bigger and she almost gasped.

“What?”

Then a big smile appeared on her face.

“You are hired.”

“What?” Elena asked confused.

“I am opening a new kindergarten I need a cook a real one not those shitty...sorry, not those catering things and you are hired I want you to work for me.” She spoke quickly and eagerly.

“That’s....”

“Amazing I know right?”Felicity grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

Any sign of the previous anger disappeared in a moment.

Oliver walked into the room with a plate full of sandwiches.

“That is the only thing I managed to make.” He put the plate on the table.

“I think I should go I don’t want to impose.”Elena said a little bit awkwardly.

“Oh don’t be silly join us please.” Felicity smiled. “Oliver by the way you are looking at the new cook in my kindergarten.” She smiled at their guest.

“Really?” He raised his eyebrow and then smiled. “That is amazing, you have been looking for one.”

“I know right.” Felicity clapped her hands and it hurt a little bit. “Ow I think the adrenaline and painkillers are wearing off.”

Oliver put his hand on her back. “Maybe you should go to the doctor.”

“No I will be fine, I think I should just lay down.” She grabbed his hand.

“We will be going then.” Elena said. “Felicity thank you so much once again for what you did and for the job.” The woman smiled warmly. “I will forever be thankful for it.”

"I am glad I was there actually.” Felicity stood up and walked to them. “Leave your number and we will talk about details soon.” 

They exchange few more words and hugs and then Oliver was left with Felicity who dropped on the chair next to his.

“Suddenly I got extremely tired.” She yawned.

“Eat something and then I will take you to bed.”

She looked at him and narrowed her eyes. “I am too tired babe.”

Oliver chuckled. “Not like that.” He leaned and kissed her. “Just for you to relax.”

“Mmm...” Felicity kept him close and kissed him few more times.

“Can I ask you something?” Oliver pulled away to look at her.

“Of course.” Felicity’s hand moved to the back of his neck.

“Earlier when you were so fiercely fighting with that cop.”

At the mention of that Felicity groaned and Oliver grinned widely.

“Well I am not sure whether you realized that but you said that you have a kid and...”

“I did?” Felicity asked her voice raising a little bit. “I...”

“Felicity.” Oliver put his hand on her hand. “I didn’t really mind it, I mean I just it surprised me but if you feel like....like Gabby is yours...”

“Oliver...” Felicity interrupted him softly. “I didn’t realize that I said it but it doesn’t mean I didn’t mean it...I...I don’t know what I exactly meant but it feels like she could be...you know...mine...maybe, one day.” She bit her lip.

“I think that is a good idea...for one day.” He smiled at her.

“Good.” She nodded and yawned one more time. “I want to lay down but I also want to tell you what happened.”

“You will later, now it's time for you to rest.” Oliver stroked her cheek gently.

“I was so scared when I heard your name and that there was an accident. I think my heart stopped beating until I saw you.”

“Hey...” Felicity smiled at him and pulled her face closer to his. “I am fine, nothing bad happened.”

“Thank God.” He closed his eyes and rest his forehead against hers.

They stayed like that for a moment.

It seemed like forever until Oliver broke the silence.

His mind was clouded with one thought and he couldn’t shake it off no matter what and mostly important he didn’t want to.

“Felicity.”

“Yeah?”

“I want to ask you something.”

Her eyes opened and she carefully eyed him.

“What is it?”

“Move in with me....with me and Gabby.”

She gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best one...right?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am baaaack!  
> Please forgive me for the long wait.

“Oliver...” Felicity was lost at words. She really didn’t know what to say. It was really hard to surprise her but right now she was stunned and she was blinked her eyes few times like she thought it would change anything.

Move in with Oliver? He really asked her to move in with him but they knew each other for about 5 minutes, wasn’t it a little bit too early.

He sensed her hesitation so he pulled away from her a little bit. He turned his face away. “It’s okay if you don’t want to.” He said quietly.

“Oliver.” Felicity said reaching for his hands. “It’s not like that.” She sighed deeply. “I just..isn’t it a little bit too early?” She tried to show him with her eyes and with the tone of her voice that she didn’t really wanted to reject him.

“If you think so.” He still refused to look at her.

“I love you.” Felicity said so openly and truthfully. 

It made Oliver look at her.

She smiled at him warmly.

“I truly love you Oliver and I think about it. I think about our future and mostly I see a future for us. I see us living together and I see us having a family and being a family.” She caressed the skin on his hands with her thumbs. “But I think we have time for that, why should we rush?” She slightly tilted her head.

“I love you too.” He said simply and it was all he said. And then he just stared at her intensely.

“Oliver say what is on your mind.” Felicity encouraged him.

“Well you don’t want to move in with me and I am not sure how to respond to that.” His voice got quieter. “What should I say?”

“Whatever you feel. I want you to be honest with me."

He squeezed her hands tighter. “I love you and I want to wake up next to you every day and I want to fall asleep with you by my side. I want you to read Gabby bed stories, I want to have breakfast together. I want to watch movies with you and make out on the couch.” He smiled at her. “I want everything with you and no time will change that. I am sure what I want but if you need time..."

Felicity had tears in her eyes. She felt like the room was spinning a little bit and she was going to faint. There was so many emotions going through her mind and giving that she had been through a very rough day and unexpected events she felt like she couldn't make a decision with a clear mind.

“Can I think about it for a while?” She asked hoping he wouldn’t take it the wrong way.

His head cocked a little bit. “Of course. Are you feeling okay?” 

Felicity shook her head. 

“Come on.” He said standing up and pulling her with him. “You really should be resting right now.”

“I am sorry Oliver.” Felicity wiped lost tear away from her cheek.

“Don’t be.” He leaned close to her. “Felicity I love you and of course I want you to move in with me but I will respect your decision and I won’t get mad.”

Felicity climbed on her toes and wrapped her hands around her neck. “I don’t want to hurt you.” She whispered. “I just need a little bit time to wrap my mind around it.” 

Oliver smiled at her and in that moment she knew that no matter what they were going to be okay.

“I love you.” She closed the small gap between them.

“I know.” Oliver whispered into the kiss.

He was later downstairs looking at some papers from work while Felicity was sleeping in his bedroom.

He was thinking about his proposal and about what she has told him. She didn’t really say no and maybe she was right to have some doubts. They didn’t know each other that long but they loved each other wasn’t it the most important thing?

He was going to give her the time she needed but like he said he wouldn’t hold it against her if she said no.

It would hurt him a little bit of course but he was certain Felicity loved him and she would never hurt him on purpose.

He was lost in his thoughts when the knock on the door brought him back.

He stood up not wanting to yell because of Felicity sleeping upstairs.

He opened the door and saw Laurel.

“Hey I thought I would update you on what happened.” 

“Come in.” Oliver opened the door wider.

“Where is Felicity?” She asked.

“Sleeping, she had a rough day.” He said sitting down on the couch.

“Did she tell you what happened?” She sat on an armchair.

“No, we had kinda different conversation.” 

“Well your girlfriend is a hero.”

“Really?” Oliver raised his eyebrows a little bit surprised.

“Yeah she saved that little girls life.” Laurel said.

“How come?”

“A drunk driver drove into the bus stop and Felicity pushed that girl away. If she didn’t do that...” Laurel didn’t want to finish that sentence.

Oliver was stunned. Of course he was proud of his girlfriend but what she did was also a little bit reckless. What if something happened to her in the process?

He pushed those thoughts away. “Why the police wanted to take Millie away from Mrs. Sanchez.”

“Well according to some witnesses she wasn’t taking a good care of her daughter and if she paid more attention maybe her daughter would not be in danger.”

Oliver opened his mouth wanting to say something but nothing came to his mind.

“It was some kind of nonsense...police sometimes try to prove they are right and they have power you know...” 

“How you took care of everything?” Oliver was truly curious.

“Jeff is my father’s good friend, let’s say I know how to work with him.” She winked at Oliver who laughed a little bit.

“Alright well I want to thank you for everything you did, I mean I was really worried that they would put Felicity in jail.” He licked his lips.

“I wouldn’t let that happen.” Laurel said honestly while she stood up. “Felicity’s statement was already written down so she doesn’t need to go to the station.” She took her bag. “I hope she will feel better, she really saved someone’s life today.”

Oliver knew his girl was amazing but in that moment he just loved her even more.

“Thank you.” He said and walked her to the door. “I will try to talk to Tommy.”

“Thank you.” Laurel said and opened the door.

In that moment a joyful ball with a messy hair stormed into room.

“Daddy!” Gabby yelled.

Oliver picked her up. “Het princess what are you doing here?”

His daughter cocked her head and made a funny face. “I live here silly daddy.” She slightly shook her head.

She looked so adorable that Oliver wasn’t even mad she called him silly.

“Is that so?” He gently tickled her side making her giggle. “Where is your aunt Thea?”

“She is walking somewhere behind, she is very slow.” Gabby wrinkled her nose.

Oliver laughed and put her down.

“Hey aunt Laurel what are you doing here?” The little girl looked up while asking.

“I was just visiting your dad but I am on my way out.” The woman smiled warmly at the girl.

She nodded her head ar Oliver and then turned away and left.

“Laurel.” Thea met her in the hallway.

They exchanged a quick greeting and then the younger Queen joined jer brother at the door.

“Is everything okay?” She asked kissing his cheek.

“Yeah everything is fine.” He smiled as he let her in.

“Daddy!” Gabby run to them. “I walked into your room and there is Felicity on the bed.”

"Did you wake her up?”

“No.” The little girl crossed her arms. A really cute pout appeared on her face “But you had sleepover wit...with...with no me again!”

“Gabby...” Oliver started slowly. 

“No, I am very upset right now.” The little girl stomped her feet and run to her room. 

“I am sorry I should have called or something.” Thea felt a little bit guilty.

“Don’t worry she will get over it once Felicity wake up.” Oliver smiled at her warmly. “Was everything fine?”

“Yeah she was an angel but she wanted to get back to her daddy.” Thea grinned.

Oliver chuckled. “I don’t think I am her favourite person right now.”

“Can I ask.....why is Felicity here still sleeping?”

Oliver told her everything about the accident and about his proposal of moving in together and how he was gently turned down.

“She didn’t really say no.” 

“Yeah but it wasn’t a yes either.” He sighed. “I am trying to just respect her wish and understand it but I can’t help but to feel a little bit hurt.”

“Have you told her that?”

“No.” Oliver shook his head. “It wouldn’t be fair to her. I now Felicity loves me and I won’t guilty trip her into anything.”

In that moment they both heard footsteps.

Oliver turned his head and saw his girlfriend with his daughter hugging to her tightly.

“Look who I found when I woke up.” Felicity looked at the girl in her arms. Gabby still looked unpleasant with the situation. “It seems she is not in the best mood. “Felicity whispered.

Oliver couldn’t help but smile. 

“That’s a shame cause I thought we might all go for an ice cream.” He said loudly gaining his daughters attention.

Felicity bounced her a little bit as she looked at her. “What do you say Gabby are you up for something sweet?”

Little girl’s eyes sparkled. “Yes!”

“Alright then it’s settled.” Felicity put her down and the girl run to grab one of her toys.

She walked to Oliver and Thea. “Hey.” She greeted the younger sibling with a kiss on her cheek and then she turned to her boyfriend. “Hi.” She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss.

“How are you feeling?” He asked as he pulled her to his side and rubbed her back.

“I am good, I think I could actually use some fresh air.”

“Thea are you going to join us?” Oliver asked.

“Nah I need to get back to Roy but you three have a nice day.” Thea stepped closer to Felicity as she hugged her. “I am glad you are okay.” And with last smile she left the apartment.

Felicity looked at Oliver arching her eyebrow. 

“Laurel was here and she explained to me what happened.”

Felicity kept looking at him like she was expecting some kind of reaction.

He cocked his head as he put his hand on her cheek. “I really don’t know whether I should be extremely proud of you or angry at how reckless you acted.” 

Felicity licked her lips and bit her lower lip. “I had to do something Oliver. In that moment I saw the car and this little girl and I thought if it was Gabby....” She paused.

He gently stroke her hair. “I know that’s why the feeling of pride won.” He smiled at her.

She hugged him. “Thank you for not being mad.”

And he felt like she meant much more than her accident.

Later Gabby joined them and they went out for an ice cream.

It was all going great until Felicity started the talk about kindergarten.

“Gabby you need to go there tomorrow.” She said trying not to sound too stern.

“I don’t want too! I want to go to your kindergarten.” She gave her the best innocent look she mustered.

“You will but it's not finished yet and your father needs to work so am I.” Felicity cocked her head as he voice soften. “It’s only for a little bit okay? Soon you will learn in my school.” She took the girls hand. “Okay?”

They looked at each other for a very long moment until Gabby broke down. “Fine.” She said although she didn’t seem too ecstatic.

“I am going to play.” She run to the closest playground.

Oliver was left alone with Felicity.

“I hope I didn’t cross any boundaries.”

He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers together.

“You didn’t. I am glad you managed to convince her I thought she would never go back there and honestly I wasn’t sure how to change her mind.”

“I am glad I could help then.” She smiled at him.

Gabby run back to them. “I am tried can we go back home?” She asked.

Oliver opened him mouth ready to say yes but Felicity was quicker.

“Actually I am going back to my place tonight.”

To say that Gabby wasn’t happy with that news was an underestimate. But Oliver was as much shocked when he looked at her questioningly.

"I think it will be better.” She said quietly not quite meeting his eyes.

Oliver had about thousand questions but he didn’t want to pressure her so he just said okay softly and drove her back home.

He walked of the car not able to walk her to the door because of his daughter.

“Are you sure you should be alone tonight?” He asked worried about her well being.

“I will be fine.” She smiled at him softly.

She was ready to turn away.

“Felicity?”

His voice stopped her.

“Are we okay?” Oliver asked hesitantly.

She stepped closer to him. She leaned and kissed him gently. “Of course.” She said after she pulled back. 

She rubbed his stubble and looked at his lips. “I love you.” Her eyes met his.

While he knew she spoke the truth something in her eyes told him she was hiding something.

“I love you too.” He said deciding to give her time and space.

She gave him one more kiss. “I will call you okay?”

Oliver nodded and watched as she walked into the building.

He got back into the car with a weird feeling deep down in his heart.

“Daddy?” His daughter’s voice filled the car.

“Yes?” He asked turning to look at her.

“Is Felicity mad at us?” She asked sounding a little bit sad.

“No of course not.” He said without hesitation. “She just need to spend some time in her own home.” He tried to smile and ease his daughter’s worries.

Thankfully the little girl nodded and got busy with her toy.

Oliver really hoped it wasn’t anything serious with Felicity.

He didn’t want to lose her and he had that really uneasy feeling in his stomach that something was not right.

He was driving back to his apartment but the thoughts of Felicity didn’t want to leave his head.

He couldn’t just leave it like that. He need to talk to her and be sure that everything was alright that he didn’t scare her away with his confession.

He turned around at the nearest crossroad.

“Where are we going?” Gabby asked.

“We forgot something.” He told her simple.

Soon he was back in front of Felicity’s flat holding his daughter’s hand as he knocked on the door.

He took a deep breath and when the door opened he froze.

Felicity was standing there in the door with a suitcase in her hand.

She was going to run away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is happening?  
> Where is Felicity going?  
> Is the relationship going to end?
> 
> More soon with all the answers ;)
> 
> Plus we are getting nearer to the end of the story!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy it :)

Oliver was so shocked, he felt like all the air from his lungs disappeared.

“Oliver.” Felicity said his name but he wasn’t able to say anything back.

It was his little daughter who spoke.

“Are you going somewhere Felicity?”

The young woman looked down at the girl and smiled. “Yes actually I am.”

Those words brought Oliver’s attention.

“You said we were fine. Where are we going?” He said still not believing what he was seeing.

“I was on my way to you.” She said calmly. 

She behaved like nothing was really happening, like she wasn’t going to leave him and rip his heart out of his chest.

“To say goodbye?” He whispered because it was hard for him to accept those words.

“Goodbye?” Felicity asked surprised.

Then she remembered the suitcase in her hand and she knew what Oliver must have thought.

“Oliver I am not leaving you.” She said slowly putting the suitcase down. “Maybe you should come in.” She opened the door wider and Gabby was the first one to step in.

“Go watch some cartoons, your father and I will be in the kitchen.”

“But you are not leaving?” Gabby asked wanting to be absolutely sure.

“No.” Felicity bent down and kissed the girl on the head. “Never.” She whispered.

Gabby happy with the answer run to the living room.

Olive still couldn’t move from his place.

“Hey.” Felicity said gently.

She took his hand and then lead him to her small kitchen. He followed her blindly.

She didn’t let go of his hand as she stood in her tiny kitchen with Oliver right in front of her.

He was looking at her like he didn’t know what was going on.

“Why did you think I was leaving you?” She finally asked breaking the silence.

Oliver shook his head like he has just woken up from a nightmare.

“Because you were acting a little bit strange when I left you earlier and that suitcase...” His eyes landed at the object that not so long ago caused his heart to have a little heart attack.

“I told you we were fine. I wouldn’t lie to you.” She said a little bit hurt that he didn’t believe her.

"I know.” Oliver admitted. “But with everything happening recently I wasn’t sure if you meant it. I think I put some pressure on you.” He grimaced.

“You didn’t.” Her voice was sweet and gentle no indication of a previous hurt in it. “When you drove me here I just realized something and it clouded my mind maybe that’s why I behaved like that.”

“What you realized?” He asked his eyes meeting hers.

“That this place isn’t my house.”

Oliver opened his mouth slightly.

Felicity grabbed his other hand and pulled him closer. “My home is with you and Gabby.” She smiled fondly at the mention of the girl who was sitting currently in living room and enjoying some cartoon.

“Are you...?” Oliver wasn’t sure where he was understanding her correctly. 

“I packed my things, most necessary and I was on my way to you.” She said looking him straight into eyes hoping he understood what she meant.

His eyes sparkled with fire. His lips spread into a huge grin. She smiled as well.

“I need you to do something for me first.”

“Anything you want.”

“Ask me again.” She said warmly.

Oliver licked his lips and pulled her incredibly close. Their bodies were touching their lips mere centimeters away from each other.

“Will you move in with me and Gabby?” He whispered.

“Yes.” She said without any hesitation.

And then he kissed her. His lips on hers like the best and warmest feeling. He was gentle at first but then his lips started to move and it gave her butterflies.

He grabbed her hips and pined her to the counter that was behind her. That move made her moan a little bit as she felt his growing erection pressing against her thigh.

She opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue inside. She wrapped her hands around his neck. Her fingers pulled at the short strands of the hair at the back of his head. His hands slipped underneath her shirt and the touch of his strong and bare hands on her delicate skin made her tremble.

“Oliver.” She moaned his name.

He was pressing more into her giving her even better feeling. She was ready to be taken right there and then by him. She really wanted to feel him inside of her.

But as always the voice of reason in this case Oliver’s daughter reminded them where they were and that they weren’t alone.

“The cartoon is finished!” Gabby screamed loudly.

Thankfully she seemed to be still in the living room away from the view of her father and dearest Felicity in rather suggestive situation.

Oliver sighed as he rested his forehead against Felicity’s shoulder.

Felicity run her hands through his hair.

“It’s okay, we will have all the time in the world for sex.” She said softly.

It didn’t help Oliver to calm down his then fully hard member.

“I can’t wait for that. Having you all to myself.” He whispered gently kissing her neck.

“Dad? Felicity?” In the voice of his daughter you could hear the start of slight irritation.

“Will you please go to her while I take care of myself?” He pulled back slightly to look at Felicity.

“Of course.” She smiled at him and gave him a sweet and long kiss. “Take as much time as you need.” She grinned at him.

“It might take a while.” He winked at her.

He moved a step back letting Felicity walk away.

She was almost out of reach when she felt a light smack on her ass.

“Oliver.” She squealed.

He just smiled wider at her as he made his way to the bathroom.

Felicity fixed her shirt as she went to join Gabby in the living room.

“So what are we watching?” She asked as she plumped on the couch next to the girl.

“I don’t know.” The girl shrugged and when Felicity looked at her TV there were ads playing.

“Hmm...let me check.” She took a tv remote and clicked few buttons.

She knew she had few Disney movies saved just in case Gabby ever visited her.

She was looking for one particular movie when she found it.

“Ah got it!” She pressed play.

“Little mermaid.” Gabby clapped her hands as she recognized the first song.

“Do you like this one?” Felicity asked.

“Yes.” The little girl eagerly nodded her head. “I watched it with daddy a looooooot of times and he even sings with me.” She smiled brightly at Felicity.

“Oh he does?” Felicity raised her eyebrow being a little bit surprised.

“Yup.” Gabby answered but she was already absorbed with the movie.

“What are we watching?” Oliver asked when he finally joined them.

“Little mermaid.” Gabby said sounding very excited. “Come daddy sit next to me.” She patted the free spot on her right whereas Felicity was sitting on her left.

He briefly looked at Felicity and then smiled at his daughter as he sat down with his two favourite girls.

He put his hand around Gabby’s little body. That gave him a chance to grab Felicity’s hand and interlock their fingers together.

Their joined hands landed on Gabby’s leg but she was so absorbed with the movie that she didn’t even notice that.

Sitting like that together they watched the movie until Gabby fell asleep.

“I think that will be it for our little mermaid.” Oliver looked at his sleeping daughter.

Felicity laughed at that quietly not wanting to disturb Gabby and accidentally wake her up.

“You take her to the car and I will grab my suitcase.”

“And we will go home?” There was so much warmth and love in Oliver’s voice when he said those words that Felicity wanted nothing more than kiss him and have her way with him.

Her eyes must have spoken for her because his eyes suddenly darken and he licked his lips.

“Yes we will go to our home.” She said like she was sharing a secret with him.

“And then you will have your way with me.” He winked at her as his eyes sparkled with humor.

“You have no idea.” Felicity grinned at him widely.

Oliver stood up and before he picked up his daughter he leaned down and kissed Felicity.

He bit her lower lip and then invaded her mouth with his hungry tongue.

Felicity moaned as she grabbed him by his neck deepening the kiss even more.

They were all hot and bothered and if it wasn’t for the sleeping child next to them they would be already ripping their clothes off.

Thankfully Felicity found some amount of control in herself and she pulled back.

“What was that kiss for?” She asked.

“No reason.” Oliver shrugged and then he smiled. “Just I love you.”

She smiled at him as well and pulled for another this time much more gentle and soft kiss.

“I love you too.” She said after they pulled back.

“We will continue this later.” Oliver pecked her lips.

“You bet we will.” Felicity said as Oliver picked Gabby up.

He made his way to the door and waited for Felicity to grab her stuff.

When they were both ready Oliver grabbed his girlfriend’s hand and entwined their fingers.

"Ready?” He asked. 

The hidden meaning behind his words meant much more than just them leaving for tonight.

Without really asking he wanted to know if she was ready to leave her old flat and all the memories.

She looked back at the place she used to call home and she didn’t feel sadness. She felt excitement for her new life and her new memories she was about to create with people she loved.

She looked at Oliver and smiled. “Yes.” She nodded.

He squeezed her hand and together they walked out of the place Felicity could no longer call home.

After a short ride that was filled with hushed conversation they finally arrived home.

They walked into the apartment.

Felicity took off her high heels and sipped her feet into comfortable slippers.

“That is a relief.” She sighed. “I didn’t even know my feet hurt that much.”

Oliver just chuckled. “I will give you a massage right after I will put this little angel to her bed.”

Felicity smiled at him fondly. “I will be on the couch.” She leaned and kissed his cheek.

Oliver walked to his daughter's bedroom and he carefully put her in bed.

He took of her shoes and not wanting to wake her up he left her clothes on.

When he was covering her with a blanket the little girl moved.

“Daddy?” She mumbled sleepily.

“Shh...” He run his hand over her soft hairs. “Sleep Gabby.” He murmured after he leaned down and kissed her head.

“We home?” Her little eyes opened a little bit.

“Yes.” He tilted his head.

“Felicity?” Her eyes closed once again. It was obvious she was fighting to stay conscious.

“She is here, you will see her in the morning.” He said softly.

“Okay.” Gabby mumbled and she was already drifting back to sleep.

“Goodnight baby girl I love you.” Oliver whispered.

“Love you.” Gabby said and after a moment her light snoring filled the room

Oliver stayed there for a little bit wanting to be sure she was sleeping.

When he was sure she would not wake up again he walked down the stairs where his girlfriend was waiting for him.

He sat on the couch and Felicity immediately put her feet on his laps.

Oliver raised his eyebrow as he looked at her. “Work, work on that massage mister, those feet won’t feel better on them own.”

He just chuckled as he shook his head lighty. He removed the slippers and started to lightly massage her feet. Felicity closed her eyes.

“I swear I will never wore those diabolic things.” Felicity said as she breathed out a sigh of relief.

Oliver laughed softly. “You say that every time still you wear them almost every day.”

She opened her one eye as she looked at him. “Well don’t you think my legs look amazing in them?” 

His eyes showed nothing but admiration for his remarkable blonde. “I find all parts of your body very attractive and appealing.” To make his point true he lifted her feet and kissed it.

She looked at him with adoration. “Right words as always Mr. Perfect.”

“I am not perfect Felicity, you know that.”

She took her legs away from him and climbed his laps. “You are perfect for me.”

He grinned at her. “Look who is cheesy here.”

She leaned and kissed his lips.

Oliver put his hands on her ass as she slightly lifted her body up. She brushed her breasts against his chest making him moan.

When he opened his mouth she slipped her hungry tongue inside.

Felicity moved up and down against him making his growing erection harder and harder.

He kissed her hardly and then pulled back a little bit. “Felicity...”

But she had none of that. She started to kiss his jaw and his neck while she kept rubbing her delicious body against his.

“Baby if you keep doing that I will come into my pants and that will be quite embarrassing.” He breathed out.

Felicity just smiled as she bit his neck and licked the red mark.

“I just want you really badly right now and I don’t any games and teasing.”

Not knowing how it was possible Oliver got turned over this even more.

“You want to be taken right now? Right here?” Oliver asked as he grabbed her hands and slightly stopped her movements.

“Yes.” She said as she looked him in the eyes.

There was nothing but lust and desire in them.

In one swift move Oliver flipped them over so now Felicity was under him.

He kissed her roughly as he pinned her to the couch with his huge and muscular body.

“Oliver.” Felicity moaned his name.

She needed him.

He quickly unzipped his jeans and lifted Felicity’s skirt. And not removing anything else in one swift move he was inside of her.

“Ahh...” Felicity buried her nails into his back as he filled her to the hilt.

He kissed her as his thrust became faster and deeper.

His name on her lips repeated like a prayer.

He spread her legs wider reaching even deeper places inside of her.

“Faster.” Felicity said grabbing his ass and pulling him closer.

He did as was asked as he felt the beginning of his orgasm.

He moved his hand and rubbed her clit.

“Ah!” Felicity moaned loudly.

He covered her mouth with his lips swallowing the next moan as he moved his fingers inside of her with the rhythm of his thrusts. 

“I am so close.” Felicity cried out.

She was never brought so quickly to this pure and so welcome ecstasy.

Oliver pushed deeper and in that moment Felicity fell apart into million pieces as she reached her orgasm.

She felt it in every cell and part of her body.

Oliver gave her few more thrusts as he came inside of her.

“Felicity.” 

That was the last thing he said.

He crushed her with his body as he let the warm feeling of her around his cock.

“You feel so good.” Felicity said feeling his cum inside of her. Some of it even dripped down her leg.

Oliver leaned and kissed her softly. “Sex with you is...” He couldn’t even find the right words. “I have never experienced anything like that.” He kissed her again and then he pulled out of her.

She gasped when she lost the contact with him. 

Not caring about their disheveled look he pulled her on top of him.

She kissed his nose. “I love sex with you too.” She whispered.

He smiled warmly as he pulled the hair out of her face. 

“You are so beautiful.”

Blushing slightly she still accepted his complement. “Thank you.” She laid her head on his chest.

“I think we should clean ourselves up.”

“I am in a mood for a nice and hot bath.” Felicity said moving her fingers over his chest in some unknown patterns.

“I will prepare a bath if you promise me round two but this time I am going to take my time with you.” He said nuzzled her with his nose.

“Round two and three and four...as many rounds as you want my love.” 

Warming and loving feeling filled his heart when she used that tender term to call him.

He moved and picked her up.

“I love you.” He kissed her temple caring her to the bathroom.

“I love you more.” She said back

Oliver knew it wasn’t possible but he decided to not fight her on that.

He realized in that moment though that he wanted nothing more than to marry the woman he was holding in his hands.

But she was yet to find out about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it good?   
> I hope so :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As there wasn't enough Gabby in previous chapters there is a little bit more of her in this one :) I even threw Sara here as I didn't forget about her ;)
> 
> Hope you will enjoy it!

After few weeks Felicity realized that living with Oliver and Gabby was the best thing that has happened to her. She loved the mornings and late nights with Oliver. And she definitely loved those weekends they spent together doing nothing but watching some movies and falling asleep on the couch.

One morning she was woken up by the movement on the bed.

"Oliver?" She asked sleepily.

"Hey." He said gently leaning down and kissing her lips. "Go back to sleep babe I will take Gabby to kindergarten and then head to work but it's still early so you can sleep in."

She felt his fingertips on her cheek and she smiled. "I had that thought." She lazily opened her eyes. "I want to pick up Gabby today, I feel like we haven't spent much time together lately, I want to make up for it."

Oliver tilted his head as he looked at her lovingly. "I am sure she will love that." 

Felicity grinned at him and yawned. "Great." She mumbled feeling as she was being pulled back by sleep again.

"I will see you later at home." Oliver said.

And Felicity let out last comprehend answer that sounded like 'okay' before she drifted back to sleep.

Later when she woke up it was 10 am but she had time to still lay in the bed and just think about her life. She was getting closer to opening her own kindergarten and she knew that then there would not be any more late sleeps in so she was using her free time as much as she could.

Today was not only about spending time with Gabby but there was something she wanted to show to little girl and it was so important to her that she knew the girl would be thrilled.

She slowly got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom. She decided she wanted to have a bath instead of a quick shower. She run the bath and went back for her phone.

A few moments later she sank into hot water while looking through some meaningless things on the internet. Then an idea came to her head.

She decided to text Oliver. She typed him a quick message.

Taking a bath but without you it's really boring :( wish you were here x

She sent it and waited for an answer.

It took Oliver a while to do that. Maybe he was busy and she was disturbing him. She opened the text and got her answer.

I am in the middle of a meeting, I don't think it's a smart move to put those kind of images into my head right now babe.

She felt a little bit guilty. Good thing she didn't send him picture like she wanted to.

Sorry hon :( Get back to being CEO. Love you x

She put her phone away and sank deeper into hot water feeling the warmth of it on her skin.

She got a text but she read it after she got out of the bath.

I love you.  
ps My bath is one lucky thing right now.

She giggled to herself and decided to not reply. They were going to see each other in the evening and Felicity was going to make sure his bath wasn't the only lucky one today.

She made herself busy for the rest of the day until it was time to pick Gabby up from the kindergarten. She got there just in time knowing Gabby just finished her last activity for the day.

She knocked on the door of the room and peeked her head in. She saw Ana a girl who was her substitute. The woman was actually very nice, good at her work and kids liked her a lot. If Felicity only could she would hire her in her own place. Maybe she should have a little talk with her after all her boss didn't act very honorable would it really be that bad to steal some of her workers?

"Felicity!" A loud squeal got her attention.

In time she saw a little girl rushing to her and crushing her legs.

Felicity bent down and picked her up. "Hey sweetie." She tickled her side lightly. "How was school?"

"Good." Gabby said simple.

Since Felicity left and someone else took her group Gabby was very unhappy to go back to her class. It took a lot of talking, mostly from Felicity's side, to convince her that she had to learn and until her business wasn't ready she was going to stay in her old school.

It worked out somehow probably because Felicity watched Tangled with her for the fifth time.

"Hey Ana." Felicity smiled at her ex co-worker.

"Hey Felicity." The woman returned the kind gesture. "You are picking up Gabby today?" She asked like it wasn't quite obvious.

"Yeah Oliver is working today plus I think I owe this little sunshine a girl's day." Felicity beamed at the little girl.

"Just you and me?" Gabby asked a little bit surprised.

"Yes just us." Felicity answered.

"Yes." Gabby smiled brightly.

"Daddy will join us later at home." She bounced little girl up and down.

"Cool." 

That was Gabby's new favourite word and she used it whenever she could.

But what next came out of little girl's mortified Felicity.

"And then you and daddy will do that thing when you scream loudly." Gabby asked innocently.

Felicity thought that she has been through many embarrassing moments in her life. She thought that she had lived through them all and nothing could surprise her anymore. After all her mouth filter sometimes didn't work or it just decide that embarrassing her would be a good idea but this...this was the next level of horrifying.

Felicity was sure her cheeks were red like beetroots and she honestly wanted the ground to open up and swallow her up. She didn't dare to look Ana in the eyes and she had to rethink her idea of hiring her because she probably wanted to avoid her for the rest of her life.

Not knowing what to do she stayed silent. And then Gabby opened her mouth once again and Felicity prayed it wasn't going to be any other news from her life.

"I will go take my crayons." Gabby wiggled in Felicity's hands and the woman let her down.

She ran back inside the classroom to collect her things.

"I am sorry." Felicity blurted out quickly still looking down at the floor.

"It's fine." Ana's voice sounded strangely calm and nice.

Felicity dared looking up and saw smile on the other woman's face.

"It's nothing I haven't heard before." Ana winked at her.

Felicity blushed even more, if it was possible

"You deserve it and Gabby's father...." Ana's eyes widen. "I am sorry I didn't mean to imply anything."

Felicity's face broke and she grin at the shook that appeared on her friend's face. "Don't worry about it." She waved her hand. "I know that my boyfriend is a handsome man." This time she was the one who winked.

In that moment Gabby came back and joined them. "I am ready." She said looking at Felicity.

"Great." She smiled at the girl. 

She was ready to leave but Ana stopped her. "Felicity...I think you should know that you are banned from this place, we are not allowed to let you in."

Felicity couldn't believe her ears. "Are you serious?" 

The other woman nodded. "But the devil woman is not here today and it's not like I would listen to her anyway." She smiled.

"She is clearly out of her mind." Felicity shook her head. "But that is something I could expected."

"Don't worry about it, she is just mad and she knows she will loose a lot when you open your own place."

"Actually about that?"

"Tell me you want to hire me." Ana said surprising her.

"I...yes actually." 

Ana let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank you, I won't survive here anymore. After you left and Cruella de Mon found out about your plans she is unbearable."

Felicity couldn't help as she giggled. "I will contact you about the job." She leaned and kissed the woman's cheek.

"I will be waiting. Bye Gabby." Ana waved at the little girl.

"Come on." Felicity grabbed girl's hand and after putting on her jacket and shoes they walked out.

"Where are we going?" Gabby asked when they made their way to the bus stop.

"It's a surprise the blonde woman said."

Shortly after that they caught the bus and drove off.

Gabby was asking a lot of questions. She wanted to know where they were going and what they are going to do. She was a very curious little girl but Felicity said she will explain everything after they get where they were going.

"And where is where?" Gabby asked.

Felicity laughed at that. "Be patient."

"What?" The little girl tilted her head.

Felicity shook her head still smiling. "We are here actually."

They got out of the bus and Felicity grabbed Gabby's hand.

They walked for a while until they reached big building. Felicity took out keys and opened the door. They got inside and Gabby looked around the empty space.

"Where are we?" She asked.

Felicity looked at her and smiled widely. "This is my kindergarten."

"Really?" The girl's eyes shone brightly.

"Yes. This is where it's going to be." Felicity crouched down. "And you are the first one to see it."

The little girl bounced up and down from excitement. "Cool." She beamed brightly. "Can I look around."

Felicity smiled. "Of course."

Gabby walked away but Felicity kept an eye on her.

Her phone rang and she took it out from her bag. She saw Oliver's picture on the screen.

"Hey." She said warmly after picking.

"Hi babe. Have you already picked Gabby up?" He asked.

"Yeah, we started our day together." 

"Doing anything fun?"

"Oliver of course we are doing fun things." She chuckled. "But it's actually a secret."

"Keeping things from me? That is not a good sign for a good relationship." He joked.

"This is nothing harmful, trust me." Her eyes followed Gabby as she moved from one opened space to another.

"Okay, I will." He said softly.

"Also you are going to find out about it soon enough as well." She said mysteriously.

He chuckled. "Alright, alright."

Suddenly Felicity's stomach growled and she again had that weird feeling. She had it for the past few days. It wasn't that she wanted to throw up but she noticed that some particular things made her stomach upset.

"Hey is everything okay?" Oliver's concern voice brought her attention.

"Yeah, yeah everything is fine." She said quickly. "I am a little bit hungry so me and Gabs are going to head for something to eat." 

"I would join you but I have really crazy day today." He sighed wishing for nothing more than being with his two favorite girls right now.

"It's okay hon, we will see you at home." Felicity said putting her hand on the stomach.

"Have a good rest of the day." He said as she heard his name being called by his assistant. 

"You too, don't let them eat you alive." She giggled.

She was sure she made him smile. "I won't." He said and after a while he added. "Felicity."

"Yes?"

"I love you." He said softly.

She smiled. "I love you too." 

They hung up and Felicity turned around. "Gabs what do you say we go and grab some pizza?"

The little girl run back to her quickly. "With pineapple?"

Felicity reach her hand and stroke girl's hair. "Of course." 

"Let's go then." She grabbed Felicity's hand. "Oh and Felicity?"

"Yeah?" 

"I like this place." 

Felicity felt like she has accomplished much more than just finding a space for her kindergarten. She squeezed little girl's hand and they left the empty, but not for long, building.

While they were buying pizza Felicity's phone rang again. This time it was her best friend Sara.

"Hey girl. I feel like we haven't talk in a while."Sara said into the phone.

"We literally talked yesterday." Felicity laughed.

"Okay well I still miss my best friend." Sara said pouting a little bit even if her friend couldn't see her.

Felicity looked at Gabby and then at the pizza. "What would you say if me and Gabby came over right now?"

"Right now?"

"Yes." Felicity answered. "And we have pizza."

"With pineapple." Felicity heard hope in her best friend's voice.

The young woman laughed. "Of course."

"Well then my door are wide open."

"Great we will be there soon."

Felicity ended the conversation.

"Are we going to miss Sara?" Gabby asked.

She was a very smart girl.

"Indeed we are, is that okay?" Felicity asked wanting to be sure that the girl was comfortable with that decision.

She just shrugged her shoulders and the blonde woman took that as acceptance.

It took them few minutes to get to Sara's place. The short blonde woman welcomed them with a big smile.

"Hey girls. Come in, come in." She invited them inside.

Gabby ran to the living room straight away and asked politely for turning the Tv on and playing come cartoons.

Felicity brought her a slice of pizza and then she joined her best friend in the kitchen.

"So what's going on?" Sara asked straight away.

Felicity looked at her a little bit strangely. "What?"

"Oh come on Felicity the moment you stepped in I notice something was going on." Sara grabbed her hand.

"I...I am not really sure." Felicity lowered her voice.

"What you are not sure about?"

"I am feeling a little bit weird lately, I mean my stomach is acting weird." She wasn't sure how to properly explain what was going on with her.

"Are you pregnant?" Sara asked bluntly something that didn't even cross Felicity's mind.

"What?" She opened her mouth and he eyebrows narrowed. "Are you craz-" And then it was like something switched in her brain.

"Felicity?" Her friend asked a little bit concerned.

"I am thinking." She said quietly.

Thankfully Sara gave her time to process everything on her own.

Could this be possible? Was she really pregnant? She thought about all the symptoms. And when was the last time she had period? She totally forgot about it. And their unprotected sex. This was all somehow coming together and it was something Felicity didn't expect.

"Oh my..." She covered her mouth with hand as she felt sick all of sudden.

"Felicity." Sara was by her side in a moment. "Breath and calm down."

"I can...I can be..." She couldn't even say it out loud. 

"I will go downstairs to the shop and buy test." Sara announced.

Felicity absently nodded her head but she was still somewhere deep in her thought. What was going to happen if she was pregnant and how would Oliver react to that? There was so many questions and her thoughts were running a mile per second.

Sara left her and run to the store quickly. After not long she came back and pushed Felicity into the bathroom.

"Pee on all three." She instructed her.

Felicity did everything in autopilot. She didn't even know she had to pee but there was no problem with that. She was done with the task quickly. She put all the test on the sink and waited.

Sara knocked on the door and then let herself in.

"And?" She asked.

"I don't know." Felicity shrugged. "I am waiting." She said not letting her eyes drop away from the tests.

"It's going to be okay." Sara hugged her best friend.

They waited enough time.

"Sara I can't look." Felicity said with panic in her voice.

"I will do it then, okay?" 

Felicity nodded. 

Sara looked at all tests but nothing was written on her face. She picked one of the and passed it to Felicity.

The other woman took it and looked down at it.

"I have to...I have to go, will you take care of Gabby for a while?" She asked her best friend.

"Of course." Sara smiled at her warmly.

Felicity walked into the living room. "Gabby I need to got out for a moment, you will stay with aunt Sara okay?" She loved this little girl but in this moment she was kinda in a rush.

"Okay." The girl nodded her head.

Felicity kissed her cheek. "I will be back soon." And without any other word she rushed out of the flat.

She had to get to Oliver as quickly as possible. She grabbed a taxi and not long after she was in front of his building. She walked into the elevator and was taken up to Oliver's floor.

Martha was at her desk.

"Miss Smoak." She greeted. "Mr. Queen has a meeting right now." She said politely.

"Could you maybe ask him to come out? I know I shouldn't interrupt but this is kinda important." 

She must have looked shaken up or worried because Martha nodded and walked to Oliver's office.

She heard some hushed conversation and then her boyfriend was stepping out of the office.

"Felicity." It was like he almost breathed out her name. "Is it something with Gabby?" He asked.

"No." She shook her head. "It's about me." She said quietly.

Oliver grabbed her arms and looked her in the eyes. "What's going on?" He asked worried.

Felicity closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She reached to her pocket and took out the little thing.

She handed it to Oliver and he took it from her hands.

"What is..." 

He looked down and saw a test.

Pregnancy test.

He gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what is the result of the test? ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay! Enjoy :)

"Felicity..." He said her name while not praying his eyes away from the test. "Why...." He couldn't really form a proper answer. "Why am I looking at the pregnancy test?"

"Because I just had a pregnancy scare." His girlfriend explained calmly.

"But it's..."

"Negative. I know." She nodded her head as confirmation not minding that he wasn't looking at her. 

His eyes raised from the test and met hers. He seemed to be very confused at what was going on.

But like always hie brilliant girlfriend could read his mind.

"You are probably wondering why am I showing it to you?" She slightly tilted her head while he just stare at her and wait for the explanation.

He nodded.

"Well while taking this test and then seeing this result I realized something." She took a small breath. "I want to have babies, with you. And I know we have't talked about it. We actually have been together for about 5 minutes and everything seems crazy about our relationship but I want this...I want to have kids..." She finished and for some strange reason her eyes got teary.

Oliver was looking at her with his mouth slightly opened and his eyes not showing one emotion clearly. He was visibly confused and slightly surprised at her sudden confession.

"Felicity..." He started but didn't have a chance to finish.

"Oliver?" A voice interrupted them.

He turned away and saw Isabel peaking her head out of the door. "We are in the middle of a meeting." She said clearly not happy with the interruption.

"I will be back in a moment." He said and then focused back on his girl. "Felicity...I need to get back there."

"And that's it?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"What else you want me to say?" He asked sighing lightly.

"Something...anything...it's not a hard thing to say 'yes Felicity I want that too' unless..." Her voice got quieter.

Oliver looked down and didn't dare to look her in the eyes.

"You don't want that..." She said more to herself as a realization hit her.

She felt tears coming to her eyes. She quickly wiped the one that felt down her cheek. She looked at him waiting for some kind of reaction but she didn't get any.

She turned around and was ready to leave when he grabbed her arm.

"Felicity it's not...." The words died in his throat.

She didn't dare to turn around and look at him as she felt more tears dropping down her cheeks. She let him hold her though and she waited, wasn't sure for what.

"I don't know." He said quietly.

And that wasn't the answer she expected, not the answer she wanted, so she lightly jerked her arm and he let go. She run away from him not reacting when he called her name. 

It was too late. 

Oliver got back to the meeting his head clouded with thousand different thoughts and none of them were focused on the business they were discussing.

It was an hour in the meeting and he hasn't been listening to a word that was being said.

"Mr. Queen?" His was called by one of the board members.

He didn't react straight away.

"Oliver?" Isabel said his name a little bit frustrated.

He tore his eyes away from some spot on the floor that seemed to be so interesting he couldn't take his eyes away from it.

"What?" He asked not really caring if he sounded politely.

"Are you listening?" She asked giving him a black look.

"Actually..." He said standing up. " I am not really feeling well. We need to postpone it." He button his jacket and not waiting for any responses he rushed out of the office.

He heard Isabel calling his name but he didn't care about it. He needed to be somewhere.

Felicity has texted him saying they were still at Sara. She gave him the address and that was it.

He knew she was mad, probably hurt like never but he had a really got explanation for his behaviour. Well at least he thought it was good and he hoped it would be enough for Felicity as well.

He loved her and he hated seeing her cry especially because of him but he has been so stunned and shocked he didn't really know what was the correct reaction he should have.

Felicity wasn't pregnant but she wanted to be and she wanted him to be a father. Maybe it wouldn't be right now but in some near future.

Was he really surprised? Someone like Felicity was destine to be a mother. With the way she cared about everyone she had it in her blood and was he really ready to deny her?

He shook his head trying to clear his mind. He needed to be focused and settle his mind before his talk with Felicity. 

He made it to Sara's place in record time.

He knocked on the door feeling a little bit nervous.

Then a blonde woman opened the door but it wasn't who he expected or hoped to be.

"Hey." He said scratching the back of his neck.

The look in Sara's eyes said that he was in big trouble.

"Gabby fell asleep. She is on the coach. She ate and we played." She said opening her door wider and letting him in.

"Thank you." Oliver said awkwardly. "Is..."

"Yeah she is here." Sara said closing the door and crossing her arms. "But she doesn't want to speak to you right now."

"But I need to tell her something." Oliver had desperation in his voice.

"Oliver..." Sara said strongly. "I don't know what you did or said to her but I have never seen her so shaken up or crying so hard. I had to literally take care of Gabby who was crying because Felicity was crying...it was a mess here." 

Oliver's hear broke at the knowledge of what he did to Felicity and his daughter. He knew the little girl loved and cared for Felicity a lot but hearing how hardly she took Felicity's crying he hated himself for how he has spoken to her.

"Sara...please...." He was ready to kneel down and beg if necessary.

The tiny blonde woman was looking at him, searching for something. After a moment she sighed heavily. "She is in my room." She pointed the direction. "But I am not betting money that she will open the door." 

"Thank you." Oliver said quickly.

He walked to the door and didn't dare to open the door. He knocked lightly.

"Felicity." He said her name gently.

There was no response.

"Will you talk to me?" He said to the door.

He heard some kind of movement on the other side. He suspected Felicity has come closer to the door.

"Felicity." He said her name once again so softly and warmly with nothing but love in his voice.

But he knew by now she was not going to respond.

He leaned forward and rested his head against the door.

"I am so sorry." He whispered. "I don't know why I treated you like that or why I said what I did." He closed his eyes. "Actually I do and I would like to tell you." 

Still no reply.

"Please come back home with me." He felt tears coming to his eyes. He felt like he was loosing her. "I love you and I don't want....I don't want it to be it. I promise to explain everything."

And then he heard something. He wasn't sure whether it was his his mind playing tricks on him or was it really happening but he heard a light sobbing on the other side of the door.

He sucked a deep breathe as his stomach knotted painfully. 

He was making her cry again. This was too much for her and for both of them.

He let the single tear drop down his cheek.

He wasn't going to win tonight and he could hurt them even more. 

"I will go now." He said opening his eyes and straighten up. "I will take Gabby." He took a step back. He was ready to leave but then he looked at the door.

"Felicity." He said her name one more time probably breaking her hear all over again as he knew how much she loved him saying her name like that. "Come back when you are ready."

He walked away and went to pick his daughter up. She mumbled something in a sleep but then cuddled to him and was quiet again.

Sara opened the door for him. The look she was giving him before changed a little bit, it was almost as he felt sorry for him.

"Thank you." He said simply and left the flat.

For three days Oliver hasn't heard from Felicity. He tried calling her and texting but she never replied. He even visited Sara once more but with apologetic look she said Felicity wasn't there.

He lost all hope that they would ever get back together. Were they even broken up? He didn't think so but maybe Felicity's behavior was supposed to show him that they were.

Gabby was constantly asking for Felicity and he ran out of excuses as why her favourite blonde wasn't there.

One afternoon he was sitting in his living room taking a day off as he truly needed it. The lack of contact with Felicity was really wearing him off. He realized how much he needed her, missed her and loved her. 

He wanted to do something to fix them but he had no idea how.

And then he got a phone call.

The screen flashed with Felicity's picture and his heart stopped beating for a moment when he picked it up.

"Felicity?" He asked with relief.

"No. It's Sara."

He was disappointed but then he realized that maybe something happened to the love of his life.

"Is everything okay with Felicity?" He asked worried.

"Not quite...."

He didn't hear the rest of what she was saying as he stood up grabbed his keys and were already out of his apartment.

"Oliver?" Sara asked.

"Where are you?" He asked running to his car.

"Calm down first I can hear you running. It's not anything bad. I actually stole Felicity's phone and she doesn't know I am calling you know. We are at the doctor at the Hendricks Street. Come here fast, I need to go."

And the line went dead.

Oliver looked at his phone not understanding what was going on.

He got into the car and followed Sara's instructions.

When he parked in front of the building he realized it was a gynecologist clinic.

Everything just became more confusing. He looked around for any other doctor related places but there were none.

So he got inside the building and immediately he saw Felicity and Sara....and many pregnant women. One with bigger bellies and other with smaller.

He was stunned he just stood there looking around.

"Oliver?" Felicity calling his name brought him back to reality.

He shook his head lightly and looked at her.

Instantly, he didn't know how, but he knew, she was pregnant.

"I think this is my clue." Sara said standing up.

Felicity sent her not so nice glare but the other woman just shrugged.

She leaned down and kissed Felicity's cheek while whispering something to her.

Then she turned to leave. When she was passing Oliver she patted his chest. "You will thank me later." She winked at him and then she was gone.

He was still standing there in the middle of room.

A nice nurse came to him. "How can I help you?" 

He just blinked at her. And then he felt someone taking his hand. 

"He is with me." Felicity said smiling politely at the nurse.

She tucked on his hand and made him follow her to the free seats.

She sat down and Oliver did the same.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" Felicity asked turning her body slightly towards him.

It was like he finally came out of the shook.

"Sara called me." He said.

"What a little bastard." Felicity mumbled to herself.

"Felicity....are you....are you pregnant?" He asked stammering.

"Yes." She nodded. "Or at least the last test I did said so." She bit her lip

"But the last test the one you brought to me." He couldn't understand how was it possible.

"Are you suggesting that I wasn't pregnant then but I am not so it's not your baby?" Felicity arched her eyebrow. Even if she was accusing him of something bad she seemed pretty calm.

"No." He shook his head quickly. "Of course not. I just don't understand..."

"Me neither." She said. "That's why I am here because honestly I am as confused as you are right now. Although in the internet they said that sometimes test can be wrong." She shrugged.

"And now you are here to check up?" He asked an obvious question.

"Yeah." She licked her lips. "Also sorry for my accusation of you not believing me I don't know what is happening with me but I am irritated and calm at the same time or it changes from one to another in a second." She sighed.

"You are pregnant." He stated simply.

She looked at him and when their eyes met there was so many emotions in them. Love, passion, longing and adoration all the good things and no trace of any negative feeling.

"Felicity." He reached his hand and put it on her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into him. 

He didn't know what else to say yet there was so much he wanted to.

"I wanted to call you...so many times I almost picked up or called you but I just...I don't know why I didn't." She said sadly.

"I shouldn't leave you like that." He closed his eyes as well. "God I should never talk to you the way I did at work. I should have dropped everything and have a normal conversation with you right then and there." 

He opened his eyes and she was looking at him with tears in her eyes. 

"You hurt be then Oliver, you hurt me. And I would have understand if you just talked to me but you treated me like...like I didn't matter." 

"Baby..." He leaned closer and kissed her forehead. "Of course you matter to me." He wiped the tear from her cheek. "I didn't take the news of scare pregnancy very well, I didn't take your desires very well but there is a reason."

He was about to tell her what it was but they were interrupted.

"Felicity Smoak?" The nurse said.

"It's me." The blonde woman stood up.

Oliver did the same.

"And you are?" The nurse asked him.

"I am her boyfriend and father of the potential baby." He grabbed Felicity's hand and squeezed it.

"Okay well come in then."

They walked in and sat in front of the big desk.

"Hello Ms. Smoak." A Young female doctor said. She had a tag name Dr. Marcia Green

"Hi." Felicity said nervously.

Oliver didn't let go of her hand as he rubbed smoothing circles at the top of her hand.

"II believe this is father of the baby?" She asked smiling at Oliver.

His mouth opened but no sound came out.

"Are you saying..."

"Yes Ms. Smoak you are pregnant. I just got your results. Congratulation."

The silence filled the room. You could probably hear how fast Felicity's heart was beating.

"I can see it came as a surprise for you." The doctor said nicely.

"Just I took the test a while ago and it said negative but then I was still feeling weird and not like myself so my best friend I should check in with the doctor."

"I guess you were in that small percent of woman who has been lied by test." She laughed at that. "It happens, very rarely but it does."

"So I am pregnant." Felicity put her free hand on the stomach. "And you are sure."

"Yes I am absolutely positive." Doctor Green said smiling warmly.

"Oh..." Felicity let go of Oliver's hand and put it on her stomach as well.

"I see dad is a little bit overwhelmed." 

Felicity looked at Oliver.

He turned his head and he was looking so intensely at her. She was waiting for any kind of reaction from him and then it happened.

His lips spread into a big smile. 

"We are going to have a baby." He said and then leaned and kissed her. 

Felicity smiled into the kiss feeling as a big rock has fallen from her heart.

"Are you happy?" She asked when they pulled back.

"Felicity." He said her name the way he always did, with love. "I love you, I want to spend my life with you, Gabby and this baby." He put his hand on her stomach. "Of course I am happy, overwhelmed as well but happy. " He pecked her lips one more time.

"I want to schedule next appointment." The doctor said.

They talked about all the necessary things. It turned out that given Oliver had already dealt with pregnant woman he knew almost everything and he promised to take good care of his girlfriend.

They walked out of the building holding hands.

When they were out on the fresh air Oliver grabbed Felicity.

"What are you..."

And then he spun them around and Felicity squealed like a little baby.

When they stopped he didn't let her go. 

Her nose was brushing against his when she giggled.

Oliver kissed her hard missing how her lips fit perfectly against his. 

He bit her lower lip making her moan as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

Felicity climbed him like a tree as she opened her mouth wider and let their tongue melt together.

"Oliver." She mumbled pulling back but Oliver was still kissing her. "Oliver." She giggled. "We are in a public." 

He shrugged not really caring about that. Felicity shook her head as she pecked him and asked to be put down.

He did as was asked.

She stood in front of him so beautiful and caring his baby.

"I love you." He put his hands on both of her cheeks. "I love you so much." He leaned and kissed her forehead. He inhaled her scent.

"Oliver." She said his name noticing that there was something he wanted to tell her.

"I want to explain." He said looking her into eyes.

"Right now. here?" 

He shrugged. "I don't care where, I need you to hear this."

"Okay." She nodded.

She took his hand and they walked the street and sat on the nearest bench.

"I won't lie I am curious at what made you so scared. I mean you asked me to move in Oliver, you have been saying for a while that I am the one for you."

"You are." He grabbed her hands. "Never, ever doubt that." He moved closer to her.

Felicity nodded her head and smiled.

"You need to understand that when you told me you wanted to have baby, you wanted to be pregnant all I could think of was when Vanessa was pregnant and I was so happy and then I lost her."

Felicity gasped and she felt tears in her eyes. "Oliver."

He gave her a weak smile. "I just think that when I allow myself for happiness like that, bad things happens and the thought I could lose you as well...that is something I am afraid I would't survive and then there is Gabby...."

"Hey, hey." Felicity crawled his laps as she took his head into her hands. "I didn't think of it. I actually forgot about it, and now I feel stupid and selfish." She wiped the tear from his cheek. "Oliver I love you and all of this is crazy I know it and I understand why you are scared hell I am scared as well but there are things we can't control and what is supposed to happen, will happen. All we can do is take care of each other and hope for the best and I promise you I will do everything to not threaten this pregnancy."

Oliver couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her in his life. She always knew what to say to calm him down. She made him better and for her he wanted to be strong.

"It was a nightmare I remember it all and it's terrifying to even think something like that could happen to you." He leaned his forehead against hers.

"We will do everything to not let it happen." She whispered. "I am so sorry for being so insensitive." 

"I am sorry I didn't say it all earlier." He looked at her.

"Let's blame hormones okay?" She smiled at him.

And he laughed, because only she could do that.

"Okay." He nodded and kissed her.

"We are going to have a baby. Another one." She said.

And his heart grew even bigger at the thought that she included Gabby as well.

"Speaking of Gabby really misses you."

"And I miss her." 

"And I was thinking..."

Felicity cocked her head.

"Maybe it's time to think about adoption papers."

She gasped.

"What do you think?" Oliver asked a little bit unsure.

"I want that." And without her control once again tears run down her cheeks. "I really want that."

He smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

They were going to be a family a real one.

Especially after he proposes to her.

What he had planned to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts?   
> Was it good?   
> Exactly what you expected?   
> Let me know as always :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So that's it people last chapter. I am sorry it took so long I hope you will like this short ending and you will be satisfied with how things ended :) Enjoy and I will dearly miss you all.

**One year later**

Felicity was sitting at the bench in park. She was shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand as she tried to focus on a little girl having fun on the playground. She had a smile on her face. It seemed that recently that little beam on her face never faded.

Felicity had so many reasons to smile. She was in a happy relationship and her smile grew even bigger as she looked at the diamond engagement ring on her finger. She was soon going to be Mrs.Queen, after a long conversation because Oliver refused to call it an argument and many nights where he was begging and convincing her in the best possible way, she agreed to take his name. She decided to do it anyway some time ago but teasing him was so much fun she couldn't resist it.

And then there was her kindergarten that for couples months was running so smoothly and was such a success she literally cried when she heard they had over 500 hundred children.

Unfortunately or maybe it wasn't such a bad thing, Sara was taking care of the business for her because currently she was busy being a mother.

"Mommy, mommy!"

She will never get tired of being called that.

She turned her head to the little girl.

"What is it baby?" Felicity already opened her arms as the girl run straight into them.

"Chad pushed me again and he pulled my ponytails." The little girl wasn't crying but she was clearly upset. 

Felicity sighed as she stroke her daughter's head.

"Baby we already told you with your dad that...Chad likes you and he wants to play with you but he is a boy and sometimes he is not careful enough."

Both parents decided that it wasn't a time to explain a six years old girl that a boy was interested in her and he probably was trying to get her attention.

"But I don't like him." Gabby whined as she cuddled to her mother.

Felicity chuckled.

That was so not true. Gabby liked Chad a lot. Something that her father wasn't quite fond of but after Felicity talked to him, he accepted the truth, more of less.

Before the blonde woman could say anything a little boy with dirty blonde hair, the one that reminded Felicity so much of another boy or she should say man in her life, came running to them.

"Gabby, Gabby!" He seemed to be out of breath but the little girl didn't respond, she just squeezed her mother even more.

The boy looked truly sorry and sad. "I won't push you anymore, I am sorry."

It seemed that the words got to the girl. She turned her cheek and looked at her friend.

"Promise?" Gabby asked.

Chad nodded his head eagerly.

Gabby pulled away from her mother with frown changed into a smile.

"Okay let's go play." She grabbed little boy's hand and they run back to playground.

Felicity shook her head and smiled. Children, their moods changed so quickly.

She was deep in her thoughts as she observed how Chad carefully helped Gabby climb the bars. He was really trying to be better. That again reminded her of someone.

"Hi." Felicity heart started to beat a little bit faster. It was did that when he was near her.

She raised her head up and looked at the shadow of her fiance.

"Hey. You ended work early." She smiled broadly at him.

Oliver leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "I missed you."

Then he looked at the stroller. "How is Luca doing today?" He gently touched his sleeping son's cheek.

"He's been good a little grumpy in the morning but now since we are out he has been sleeping soundly. " Felicity looked at the baby in adoration.

"And how is Gabby?" Oliver asked sitting down and wrapping his arm around Felicity.

"The usual you know Chad drama." She leaned her head against his shoulder.

Oliver sighed deeply as he kissed Felicity's head.

He turned his head and smiled at her.

"And how is my soon to be wife?" He brushed his nose against hers.

"I am good, how about my future husband? How was work babe?" Felicity leaned and kissed his jaw.

"Quite alright but I missed my family." 

Oliver leaned and kissed Felicity. Her lips fit perfectly against his. He let out a quiet rumble as he deepened the kiss a little bit. Felicity opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue for a brief moment as it wasn't totally appropriate.

They pulled back keeping smiles on their faces.

"I am thinking about taking some time off the company." Oliver said as he opened his eyes and looked at his love.

"Really?" Felicity asked a little bit surprised.

"Yeah. Matthew can take care of things for me for a little bit. I would like to take some trip the whole family." Oliver lightly crocked his head.

"You know soon we are getting married in like three weeks?" Felicity raised her eyebrow.

Oliver grinned. "Of course babe, I can't wait." He kissed her cheek.

"And I was hoping for a nice honeymoon." Felicity licked her lips.

"And you will get it." Oliver's eyes darken a little bit.

"Are you sure all this free time won't hurt you and the company?" The blonde woman asked a little bit concerned.

"I am positive." Her fiance nodded. "Besides nothing is more important than my family."

In that time Gabby came running to them.

"Mommy!" She yelled and then she spotted her father. "Daddy!" She seemed very excited.

"Baby Luca is sleeping please keep it a little bit quieter okay?" Oliver said as he accepted his daughter's embrace. 

She climbed his laps. "Sorry." She said whispering. "So Chad's mommy came and she asked if I want to come over to their place. Can I go please? Please?" She begged with her big puppy eyes.

Oliver opened his mouth few times to say something but nothing came out. He was truly stunned.

"Mom?" Gabby asked looking at Felicity.

The young woman cocked her head. "I think..." She wasn't sure what to say. For her it wasn't a bit deal but she knew how hard it was for Oliver to accept his daughter's fond friendship with a boy.

Before any of them could come up with a response. A young woman came to them. Chad was holding her hand. It had to be his mother. It was weird that they were meeting just now.

"Hello. I am Melissa Tent, Chad's mother." She smiled at the pair.

Felicity stood up. "I am Felicity Gabby's mom and this is Oliver her father." She pointed at the man still sitting with Gabby on his laps.

Women exchanged handshakes and they talked briefly.

"I am sorry if it's not convenient for us but Chad literally begged me on his knees to let Gabby come over..." 

Felicity smiled at the children. "Well if it comes to me I have no problem with that." She looked at her fiance. "Oliver?" She mustered the sweetest voice she's got.

He looked between two women little boy and girl who were all expecting an answer from him.

He knew it was a lot keys as he daughter was pulling her sweetest and most innocent look.

"Fine." He finally agreed. "But I am coming to get you at 6."

"Yes." Gabby squealed and then she was out of his laps and hugging Chad.

Melissa smiled. "I already exchanged numbers and addresses with Felicity so whenever you want we will be at home."

Gabby came back to her mother and hugged her and then Oliver. "Thank you." She whispered as she kissed her father's cheek.

When she was walking away she waved at them. "Bye mom, bye dad." And then they were out of the park.

"So..." Felicity started.

Oliver looked at her and titled his head. The look in his eyes was hard to read.

"It means we have an afternoon to ourselves." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Oliver broke down and chuckled. "Don't forget about our son who likes to fuss a lot."

"I was thinking." She came standing right in front of him as she put her hands on his shoulders. "We could drop Luca at your mother's." 

Oliver took a sharp breath. "Felicity..." 

Surprisingly she was taking separation from their four months old son better than him.

"It's just a suggestion." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "We still can have fun with Luca in the house. I mean today's morning sex just proves it." She bit her lip as he hands moved around his neck.

"I love having sex with you." Oliver closed his eyes as he put his hands around her waist.

"I thought it was called making love." She teased him.

"Not when it's quick and rough." He winked at her. "So home?" He asked standing up.

"Yeah it's feeding time anyway so Luca will wake up soon." 

They gave each other a quick kiss and made their way back to the car.

-

Later that day they were laying in the bed naked and very satisfied while their son slept soundly in his crib.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Oliver asked as he was slowly stroking naked skin on Felicity's hip.

"Hmm...not that I remember." Felicity said as she was drawing circles on his chest.

"Well I do and I could never express how much." He kissed her temple.

"I love you too." She leaned and kissed him softly.

"We have a very well behaving baby, giving his parents time to enjoy themselves." Oliver lightly tickled her side.

Felicity giggled sweetly. "I know right? I hope all babies will be like that." 

Felicity realized what she said and panicked for a moment. "I didn't want to assume..."

"Hey babe." Oliver cut her in as he lifted her head so she was looking at him. "I want to have more babies with you." He smiled at her. "A lot more." He leaned and kissed her.

"I am happy to hear that." She stroke his cheek.

"You have no idea how happy you made me."

Oliver was on top of her.

"When you agreed to go out with me and then when you continue being with me even if I made a lot of mistakes and then you just made Gabby love you and you loved her back and then you became her mother and then you agreed to marry me and then you gave me son. You made me the happiest man on the face of the Earth."

Tears were running down her cheeks. 

"I hope those are happy tears." He smiled as he wiped them for her.

"Of course my love. I can't express how happy you and Gabby and Luca make me, every single day."

He kissed her long and hard making her whole body on fire.

She rubbed her legs against his letting him know she was ready for more.

But before that Oliver had more to say.

"You know when I saw you I just knew there was something about you, I had that feeling and no matter what it didn't want to go away."

"What feeling?" She asked playing with the hair at the back of his head.

"That I was going to fall in love with you." He kissed her nose.

Felicity blushed and smiled. "Please always follow your feelings." 

"I will." He promised.

"So before our son wake up, round two?" She said biting her lower lip.

"Already ready." He nudged her with his hardness making her moan.

"Oliver." She breathed his name.

It was exactly way he loved to hear it.

And the way she was going to say it.

For the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to truly thank every single person who supported me and this story.  
> Everyone who left a comment it meant the world to me.  
> For every kudos thank you from the bottom of my heart.  
> You were all exceptional. Thank you! :)


End file.
